Demon1004 In Tenebris
by wil.dj
Summary: Hidup dalam sebuah kegelapan adalah derita terdalam seorang jung daehyun. terlebih ketika ia juga harus menyeret sang ibu untuk menemaninya dalam dunia gelap miliknya. akankah ia bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya kehidupan? bisakah ia menghapuskan kegelapan yang menguasai setengah bumi ini? DAEJAE - BAP
1. Demon1004

**Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum mashei itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***1004 SM***

 **.**

* * *

Langit kelam tergelar rata tanpa celah , setitik cahaya tak Nampak melubangi kelamnya sang langit. Gemuruh petir saling menyahut. Petir tanpa cahaya lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Bumi yang dulu nya di huni oleh manusia-manusia normal berubah drastis semenjak kelahiran seorang anak laki-laki bersayap. Perlahan tapi pasti manusia-manusia di bumi lekas menipis , kini.. bumi telah terbelah menjadi dua wilayah , separuh dari bumi tetap hidup normal seperti dulu, namun dibelahan bumi lain , selalu saja gelap . matahari telah enggan memutari belahan bumi tersebut.

Sebuah sisi yang hanya di huni oleh seorang anak bersayap mengerikan dan berbeda warna . sayap kanannya yang berwarna putih bersih tampak mempesona, sedangkan sayap kirinya berwarna hitam pekat.

Anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu terkurung dalam kesendirian yang di penuhi kegelapan . entah makhluk mana yang telah menistakan kehidupan manusia tak berdosa itu.

Bayi mungil bersayap itu .. kini talah menginjak lima tahun , masa dimana saat nya ia harus memiliki keindahan dalam dunia kecilnya.

Masa dimana harusnya dia bisa tertawa lepas bersama anak sebayanya ,

"Daehyun-a … ayo pulang… hari sudah hampir gelap.. " tegur seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu merawat pria bersayap tersebut.

"eommonim… disini selalu gelap . " ujar daehyun kecil , mengitrupsi kata 'hampir gelap' milik ibunya.

sudah menjadi kebiasaanya berdiam diri diatas bukit gersang ini. menatap jauh kedepan . tempat didepannya terlihat lebih terang walau sedikit berwarna jingga.

"eommonim , kenapa kita harus tinggal jauh dari tempat penuh cahaya itu? Apa dulu kau selalu berjemur di pagi hari ? menikmati hangatnya mentari bersama appanim …? " Tanya daehyun menerawang.

Luasnya setengah bumi ini ia kuasai sendirian. –berdua dengan ibunya . disini tidak ada tumbuhan apapun. Hanya ada ratusan kayu mati dan rumah-rumah kosong .

Wanita tersebut duduk berdampingan dengan daehyun.

"berjemur dibawah terik matahari memang menyenangkan daehyun-a .. "

Tangan mungil daehyun mengepal erat. Walau pun umurnya masih bisa dibilang amat kecil , ia sudah bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya , anak kecil dengan seribu kelebihan yang diasing kan makhluk muka bumi karna menganggapnya pembawa petaka sekaligus pembawa kegelapan abadi.

Daehyun telah lancar berlari dan berbicara ketika dia berusia dua tahun. Malaikat yang selalu ada disampingnya selalu merawatnya penuh kasih. Mengajarinya membaca. Menulis dan juga berhitung. Kemampuan-kemampuan menganggumkan lainnya juga daehyun dapatkan. Ia mampu medengar suara dalam jarak ribuan kilometer. Dan hal itu bisa ia gunakan untuk melindungi ibunya.

Daehyun mungil selalu melindungi ibunya kala sang ibu pergi kedesa perbatasan sana guna membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"kau ingin meninggalkan ku ? " lirih daehyun. Tangan lembut wanita itu mengusap sayang surai panjang daehyun yang terikat rapi.

"dengar baik-baik Jung Daehyun. Sekalipun ada ribuan cahaya atau ada yang memberikan ku matahari. Aku tak akan pernah menerimanya jika kau tidak bersama ku.

Aku memang benci dingin. Tapi jika ada matahari kecil disamping ku. Aku akan selamanya merasakan kehagatan darimu… " ujar wanita tersebut seraya menarik gemas hidung bangir daehyun.

Dua makhluk terasingkan itu berjalan beriringan menuju gubuk kecil mereka yang tak jauh ada diujung bukit. Daehyun kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"eommonim.. aku ingin menggendong mu. " pinta daehyun

"hieehhh ?! "

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur . gelengan dari ibunya membuat daehyun mengeryit

"tidak boleh. Aku masih kuat , kau tidak lihat kaki kekar eomma eoh.. " daehyun mendesah kecewa.

"kau boleh menggedong ku ketika kau sudah tujuh tahun. Itupun jika tinggi mu bertambah putraku… " ledek wanita cantik itu. Ia melenggang mendahului daehyun.

Hidup mereka mungkin memang terkurung dalam sebuah kegelepan abadi. Tapi jauh didalam hati keduanya masih ada cahaya yang tak kalah terang dan akan selalu bersinar. Selamanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

* * *

Kepakan sayap daehyun mengaung pelan dalam keheningan dunianya. Ia sudah bersiap menuju perbatasan. Perasaannya berubah tak menentu, cahaya di belahan bumi sana sudah sedikit meredup. Itu artinya hari akan beranjak malam tapi orang yang di tunggu daehyun belum mendekati perbatasan.

 _"_ _daehyun-a … "_ panggilan merdu menyapa pendengaran daehyun. Senyum lega terpancar jelas ddari raut wajahnya. Ia segera mengepakan sayapnya, terbang dalam beberapa detik menuju sumber suara tersebut. Melewati hutan belantara rindang yang di penuhi binatang buas.

"eommonim… ! " pekik daehyun senang. Ia segera menghambur kepelukan ibunya.

"kenapa lama sekali.. ? Tanya daehyun dalam pelukan ibunya. Sang ibu tertawa pelan

"tadi ibu bertemu anak sebayamu. Dia tersesat , jadi eomma membantunya mengantarkan dia pulang kerumahnya. " jelas ibu daehyun.

"aku khawatir sekali.. " lirih daehyun.

"dan rasa khawatir mu itu membuatku bahagia.. ahhh… putraku keren sekali.. " gemas ibu daehyun.

Wajah pucat daehyun tersipu samar. "ayo kita pulang, eomma membawakan mu hadiah, "

"hadiah… ? " ulang daehyun

Ibu daehyun tersenyum misterius, menarik sang putra untuk segera pulang. Wajah kecil daehyun berubah sendu, rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat tumbuh dewasa agar ia bisa membawa ibunya terbang. Tak perlu bersusah payah berjalan ribuan kilometer hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan.

Andai saja ada tanaman lain yang bisa tumbuh tanpa bantuan matahari. mungkin ibunya tak perlu berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa persediaan makan untuk seminggu penuh.

Memang ada satu pohon ajaib yang bisa tumbuh dalam kegelapan. Sayangnya . itu hanyalah makanan daehyun. Makanan yang membuat kekuatannya bertambah. Membuat kenaehan dalam tubuhnya berkembang biak, daehyun membenci itu , tapi… ia tak bisa memungkiri dirinya membutuhkan makanan pahit itu.

Dan karna kekuatan itu pula, ia beserta ibunya bisa bertahan dalam kegelapan ini. tubuh hangatnya bisa sedikit mengurangi dinginnya "malam" yang selalu hinggap dalam rumah mungilnya, daehyun menjadi alat penghangat terbaik. Setidaknya ia suka dengan keanehannya yang satu ini.

Tak hanya itu , tadi _"pagi"_ daehyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dari tubuhnya, bola mata kirinya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. awalnya daehyun takut sang ibu akan ketakutan jika melihat matanya, tapi., yang terjadi adalah … ibunya menjerit kegirangan dan terus berucap _"Daebakkk ! "_

Daehyun kecil hanya bisa bergumam kesal –senang , selain keanehan matanya, daehyun kini tau , ia bisa mengobati 'luka' melalui cahaya yang ia keluarkan dari tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan dengan pergelangan yang tertato alami nan abadi , tato hidup yang mungkin sewaktu –waktu bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, goresan hitam abstrak melingkar yang akan ikut bercahaya kala ia memancarkan kekutannya. Keanehan itu hanya daehyun yang tau , itu baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia melihat seekor anak burung terluka parah di kedua sayapnya.

"eommonim,,, aku… punya teman baru… " daehyun kecil tersenyum misterius melihat guratan oenasaran diparas cantik ibunya

* * *

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

* * *

Daehyun kecil tampak sibuk terbang kesana kemari, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya. Kali ini tidak lagi terbang sendirian.. ada seekor burung hantu yang selalu menempel di bahu kecilnya , burung itu enggan terbang sendiri , atau mungkin belum bisa terbang. Daehyun tidak tau.

Sementara ibunya seperti biasa, sedang meracik sesuatu di dapur kumuh mereka. Mengepul kan asap dari kayu bakar yang daehyun cari. Ia dan ibunya tak memerlukan batu untuk bersusah payah menghidupkan api, daehyun kecil sudah bisa menjetika jarinya dan "whofff" api biru muncul diujung jemari kecilnya..

Daeyun terus terbang bebas dan hinggap diujung pohon besar dihutan belantara, tempat perbatasan dunianya dan dunia luar. Cahaya terang disana sudah sedikit meredup. Itu artinya , hari sudah beranjak sore.

"noctua, kau tau.. ? aku sangat ingin pergi kesana… " jari kecil daehyun menunjuk kearah belahan bumi lain tersebut. Burung hantu berwarna putih itu daehyun berikan nama dari hasil bacaanya semalam. Ibunya yng mengetakan bahwa teman barunya itu adalah burung hantu. Burung yang beraktifitas dimalam hari. Noctua –sang burung berbunyi pelan. Daehyun tersenyum , mengusap sayang teman barunya.

"hahh.. aku senang tidak sendirian lagi. Kau harus berjanji selalu menemaniku eoh.. ? " burung itu kembali bersuara pelan, menggesekan tubuhnya di leher kecil daehyun, daehyun terkekeh pelan.

Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi semenjak kelahirannya di muka bumi.

Tawa kecilnya berhenti tiba-tiba , telinga daehyun menangkap teriakan kecil dari dalam hutan belantara. Mata merah daehyun menerawang jauh merasuki hutan didepannya, wajah pucatnya mengeras . dalam pandangan kaburnya ia melihat seorang anak yang tengah di kerubungi puluhan hewan buas menatapnya lapar. Jeritan kecil itu mengaung memekakan telinga daehyun. Secepat kilat , daehyun mengepakkan sayapnya , terbang meluncur mendekati perbatasan. Raut ketakutan anak tersebut mematahkan pertahanan daehyun akan larangan ibunya untuk mendekati perbatasan.

Kepakan sayap daehyun membuat dedaunan kering disekitarnya mengibar kacau saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi anak kecil di belakangnya. Puluhan hewan disana yang awalnya menatap garang sosok di belakang daehyun berubah meredup ketakutan. Beberapa diantaranya langsung berlari menjauh ketakutan.

Daehyun menyeringai keji. Hanya ada satu hewan sejenis kucing besar berwarna hitam yang masih menatapnya garang.

Daehyun menjentikan jarinya , munculah api biru. "kau masih ingin memakan anak ini? " Tanya daehyun pada hewan tersebut. Hewan berkaki empat itu Nampak takut gemetaran. Tapi sorot mata laparnya masih saja sibuk menatap anak kecil di belakang daehyun.

"pergi atau kubakar tubuhmu dengan api ini. ? " ancam daehyun. Seolah mengerti akan apa yang daehyun katakan . hewan buas itu merengsek mundur. Berlari menjauh dari sana. Daehyun hendak berbalik guna menatap anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan tersebut, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya . ia tahu mungkin saja anak itu akan lebih ketakutan jika melihat makhluk seaneh dirinya.

Daehyun bergerak maju meninggalkan anak tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ,

"jangan pergi… -ak –aku mohon… " lirih anak kecil tersebut sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Daehyun mendesah resah, ia bingung antara membawa anak tersebut atau meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

Ia berbalik, menatap anak yang 'mungkin' sebaya dengannya. Daehyun mendekati anak tersebut. Anak itu memakai baju berwarna hijau gelap, tak seperti daehyun yang selalu bertelanjang dada, ia hanya memakai _baji_ . sebuah kain yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

' _ternyata manusia itu indah sekali, kau juga tidak mempunyai sayap mengerikan seperti ku. Aku rasa kau seperti ibuku…_ ' bisik daehyun dalam hati , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa 'anak tersebut' ke gubuk kumuhnya,

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh anak tersebut dengan kedua lengan mungilnya, ia mencoba terbang. Percobaan pertama , tubuh daehyun limbung kebawah, sedikit menyesuaikan beban dalam gendongan tangannya , daehyun kecil terbang melesat di temani noctua dan si anak asing dalam gendongan daehyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.^_^ TBC or End ^_^?.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hehe adakah yang baca nih ff ? lanjut atau cukup segini aja? kk~ aku tau koq, ini ff percobaan pendeknya kebangetan.**

 **yaaa... namanya juga ff percobaan , ya nggak? #naikturuninalis**

 **oya, readersnim... oleh minta pendapatnya buat kelanjutan ff Fade Away, entah hilang kemana mood buat ngelanjutin tuh ff.**

 **mohon suarakan(?) ide kalian pada anak berotak bebal ini.**

 **hee ya ya ya... ?**

 **ah.. buat yang udah review di ff Don't Love Me. aku ucapkan dengan Lantang TERIMA KASIH ^^**

 **review kalian berarti sangat eyy, mungkin reviewnya aku bales lewat PM aja yh... -buat yang**

 **Bye Bye readersnim ^^**


	2. Amicus

**Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Chapter : II**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum mashei itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^.**

* * *

 ***Last Chapter***

' _ternyata manusia itu indah sekali, kau juga tidak mempunyai sayap mengerikan seperti ku. Aku rasa kau seperti ibuku…_ ' bisik daehyun dalam hati , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa 'anak tersebut' ke gubuk kumuhnya,

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh anak tersebut dengan kedua lengan mungilnya, ia mencoba terbang. Percobaan pertama , tubuh daehyun limbung kebawah, sedikit menyesuaikan beban dalam gendongan tangannya , daehyun kecil terbang melesat di temani noctua dan si anak asing dalam gendongan daehyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.Chapter II**

 **.**

 ***Demon1004 In Tenebris***

.

* * *

"Ommo?! Daehyun-a ! –siap " pekikan tertahan ibu daehyun terpotong kala putra kecilnya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Derap langkap ibunya mengiringi langkah daehyun menuju ruangan kecil yang tak lain adalah kamarnya , daehyun membaringkan sosok dalam gendongannya diatas _futon_ yang telah tergelar , tiba-tiba ibu daehyun menjerit keras.

Daehyun kecil menghela nafas kesal. "wae eommonim ?! " teriak daehyun

ibu daehyun tak menggubris teriakan kesal outranya, ia sibuk mendekati tubuh anak kecil tersebut

"aku rasa dia tersesat dihutan belantara, aku mendengar teriakannya. " jelas daehyun singkat

"jadi. ? kau datang keperbatasan ? " selidik ibu daehyun.

"aku terpaksa, jeosonghamnida eommonim… "daehyun merununduk. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas, menggeleng pelan melihat perilaku anaknya hari ini. Tak biasanya daehyun melanggar apa yang ia larang. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya daehyun tak mengindahkan larangannya.

"sudahlah.. lagi pula kali ini kau terpaksa… hanya saja… -"

Daehyun menatap ibunya tak mengerti.

"—di –dia putra mahkota _state light_ " ibu daehyun jatuh terduduk . menyeret tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dengan sosok sang putra mahkota.

Daehyun memutar mata merahnya jengah

"tempat yang penuh cahaya itu maksud mu? Lantas kenapa ? kau terlihat takut eommonim. Apa dia lebih menakutkan dibanding diriku? " tanya daehyun ketus

"tsk. Bukan itu bodoh. Dia itu .putra mahkota. Sesorang yang nantinya akan menjadi raja. " ibu daehyun menjentikan jarinya tepat didahin daehyun.

"hahhh ayolah eommonim … dia hanya manusia biasa, buktinya dia meringkuk ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan binatang berkaki empat tadi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti dia menjadi raja … ? " daehyun beringsut mendekati tempat terbaringnya sang putra mahkota , namun belum sempat ia mendekat sang ibu memukul kepalanya keras, menariknya menjauh. daehyun meringis pelan .

"aishhh… Wae ?! " daehyun mendengus

"dengarkan eommonim baik-baik. Kau harus bersembunyi. Jangan sampai dia melihat mu. It—"

"dia sudah bangun eommonim " daehyun berujar tenang, mengisyaratkan ibunya untuk berbalik.

Mata sipit ibu daehyun membulat, ia segera berlutut gugup, daehyun masih saja berdiri. Berdecak kesal melihat ibunya sangat menghormati manusia lemah didepan daehyun.

mata merah daehyun menatap manik mata sang putra mahkota , mata terindah yang pernah daehyun temui. Mata coklat itu mampu menghipnotis daehyun kecil beberapa detik karna setelahnya ia ditarik paksa oleh ibunya untuk berlutut

"shireoh . " kata daehyun kukuh,

Mata coklat sang putra mahkota mengerjap pelan, menatap daehyun –takjub .

"wae.. ? kau mau menangis bocah? " ketus daehyun tak suka ditatap sedemikian intens oleh anak seumurannya. Daehyun memekik kesakitan kala ibunya mencubit kakinya.

"Daebak.. kau tampan sekali " celetuk sang putra mahkota, wajah pucat daehyun terlihat sedikit memerah , sang ibu hanya bisa melongo heran mendengar gumaman anak tersebut.

"itu sudah pasti "

 _'_ _daehyun tetaplah daehyun. Anak kecil angkuh persis seperti ayahnya'_ lirih ibu daehyun dalam hati

"ahh.. bibi ?! anda orang yang kemarin!? "suara putra mahkota melengking saat matanya menatap sosok perempuan yang tengah berlutut , ia segera mendekati ibu daehyun . menghambur memeluk sosok penolong pertamanya.

"—Hwang –" tubuh ibu daehyun menegang.

"kau tak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu, cukup panggil aku Yoo Youngjae, sebenarnya aku benci di panggil hwangtaejang " keluh youngjae –putra mahkota.

"—Tap "

"eommonim. Berbicaralah setegas biasanya, cih.. untuk apa kau bicara sekaku itu dengan anak ingusan seperti dia? " tandas daehyun tak sopan

"ya – " bentakan ibu daehyun melayang diudara, ia merasakan tarikan pelan dari youngjae,

"bibi.. dia , -siapa ? " bisik youngjae penasaran.

"aku mendengarnya " daehyun beranjak pergi,

"—ahh … perkenalkan. Dia putra ku , Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. " ibu daehyun member isyarat pada putra semata wayang nya untuk merunduk horma tanda pengenalan. Tapi daehyun malah tak berkutik.

"Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae imnida.. salam kenal daehyun-a.. aku rasa kita satu umuran… " youngjae mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum ramah

"aku tidak suka senyum mu. " terang daehyun pedas. Jitakan keras mendarat indah diatas surai gelapnya.

"jaga ucapan mu daehyun-a ! kau ingin mempermalukan eomma hah ? " bentak ibu daehyun garang

Daehyun menunduk sedih. Ia tau , sangat tau jika mempunyai anak seperti dirinya saja sudah menimbulkan aib.

Hati daehyun berdenyut nyeri, _'aku hanya anak hina yang memalukan'_ daehyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku pergi " lirih daehyun melesat keluar dari gubuk sederhana mereka.

Ibu daehyun tampak terkejut menyadari kalimat yang tak seharusnya ia lontarkan. Tarikan pelan mengalihkan pandangannya .

"bibi, anda tidak ingin mengejar daehyun? Dia terlihat sedih. " ibu daehyun tersenyum kecil, menuntun putra mahkota duduk di tepi ranjang.

"dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri, Mm.. hwangtaejang, ada yang ingin ham—"

"bibi ! aku kan sudah bilang panggil saja youngjae, anda curang. memanggil daehyun dengan namanya . sementara memanggil ku dengan embel-embel Hwantaejang …" rajuk youngjae memanlingkan wajah chubby nya.

Ibu daehyun tertawa pelan. Mengusap surai youngjae "baiklah hwa- -youngjae-ssi … "

Youngjae tersenyum lebar . "jadi… apa dia itu putra anda ? " Tanya youngjae penasaran

"tentu saja. Dia anakku satu-satunya. "

"tapi apa yang dia pakai, itu terlihat seperti sayap, tapi bibi tak memiliki sayap .. dan juga matanya—" youngjae menerawang

"dia berbeda dengan kita youngjae-ssi … dan karna perbedaan itulah kami berada jauh dari kerajaan anda. jadi… maukah anda berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun ? " ibu daehyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, walaupun sedikit kebingungan youngjae mau menautkan kelingking kecilnya.

"mungkinkah ini… daerah telarang yang sering appanim katakan ? " racau youngjae kecil , ibu daehyun tersenyum kecut. Anak sekecil youngjae saja sudah tau akan hal ini. jika saja seekor semut bisa berbicara mungkin semut itu juga tau daerah terlarang ini.

"untuk itu hamba mohon… jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kami… mohon lupakan semua kejadian ini… " ibu daehyun berlutut , menghadap youngjae kecil yang duduk diatas futon.

"anda tak perlu berlutut seperti itu bibi.. aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua… aku mungkin bisa merahasiakan ini semua, tapi… aku tidak bisa melupakan penyelamat ku,terlebih bibi sudah menyelamatkan ku dua kali… "

"Mmm … begini, sebenarnya yang menyelamatkan anda kali ini adalah daehyun. Dia melihat anda tersesat dihutan. "

Hazel youngjae kecil membulat tak percaya "ternyata dia tak hanya tampan… ugh.. aku iri dengannya , "

Ibu daehyun terkekeh "apa yang membuat anda iri ? mugnkin itu hanya satu kelebihan daehyun tapi masih banyak kekurangan yang ia miliki "

"benarkah … ? apa kekurangan daehyun ? " youngjae bertanya antusias.

"banyak youngjae-ssi, sangat banyak… "

Mendengar jawaban ambigu ibu daehyun. Youngjae merengut marah. Wanita disampingnya tersenyum, ini seperti mimpi. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat tamu dalam dunia gelapnya bersama daehyun. Bahkan tamu yang amat sangat dihormati.

"saya yakin, anda akan menjadi raja yang sangat bijak… " celetuk ibu daehyun tiba-tiba

" eoh ? benarkah ? … tapi … aku tidak ingin menjadi raja bibi.. aku lebih senang menjadi teman daehyun" youngjae tertawa keras. Mau tak mau , ibu daehyun ikut tertawa lepas bersama sang putra mahkota.

"Mmm.. bibi, apa sekarang sudah pagi ? " tanya youngjae penasaran

"ini baru menginjak malam, bukankah anda tersesat karna sulit melihat ketika hari hampir petang? –seperti kemarin… ? " ujar ibu daehyun sedikit ragu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu , ibu daehyun sempat mendengar pelayan istana yang mengatakan bahwa putra mahkota memiliki penyakit semacam "buta petang" penglihatannya akan mengabur saat malam menjemput.

"heee anda mendengar berita memalukan itu? Ini aneh, harusnya aku pandangan ku sendikit mengabur, tapi kenapa disini sangat jelas? Mungkin kah karna api biru itu ? " youngjae bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa didengar ibu daehyun.

"—m "

"ahhh benar.. bibi . dari mana anda mendapatkan api biru itu?! " youngjae menjetikkan jari kecilnya

Lagi-lagi ibu daehyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah atraktif youngjae, berbanding terbalik dengan perilaku putra semata wayangnya.

"—youn " suara ibu daehyun tercekat melihat jemari mungil youngjae sedikit bergetar.

"youngjae-ssi… anda tidak apa-apa ?! " ibu daehyun terlihat khawatir hebat. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil youngjae,

"aku tidak apa-apa bibi,, hanya udaranya agak ding—" suara youngjae sedikit bergetar,

"ommo… dimana daehyun sekarang… " ibu daehyun berdiri gusar. Sekarang hanya daehyun yang bisa memberikan kehangatan untuk youngjae,

"bisa anda tunggu sebe—"

 **#BRAKKK**

"ada apa eommonim ? " lengking daehyun kala pintu kayu rumahnya terbanting keras.

Ibu daehyun tersenyum lega, daehyun selalu siaga jika hatinya menjerit gusar. Ikatan batin yang amat sangat kuat yang mereka miliki.

Youngjae sudah terbaring diatas ranjang keras milik daehyun.

"bisa kau duduk disini menemani youngjae, dia kedinginan. Ibu akan membawa sup hangat untuknya . " ucap ibu daehyun. Tanpa banyak bicara daehyun mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Youngjae tersenyum kikuk efek kedinginan.

Tubuh ibu daehyun telah lenyap tertelan pintu , daehyun kecil berdehem pelan.

"maaf " kata daehyun singkat

"Mwo ? "

"jeoseonghamnida hwangtaejang " daehyun menundukkan kepalanya ,

"aku tidak menerima maaf mu " tandas youngjae

"apa yang bisa hamba lakukan agar anda bisa memaafkan saya ? " daehyun masih menunduk

"pertama. Kita harus berteman . kedua, berhenti bebicara formal denganku , dan yang terakhir…

Ayoo kita berkenalan " youngjae mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan mungilnya masih bergetar pelan

Daehyun mengeryit heran . "kita bisa berteman ? " ulang daehyun

"tentu "

Daehyun menyambut tangan youngjae yang bergetar, rasa hangat langsung merambar naik ketubuh youngjae , getaran tubuhnya berhenti perlahan

"kau hangat " takjub youngjae. Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya ,

"Daehyun. Jung daehyun. Anak seorang manusia dan demon. Makhluk hina yang dikucilkan dunia. Aku juga anak memalukan pembawa kegelapan , jadi.. apa anda masih ingin berteman dengan ku " jelas daehyun penjang lebar. Tatapan tak suka youngjae keluarkan .

"Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae. Anak seorang raja yang selalu dikurung dalam sangkar emas. Memiliki penyakit aneh yang tak mungkin disembuhkan. Hidup dalam sebuah "rumah boneka" . Memiliki banyak pengawal tapi tak memiliki seorang pun teman, jadi… kau harus menjadi teman ku. " mutlak youngjae , tak lupa ia menyematkan senyum manisnya.

Hati dingin daehyun perlahan menghangat. Begitu pula youngjae, walaupun ia selalu tersenyum dan tampak ceria, namun siapa yang tau hatinya sesepi apa ?

 _'_ _seperti inikah rasanya memiliki teman ? '_ lirih mereka bersamaan –dalam hati

Daehyun awlanya hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, tapi , youngjae menahannya , ia tidur meringkuk seraya menarik tangan daehyun dalam pelukannya. Daehyun bergerak kikuk. Ujung bibirnya tetarik keatas membentuk senyuman tulus, sorot mata merahnya tak lepas dari paras manis sang putra mahkota. Tak lama daehyun ikut berbaring disamping youngjae, mata merahnya tak lepas dari paras youngjae , _"penyakit aneh? "_ desis daehyun sebelum jatuh tertidur disamping youngjae dengan tangan masih saling terkait.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah tergopoh terdengar mengentuk lantai kayu rumah tersebut, gesekan pintu terdengar pelan, wanita cantik yang tadinya hendak memanggil nama putra semata wayangnya terhenti otomatis. Mata sipitnya kembali melebar dibarengi jatuhnya rahany bawah runcingnya.

Kelopaknya berkedip beberapa kali seolah takut jika penglihataanya kali ini adalah ilusi semata. Perlahan ia melangkah menuju sehelai kain yang tertindih dua sosok mungil berbeda kasta. Senyum bahagia mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Tak pernah ia melihat daehyun tidur sedamai ini sebelumnya. Ia meletakan sup dan nasi gandum buatannya diatas meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Mengecup pelipis daehyun dan youngjae secara bergantian.

"jalja… " bisiknya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa gusar juga melingkupi hatinya, ia yakin seluruh Negara _state light_ sekarang tengah sibuk mencari putra sekarang hanya terfokus untuk mengantarkan youngjae kekerajaan –secara diam-diam tentunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC - ^_*.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

udah jelas kan siapa yang ditolongin dae? siapa lagi sih kalo bukan ...

thanks banget yang udah R&R , terhura banget ada yang mau baca ff beginian T.T

aku bales Reviewnya d PM #gaknanya.

buat yang gak , aku bales disini aja yahh... hehe

#chayeeon = Waaahh keren.. Dilanjut yah thor :)

*whielldaejae = hehe makasih chayeon, ok. ini udah aku lanjut koq, jangan lupa R&R lagii yaa~ #ngarep *thanks udah R&R chayeon^^* Salam Kenal..

#KIMARBLE =Oyyooyyy Daehyun punya sayap eakeak/? Bahaya tuh. Ntar daehyun bisa terbang bareng yj mulu/apaan sih/ ada yg baca? AKU NGGAK BACA NIH,GIMANA DONG?!/gg cieee ff percobaan cieee. Cie author-nim suka coba" cieee/? Awas aja kalo coba2 nggak dilanjut/? Getok nih/? Udah ah,berasa kotak review milik sendiri/? Sekian dan wassalam

*whielldaejae = hahah nyadar tuh ngomong sendiri jawab sendiri? kan... aku jadi bingung dah mau ngejawab apaan, lagian udah d jwb sendiri semua sih..wkwkwk ~~ okelah ,jangan lupa R&R lagii yaa~ #ngarep *thanks udah R&R chayeon^^* Salam Kenal..

#Daejae Sweet = lanjuuuut thorrr..

*whiell Daejae = OKOK, nih udah dilanjut kq... jangan lupa R&R lagii yaa~ #ngarep *thanks udah R&R Daejae Sweet^^* Salam Kenal..

* * *

*see you next chap readersnim ^^


	3. what is fiance?

**Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum mashei itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **kritik saran di butuhkan dan diterima , tapi tolong kalo kritik di enakin dikit yakk ^^**

 **Typo's = Udah pasti banyak, jadi.. ? gomen ^^**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***1004 SM***

 **.**

* * *

 _Langkah tergopoh terdengar mengentuk lantai kayu rumah tersebut, gesekan pintu terdengar pelan, wanita cantik yang tadinya hendak memanggil nama putra semata wayangnya terhenti otomatis. Mata sipitnya kembali melebar dibarengi jatuhnya rahany bawah runcingnya._

 _Kelopaknya berkedip beberapa kali seolah takut jika penglihataanya kali ini adalah ilusi semata. Perlahan ia melangkah menuju sehelai kain yang tertindih dua sosok mungil berbeda kasta. Senyum bahagia mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Tak pernah ia melihat daehyun tidur sedamai ini sebelumnya. Ia meletakan sup dan nasi gandum buatannya diatas meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Mengecup pelipis daehyun dan youngjae secara bergantian._

 _"jalja… " bisiknya sebelum keluar ruangan._

 _Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa gusar juga melingkupi hatinya, ia yakin seluruh Negara state light sekarang tengah sibuk mencari putra sekarang hanya terfokus untuk mengantarkan youngjae kekerajaan –secara diam-diam tentunya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi buta, daehyun dan ibunya telah sampai diperbatasan, youngjae masih tertidur pulas digendongan daehyun. Ia menyerahkan youngjae pada ibunya, youngjae menggeliat pelan. Hazelnya terbuka perlahan, lengan mungilnya mengusap sebelah kelopak matanya.

"kita kemana bibi? " kata youngjae menatap ibu daehyun dari belakang.

"saya akan mengatarkan anda ke kerajaan… " jelas ibu daehyun , youngjae menggeleng kecil

"bisakah aku tinggal disini saja bibi ? " pinta youngjae

"sebuah kehormatan anda memiliki keinginan seperti itu, tapi… apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan raja dan ratu ?, pasti mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan anda..

anda tidak kasihan dengan mereka … ? " sahut ibu daehyun lembut, youngjae mengangguk kecil, mengeratkan lilitanya dileher putih ibu daehyun.

"kenapa kalian tidak ikut saja… ? " suara youngjae mencicit

"jika bisa tentu saja kami ingin –sangat ingin. Namun itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Anda akan mengerti suatu saat nanti .. "

Hazel youngjae tampak menggenang. Daehyun mengerut heran.

"mata mu sakit? Kenapa matamu berair.. ? " Tanya daehyun heran. Ini kali pertama daehyun melihat mata mengeluar kan air. Youngjae mengusap kasar buliran beningnya.

"tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya terkena debu. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki menangis " elak youngjae parau.

Ibu daehyun tersenyum, ia tahu daehyun tak pernah melihat 'orang menangis' jika ia bersikap demikian mungkin wajar.

" oh, jadi menangis itu seperti itu, " gumam daehyun lirih ,

tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "bukankah semalam kau mengatakan punya penyakit aneh ? apa itu " ujar daehyun penasaran

"pandangannya sedikit kabur ketika menjelang petang. " jelas ibu daehyun tanpa diminta .

Daehyun mengangguk paham, iia mengepakkan sayapnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan youngjae.

tangan kanannya terulur menutup kedua mata youngjae, sang empu berusaha menyingkirkan lengan hangat daehyun , "tutup mata mu " nada memerintah memenuhi intonasi daehyun, mau tak mau youngjae menuruti perintah anak seusianya. . Ia sperti terhipnotis oleh intonasi tegas dan lembut –bersamaan.

Cahaya berwarna biru didominasi putih memancar cerah dari telapak tangan daehyun,

Tato abadi dipergelangan daehyun berkedut kentara, sinar biru cerah menguar dalam garis rumit tato tersebut, kristal bening menguar dari tubuh mungil daehyun. Kristal itu bergerak memutar mengelilingi tubuh daehyun,  
Ibu daehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa "terkejutnya" melihat hal menakjubkan didepan matanya, semilir angin pagi berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa daun kering. Perlahan tapi pasti buliran kristal itu menghilang, menghambur berjatuhan menerjang tanah.

Tato abadi daehyun meredup. -kembali berubah hitam kelam.

Daehyun menurunkan tangannya. "Selamat tinggal youngjae-a .."Bisik daehyun,

jauh dalam hati... ia menjerit tak ingin di tinggalkan teman pertamanya.  
Youngjae mengerjap pelan, kehangatan yang tadi menyergap kedua matanya telah menghilang seiring menyingkirnya tangan daehyun.

"Bukan selamat tinggal. Tapi sampai jumpa.. " Youngjae tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah daehyun yang terbang menjauh, memasuki -dunia gelapnya -lagi.

"suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu daehyun-a… ! aku akan tersesat lagi dan kau harus menemukanku! " teriak youngjae keras, dan teriakanya sukses membuat telinga ibu daehyun berdenging. Daehyun mengangkat sembelah tangannya tanpa menoleh.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sebuah takdir baru telah terukir diatas air. Pertemuan yang akan membawa mereka pada rel takdir ciptaan sang kuasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Deom1004 In Tenebris**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pria gagah duduk tercenung diatas bukit hitam dengan tanah gersang dan retak dimana-mana, kaki pucatnya menjutai santai ditepi jurang, jurang curam yang terlihat tak berdasar karna gelapnya sang alam tak menggetarkan pria itu akan kemungkinan jatuh terperosok kedalam kubangkan curam tersebut.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya yang selalu topless. Surai hitamnya yang diikat separuh bergoyang pelan menambah kesan tampan nan menawan.

 _'daehyun-a .. '_

Bisikan lirih itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga sang pria gagah. Ia berdiri cepat dan melesat pergi, mengepakkan kedua sayapnya berbeda warna nan bentuk itu mendekati perbatasan. entah sejak kapan sayapnya berubah makin aneh dari sebelumnya. sayap yang awalnya hanya berbeda warna itu kini menjadi berbeda bentuk pula semenjak ia menginjak usia sepuluh tahun.

sayap berwarna hitamnya kini menyerupai sayap seekor _vespertilionem,_ sedangkan sayap sebelahnya lmasih seperti semula -seperti seekor _pigeon._

daehyun bergerak semakin Mendekati air terjun ditengah hutan belantara. Markas penumpas rindunya dengan sang _'sahabat'_.

Sahabat putihnya saat ini juga ikut terbang disampingnya, -noctua.

Dua mahkluk bersayap itu sukses medarat di tempat yang berbeda, youngjae menepuk batu besar yang tertanam alami diatas tanah. Mengisyaratkan daehyun duduk disampingnya seperti biasa.

Si burung hantu juga setia bertengger diatas bahu daehyun. **Tujuh tahun** telah berlalu dan mereka masih saling bersua rutin seminggu sekali. Siapa yang mengira pertemuan pertama mereka akan menjadi pertemuan kedua ketiga bahkan tak terhingga?

Saat itu , seminggu setelah daehyun berpisah dengan youngjae diperbatasan. Daehyun selalu duduk mengamati wilayah perbatasan dari atas bukit. Berharap kembali mendengar suara merdu sang putra mahkota, ia hanya berharap putra mahkota bermain sedikit mendekat kearah hutan belantara itu agar ia bisa mendengar suaranya , namun tuhan memberikan lebih, saat itu ia kembali mendengar teriakan ketakutan dari arah hutan , daehyun juga mengumpat pelan saat melihat tubuh youngjae meringkuk ketakutan sang putra melakukan hal konyol yang sempat ia katakan ketika mereka akan berpisah.

 _'suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu daehyun-a… ! aku akan tersesat lagi dan kau harus menemukanku! '_ itulah kalimat sembrono youngjae yang ia rubah menjadi sebuah realita penuh resiko.

Dari kejadian itu pula daehyun mendapat teman baru –lagi. Bukan seorang manusia tentunya, melainkan seekor raja hutan berwarna putih yang hendak menerkam youngjae. jangan Tanya kenapa daehyun bisa berteman dengan raja hutan gagah itu. Daehyun hanya melakukan sedikit bantuan pada sang raja hutan berbulu putih itu,

yap . tepat sekali.

daehyun menyembuhkan luka menganga yang tergores cukup dalam akibat gerakan panik si raja hutan ketika daehyun mengamuk marah karna hewan berbulu putih itu telah menggores 'setitik' cakarnya di lengan youngjae.

Seperti kata pepatah. _'kemarin mungkin dia musuh mu, tak menutup kemungkinan jika besok musuhmu menjadi teman terbaik mu.'_ itulah yang dialami daehyun dan youngjae.

Sekarang mereka berteman dengan seluruh penghuni hutan belantara. Menjalin hubungan dengan ratusan penghuni hutan.

"—dae -Daehyun –jung daehyun " panggil youngjae menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Kesal karna teracuhkan begitu saja.

Daehyun mulai _'bangun'_ dari nostalgia nya. Ia memandangi wajah cemberut sang putra mahkota yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja.

"bagaimana kabar mu hari ini jae-a ? " Tanya daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah guyuran air terjun didepannya.

"baik sebelum aku diacuhkan oleh mu tuan. " youngjae menekan kata terakhirnya. Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik sekilas paras manis disampingnya ,

lirikan singkat itu cukup membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi chubby youngjae karna udara yang sedikit dingin mengingat ini telah mengijak pertengahan malam. Tak hanya itu, kerlipan cahaya alami yang selalu mengitari tubuh youngjae.

cahaya emas kunang-kunang yang tak henti menerangi tubuh youngjae dari gelapnya malam. Yah… kunang-kunang yang telah menemani youngjae selama tujuh tahun terakhir kala ia bertandang kedalam hutan belantara ini. mengitari tubuh youngjae sekedar membantu penglihatanya dipertengahan malam. Karna hanya saat malam menjempputlah mereka bisa bertemu.

Penyakit buta sesaat youngjae? itu sudah lama hilang. Tepat setelah tujuh tahun silam daehyun menutup kedua mata youngjae dengan tangan bercahayanya.

"awalnya aku rasa kabar ku baik, hahh itu terjadi sebelum aku mendengar kabar buruk. " ketus youngjae

"kabar buruk? " ulang daehyun

"hmm.. sangat buruk. Tiga tahun lagi aku akan diangkat menjadi seorang raja. Dan setelah itu. Aku akan bertunangan. Itu menyebalkan. Bukankah masih terlalu dini untuk ku? " keluh youngjae .

Daehyun tercenung beberapa saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. ' _Jika tiga tahun lagi, itu artinya youngjae telah menginjak umur lima belas tahun ? ' _itulah kilasan dalam fikiran daehyun

"bertunangan ? apa itu ? " Tanya daehyun heran. Ia tahu apa itu _'penyerahan jabatan –sebagai raja '_ tapi tidak dengan kata _'bertunangan'_

Youngjae mengerjap tak percaya. Tak menyangka daehyun tidak tau apa itu arti dari kata 'bertunangan'

Detik berikutnya ia terkekeh pelan. Alis tebal daehyun menukik heran.

"aku lupa hidupmu sedikit terisolasi, tak heran jika kau tak mengetahui arti kata barusan "

Daehyun mendengus kesal. ia kembali tak begitu faham mendengar kata "terisolasi" mungkin besok ia harus meminta buku sastra pada ibunya. Mengajarinya sedikit banyak istilah yang sering digunakan manusia diluar sana.

Youngjae menghentikan tawanya dan bergumam maaf.

"jadi, bertunangan itu , semacam jeda khusus –oh mian, kau pasti tidak tau jeda ? " Tanya youngjae terdengar meremehkan. Daehyun bungkam dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan youngjae.

 **(*)** "begini, itu seperti sebuah perkenalan dan pemastian janji sebuah hubungan yang nantinya akan berjalan menuju pernikahan. Pernikahan itu mungkin sebuah ikatan antara dua orang yang berjanji akan menjalani hidup mati mereka bersama. Dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, saling menghormati satu sama lain, saling melengkapi, yah.. kira-kira seperti itu lah.. " **(*)** jelas youngjae –walaupun dirinya sendiri sedikit ragu dengan apa yang di jelaskannya.

"kau mengerti ? " youngjae menatap daehyun.

"ani "

gezz.. youngjae mendegus sebal " terserahlah ... " youngjae berdecak sekali meluapkan kekesalanya, ia merasa penjelasan panjangnya amat tak berguna untuk membuat seorang jung daehyun yang kelewat polos mendekati bodoh itu untuk mengerti.

"jadi kalian belum saling mengenal ?bagaimana mungkin ada hubungan seperti itu sedangkan kalian belum saling mengenal satu sama lain? " heran daehyun, ia menunduk menatap aliran jernih air dibawahnya yang sedikit beriak.

"nah , karna hal itu , jadi diadakan pertunangan untuk saling mengetahui sifat satu sama lain. " tegas youngjae asal.

"siapa yang menjadi tunangan mu ? laki-laki atau perempuan ? " daehyun berubah sedikit cerewet .

tawa menggema menghias kesunyian malam hutan belanatara tersebut, siapa lagi jika bukan tawa pecah sang putra mahkota. Daehyun menatap datar kearah youngjae. ia merasa begitu bodoh dihadapan manusia satu ini.

"hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu daehyun-a , tentu saja dia itu perempuan. Hal seperti itupun masih kau tanyakan? Bhahaha " youngjae kewalahan sendiri meredakan tawanya.

Daehyun sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal lain, tapi melihat tawa lepas youngjae, membuat dirinya enggan untuk terlihat lebih bodoh lagi. Takut pertanyaan dia yang berikutnya akan semakin meledakkan tawa sahabatnya.

"kau terlihat bahagia dengan kabar itu ." celetuk daehyun. Tawa youngjae terhenti otomatis.

Hazel coklatnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan pekat. "apa maksudmu? "

Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya , meraih pedang perak namun berkilau emas, gagang pedang Nampak mewah berwarna emas dengan ukiran rumit tergambar jelas, lima senti dari ujung pedang tertancang Kristal bening tanpa warna.

"lebih baik kita latihan " daehyun lekas mengayunkan pedangnya,

Daehyun mengayunkan pedangnya dengan anggun, melangkah pasti mengimbangi gerakan tangannya. Sudah hampir dua tahun daehyun belajar memakai pedang dengan caranya sendiri. Sedikit banyak ibunya lah yang mengajarkan teknik baku memakai pedang, setelahnya ia mengkreasikan semua gerakan baku itu menjadi serangan telak pada lawannya. oh.. baiklah.. lawan itu sedikit tidak mungkin untuk ukuranseorang jung daehyun. bersua dengan orang selain ibunya dan sahabatnya saja tak pernah, jadi apa yang harus ia lawan ?

Biarpun ia tak pernah keluar darri kegelapan ini. setidaknya daehyun tau bagaimana cara bermain manusia dalam bertarung.

Youngjae berdecak kesal. entah kenapa ia selalu merasa kesal ketika daehyun mengayunkan pedang indahnya. Sosoknya tampak gagah dan hal itu membuat jantung berdesir tak karuan. Saat ini ia tengah berguru pada anak seusianya.

Sahabatnya yang lihai meliukan benda besi itu tak memiliki guru, namun disetiap gerakannya tersirat keteguhan hati daehyun.

Youngjae sendiri memiliki seseorang yang mengajarinya menggunakan pedang didalam istana. Namun jika boleh jujur , kemampuan gurunya diistana dalam menggunakan pedang tertinggal jauh dengan kelenturan daehyun memainkan besi panjang itu.

"ne sensei " ujar youngjae menggunakan bahasa tetangga. Daehyun yang mengerti kata itu mendengus pelan.

"aku bukan gurumu. Aku –"

"—kau sahabatku " potong youngjae cepat. Jantung daehyun berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya , akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sering berhenti berpacu secara mendadak tiap kali youngjae mengatakan kata 'sahabat' padanya. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik ia lupa cara bernafas.,

Satu kata yang mampu membuat seorang jung daehyun merasakan 'sakit' . rasa yang tak pernah daehyun sadari .

Rajutan takdir mereka berdua kembali tersusun, menautkan benang-benang kehidupan yang nantinya akan menghasilkan sebuah gambaran kehidupan dua insan tersebut. Entah gambaran yang membawa kebahagiaan ataupun sebaliknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*Demon1004 In Tenebris*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^-* TBC...*-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Haii hai.. Readersnim? hihiii thanks yang udah pada ripiuw.. gimana chap diatas? udah mulai jelaskah gimana pertumbuhan mereka? xixii.. maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan gitu, dari yang awal lima tahun loncat ke duabelas tahun.**

 **mm... maaf juga karna aku sekarang belum bisa balas review yang masuk -_-,**

 **Pokoknya sihhh makasihh banyak yang sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review-read-and favorite. hihii itu ngebantu semangat aku buat lanjutin bikin ff :D**

 **(*) tentang apa itu pernikahan + tungangan, sebenernya sih aku juga gak terlalu paham sama dua point itu, jadi penjelasan yang diatas itu , semata mata pandangan aku sendiri, mohon dimaklumi yaa readersnim kalo itu penjelasan dua kata itu gak seperti kenyataan yang ada :D**

 **ah.. selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan. dan Happy b'day Buat Jung daehyun.. #telatkaliii si pembuat salpok itu udah nambah tua aja yaa.. ehehe.**

 **PS :sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kalo ff fade away nya malah jadi gaje begitu. tapi aku usahain smga ff fantasi bobork q satu ini gak semengecewakan tuh ff fade away. tapi kemungkinan aku masih lanjutin tuh ff deh, hehe ^^**

 **^_*See YOu Next Chap Readersnim ^_^**


	4. Impossible

**Summary :**

 **Dunia terpisah secara rata ketika seorang anak demon terlahir kebumi, dimana bumi yang ia pijak akan diliputi kegelapan. anak tak berdosa yang diasingkan oleh makhluk bumi. demon kecil yang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.. serta seorang figur ibu yang selalu menemaninya. malaikatnya,**

 **Hidup dalam sebuah kegelapan adalah derita terdalam seorang jung daehyun. terlebih ketika ia juga harus menyeret sang ibu untuk menemaninya dalam dunia gelap miliknya. akankah ia bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya kehidupan? bisakah ia menghapuskan kegelapan yang menguasai setengah bumi ini?**

* * *

 ** _***Last Chapter* (III)*_**

 _"lebih baik kita latihan " daehyun lekas mengayunkan pedangnya,_

 _Youngjae berdecak kesal. entah kenapa ia selalu merasa kesal ketika daehyun mengayunkan pedang indahnya. Sosoknya tampak gagah dan hal itu membuat jantung berdesir tak karuan. Saat ini ia tengah berguru pada anak seusianya. Sahabatnya yang lihai meliukan benda besi itu tak memiliki guru, namun disetiap gerakannya tersirat keteguhan hati daehyun._

 _Youngjae sendiri memiliki seseorang yang mengajarinya menggunakan pedang didalam istana. Namun jika boleh jujur , kemampuan gurunya diistana dalam menggunakan pedang tertinggal jauh dengan kelenturan daehyun memainkan besi panjang itu._

 _"ne sensei " ujar youngjae menggunakan bahasa tetangga. Daehyun yang mengerti kata itu mendengus pelan._

 _"aku bukan gurumu. Aku –"_

 _"—kau sahabatku " potong youngjae cepat. Jantun daehyun berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya , akhir-akhir ini jantung sering berhenti secara mendadak tiap kali youngjae mengatakan kata 'sahabat' padanya. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik ia lupa cara bernafas._

 _Satu kata yang mampu membuat seorang jung daehyun merasakan 'sakit' . rasa yang tak pernah daehyun sadari ._

 _Rajutan takdir mereka berdua kembali tersusun, menautkan benang-benang kehidupan yang nantinya akan menghasilkan sebuah gambaran kehidupan dua insan tersebut. Entah gambaran yang membawa kebahagiaan ataupun sebaliknya._

* * *

 **Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum mashei itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^.**.

* * *

 **.*.*.* 1011 SM *.*.*.**

* * *

Percikan api biru menemani daehyun dalam diam. Iris merahnya menatap kobaran api di halaman tengah rumah mungilnya. Fikirannya melayang kemasa kemarin lusa saat ia berbincang basa-basi dengan sahabatnya.

Basa-basi yang membuatnya terus berikir keras selama beberapa hari. Langkah lembut dari koridor rumah daehyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Daehyun menegakan tubuhnya dari acara menyender ditiang kayu berwarna coklat.

"eommonim belum tidur ? " daehyun bersuara ketika ibunya duduk disamping daehyun.

"bagaimana eomma bisa tidur jika melihat putra tampannya bermurung ria selama beberapa hari terakhir? " senyum tipis menghias paras ibu daehyun

Daehyun berdecak. Sayapnya melebar menutupi tubuhnya yang duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lutunya. Sayap berbeda warna itu kini tumbuh lebih cepat dan juga lebar, tapi sayap 'indah' itu juga bisa meringkuk kecil sesuai kehendak si pemilik –daehyun.

"apa kegelisahanku menganggu istirahatmu eommonim? " lirih daehyun dalam kukungan sayapnya.

Tangan lembut ibu daehyyun mengusap sayap kanannya yang berwarna putih.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan hmm ?" ujar ibu daehyun.

Putranya Nampak menyusutkan kedua sayap indahnya, mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kukungan. Mata merahnya menatap sang ibu ragu, detik berikutnya daehyun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pangkua sang ibu, menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya dengan lengan kanan. Tak mau bersitatap dengan sang malaikat secara langsung.

"eommonim, ayahku, dia laki-laki atau perempuan? " celetuk daehyun, sambutan tak mengenakan langsung menyapa pendengaran tajamnya.

Yah… apalagi jika bukan tawa menggema seperti yang sahabatnya lakukan? Daehyun berdecak kesal,

Ibu daehyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya, menutup bukit bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"mian nee~ " ujar ibu daehyun setelah tawanya reda.

"tentu saja dia laki-laki, ayahmu adalah pria paling tampan diseluruh dunia. Bahkan kau kalah tampan dengannya. Kau tau , tuhan itu selalu memberikan pasangan dalam hidupnya, ada bumi ada juga langit, ada gelap ada terang, ada siang ada juga malam. " lanjut ibu daehyun.

"itu artinya bumi yang sedang kita pijak ini tidak memiliki pasangan bukan? Bukankah disini hanya ada kegelapan siang pun disini tak pernah hadir. " daehyun menatap ibunya penasaran.

"apa maksudmu bumi yang kita pijak ini tak memiliki pasangan eoh? Disini ada bumi, dan langit. Kau tidak melihat langit indah disana eoh ? kau selalu saja mengatakan kegelapan, bukankah dengan adanya eomma disampingmu kau akan selalu dikelilingi terangnya kasih sayang dariku . ? " ibu daehyun mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya, dan hal ini selalu ampuh untuk membungkam daehyun dari pertanyaan yang akan sulit ia jawab. Bukan sulit. Tapi sakit lebih tepat.

"jadi.. apa alasanmu menanyakan hal ini hmm ?" jari lentik ibu daehyun memainkan surai hitam putranya

"bertunangan. Apa laki-laki harus bertunangan dengan wanita? Wanita juga… apa dia harus bertunangan dengan laki-laki ? " pandangan daehyun menerawang.

"mungkinkah…? " pertanyaan menggantung ibu daehyun dijawab anggukan oleh sepasang iris berwarna merah.

"dia akan bertunangan. Tiga tahun lagi, setelah ia resmi menjadi seorang raja, dia akan bertunangan dengan makhluk wanita " jelas daehyun tanpa diminta.

Sang ibu hanya bisa diam , tangannya masih mengelus sayang surai putranya

"apa dulu eommonim juga bertunangan dengan appanim ? " daehyun menyampingkan tubuhnya.

"ani. Dulu, kami tidak bertunangan. Aku mencintai ayahmu tanpa perlu ikatan yang pasti. Hati ibu mu ini sudah terlanjur terjerat, jadi untuk apa kami bertunangan? " senyum manis terukir jelas dibibir tipis ibu daehyun.

"apa cinta dan suka itu hal yang berbeda ? " Tanya daehyun tak mengerti.

"tsk. kau belum mengerti hal yang seperti itu Tuan Jung daehyun. Lagi pula untuk ap—" iris indah ibu daehyun membulat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Yakk ! Jangan bilang kau sedang Jatuh cinta ?! " pekik ibu daehyun histeris, telunjuknya menunjuk daehyun tepat di hidung bangirnya. Daehyun menyingkirkan jari lentik ibunya, mendengus bosan mendengar pekikan ibunya.

"bukankah eommonim sendiri yang mengatakan belum saatnya aku mengerti hal yang seperti itu ? jadi… kemungkinan aku 'sedang jatuh cinta' itu ibarat siang yang tak akan pernah datang dalam dunia kita ini. " lirih daehyun pelan, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya guna melihat bentangan langit hitam diatasnya.

 _'bukan kemungkinan 'aku jatuh cinta', -aku rasa , harusnya aku mengatakan_ _ **tak mungkin**_ _aku mendapatkan cinta'_ lanjut daehyun dalam hati,

fikirannya sibuk menerawang bentuk perasaanya. Apa ini sekedar suka , atau lebih. Ia tak tau, daehyun hanya tau hatinya akan berdenyut nyeri ketika youngjae menceritakan hidup bonekanya dalam sangkar emas, beban yang akan ia pikul diatas pundak mungilnya setelah ia resmi diangkat menjadi raja, dan juga…. Jatungnya berdetak begitu cepat , -ngilu secara bersamaan saat youngjae mengatakan ia akan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita.

"—ae –dae –daehyun –jung daehyun! " ibu daehyun yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran karna diacuhkan putra nya mencubit keras hidung bangir daehyun. Membuat sang empu menggerutu kecil

"apa yang kau lamunkan hingga mengacuhkan eomma huh ? " desis ibu daehyun , matanya menyipit selidik.

"Eobseo.. " jawab daehyun tanpa minat. Helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok wanita cantik tersebut. Tangan lembutnya mengusap surai kelam milik sang putra yang terlihat sedikit memanjang

"kau bisa menceritakan kegundahan mu kapanpun hmm.. "

Daehyun mengangguk sekilas, mata merahnya kembali bersembunyi, terlalu takut melihat pandangan sendu ibunya.

 _'tentu saja dia itu perempuan.. '_ ucapan youngjae itu masih terngiang nyaring, sedetik pun daehyun tak bisa melupakan kata-kata tersebut.

 _'harus perempuan yaa… itu artinya laki-laki tidak boleh eoh? Hmm atau dilarang ? terlebih jika laki-laki itu adalah makhluk pembawa petaka seperti ku._

 _Mungkin langkah yang harus aku ambil adalah membasmi rasa konyol ini sebelum tunasnya mencuat. Sadarlah jung daehyun. iblis sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengan malaikat seperti youngjae._

 _Eomma.. aku sangat ingin bertanya padamu akan hal ini, tapi aku takut kau membenci ku. Maaf jika kebungkaman ku kali ini meresahkan mu. '_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari dan bulan terus berganti dengan cepat, itu yang daehyun tau, ada siang yang disinari hangat matahari dan ada malam yang ditemani bulan, bulan si penerima cahaya pantulan dari sang mentari.

Goresan batu tempat ia menghitung bergantinya hari telah di penuhi goresan, terlihat tubuh tegapnya tengah menggores batu besar satu garis lurus disamping garis lainnya. Daehyun melakukan ini untuk menghitung berapa lama ia tak bertemu sahabatnya. Ia tahu dari ibunya, saat lagi-lagi ia menanyakan berapa lama youngjae tak bertandang ke _wilayahnya_.

tangan pucatnya meraba garis-garis yang ia goreskan setelah kunjungan terakhir youngjae.

"tiga puluh… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Jae… aku harap kau baik-baik saja.. " lirih daehyun. sejauh pekenalannya dengan youngjae, inilah hari terlama sahabatnya tak bertandang kedunia nya.

Daehyun berbalik, siap mengepak sayapnya menjauh dari dinding besar tempatnya menghitung hari.

Sapuan angin kencang menerpa tubuh telanjangnya, namun sosok itu tak sedikitpun menampakan ekspresi kedinginan, disebelahnya makhluk putih –cukup besar juga ikut terbang bersamaanya,

"aku tau kau juga merindukannya noctua.. " daehyun tersenyum sekilas pada sahabatnya yang lain, sahabat yang selalu menemaninya setiap detik.

Kaki tanpa alas daehyun menepak disebuah dahan besar hutan perbatasan, mata merahnya menelisik jauh masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Hingga sebuah sieulet tubuh ringkih terduduk nyaman diatas punggung sebuah banteng.

 _'aku sangat beruntung.. masih ada kalian yang mau menerima ku dan juga ibu ku… '_ rasa syukur merasuk kedalam relung hati daehyun, penghuni hutan perbatasan ini amat sangat baik pada keluarga kecilnya. Walau mereka hanyalah ribuan binatang, tapi daehyun sangat menyayangi keluarga besarnya.

"eomonim… " panggil daehyun lembut,

Sang banteng perkasa menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit merundukan tubuhnya agar wanita cantik tersebut bisa turun lebih mudah.

"ahh.. kau tak perlu melakukannya Tuan banteng, aku bisa menurunkan eomma.. " daehyun mengusap sayang kepala sang banteng,

"eomma.. bisa sendiri dae—" belum sempat wanita cantik itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, daehyun telah membawa sang ibu turun dari punggung sang banteng.

"Dasar kau ini~… dan untukmu tuan banteng, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, kau benar-benar baik… " wanita itu berujar senang seraya memeluk leher banteng hitam itu tanpa takut.

"hari sudah hampir gelap, kita pulang dulu nee~ … " ibu daehyun berpamitan pada banteng hitam tersebut, dibalas dengungan pelan dari binatang perkasa didepannya,

Lengan kekar daehyun membawa sosok ibunya ala bridal, kepakan sayap berbeda warna miliknya menerbangkan daun kering diatas tanah yang ia pijak

"sampai jumpa tuan banteng, jaga dirimu baik-baik.. " kali ini daehyun lah yang berpamitan ia tersenyum sekilah sebelum terbang jauh membawa sang ibu kedunia mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

helaan nafas lagi-lagi menguar dari mulut pucat daehyun, wajah muramnya kian bertambah redup saat fikirannya sibuk melayang menganalisis keadaan sahabatnya. wanita cantik yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya cukup tau apa yang sedang dirisaukan putra tunggalnya.

saat ini mereka tengah berjalan pelan menuju istana mungil di ujung bukit, ibu daehyun lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibanding terbang bersama anaknya, bukan karna takut ataupun bosan, ia hanya tak ingin terlalu cepat sampai di rumah sederhana mereka. ibu muda itu juga jengah melihat keadaan putranya yang semakin pendiam semenjak putra mahkota tak bertandang kedunia mereka.

"daehyun-ah.. apa kau merindukan putra mahkota? " ibu daehyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"hmm.. sedikit eomma.. " daehyun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

 _'aku tau.. cepat atau lambat ia akan bosan bermain dengan bocah iblis sepertiku'_

"putra mahkota tidak melupakan mu anak ku.. dia.. -dia.. sedang sakit keras... " jelas ibu daehyun ragu-ragu, khawatir akan reaksi putranya setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang sahabatnya.

daehyun mematung. wajah pucat nya kian bertambah pucat, mata merahnya menyala semerah darah. ia menatap ibunya, menuntut penjelasan lebih

"tepatnya tiga minggu yang lalu, putra mahkota jatuh sakit, tapi kau tenang saja.. kata tabib yang menanganinya, ia sudah lebih baik. setidaknya ada makanan yang bisa masuk kedalam perutnya.

maaf.. eomma baru memberitahukannya padamu, eomma hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir.. " tangan mungil ibu daehyun mengusap surai hitam anaknya. daehyun tetap bergeming. kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"-aku... -"

"kau tidak bisa kesana.. eomma mohon.. jangan bertindak gegabah atau kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..

yang terpenting sekarang adalah , putra mahkota baik-baik saja.. tabib yang menanganinya sahabat baik eomma, jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, percayakan pada nya hmm... ? " mendengar nasihat ibunya, daehyun menggeram kesal menyadari kebenaran mutlak kalimat ibunya.

"eomma... apa tidak ada cara sedikitpun agar aku bisa menginjakkan kaki ini kebumi hangat itu? " lirih daehyun putus asa, jika saja ia bisa melakukannya, daehyun akan secepatnya mendatangi kediaman youngjae, dan mengobatinya. bila perlu ia akan menggores tubuhnya agar darah hitam miliknya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit sahabatnya.

sang ibu menghela nafas, kedua lengan ringkihnya memeluk daehyun lembut, "ada satu cara... walaupun sulit, eomma yakin kau bisa melakukannya, dan ini.. perlu waktu yang lama, kau haru-"

"akan aku lakukan apapun, selama apapun akan aku lakukan eomma... " ujar daehyun tegas.

setitik bulir bening mengalir diatas kedua pipi tirus wanita berstatus ibu tersebut. ia merasa sangat sadis sebagai seorang ibu, memberi harapan yang tak mungkin pada putra kecilnya, harapan yang hampir bersifat semu. gagal memberikan masa kecil yang indah untuk daehyun, gagal memberi warna dalam hidup anaknya, jadi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang putra, sedikit memberi harapan semu untuk menggapai keinginan sang putra bertandang ke bumi hangat. andai daehyun tahu bumi diseberang itu penuh dengan kelicikan serta keserakahan.

 _'' maaf Youngjae-ssi, aku tak bisa berdiri disampingmu saat kau terpuruk seperti ini.. berjanjilah kau baik-baik saja, dan tunggu aku disana. dua tahun, tiga tahun bahkan jika harus menunggu seratus untuk bisa bertandang ketempatmu, aku akan melakoninya.._

 _cahayaku... tetaplah bersinar.. Jebal... "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*TBC*- .**

 **.**

 **.R &R?. **

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **di chapter kali ini, hampir gak ada moment daejaenya, cz disini aku lagi nyoba fokus kearah perasaan daehyun dan minimnya dia akan hal-hal berbau perasaan. disini mereka masih 12 tahun, aku bingung gimana cara ngejelasin umur mereka, jadi aku kasih keterangan disini aja..**

 **kalo chapter diatas malah makin bikin bingung, aku fikir , aku emang gak berbakat bikin ff bergenre fantasi.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

 **makasih yang udah review di ff Death Of Flower ^^ : emaknya daehyun - Han Dalgi - Miss Ngiweung - Bbangssang - daejae ship - rimajaehyun - Ibob - Just DaeJae**

 **See You Next ff Readersnim *Maybe ^^**


	5. See You Again

**Summary :**

 **Dunia terpisah secara rata ketika seorang anak demon terlahir kebumi, dimana bumi yang ia pijak akan diliputi kegelapan. anak tak berdosa yang diasingkan oleh makhluk bumi. demon kecil yang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.. serta seorang figur ibu yang selalu menemaninya. malaikatnya,**

 **Hidup dalam sebuah kegelapan adalah derita terdalam seorang jung daehyun. terlebih ketika ia juga harus menyeret sang ibu untuk menemaninya dalam dunia gelap miliknya. akankah ia bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya kehidupan? bisakah ia menghapuskan kegelapan yang menguasai setengah bumi ini?**

* * *

 ** _***Last Chapter* (IV)*_**

 _"eomma... apa tidak ada cara sedikitpun agar aku bisa menginjakkan kaki ini kebumi hangat itu? " lirih daehyun putus asa, jika saja ia bisa melakukannya, daehyun akan secepatnya mendatangi kediaman youngjae, dan mengobatinya. bila perlu ia akan menggores tubuhnya agar darah hitam miliknya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit sahabatnya._

 _sang ibu menghela nafas, kedua lengan ringkihnya memeluk daehyun lembut, "ada satu cara... walaupun sulit, eomma yakin kau bisa melakukannya, dan ini.. perlu waktu yang lama, kau haru-"_

 _"akan aku lakukan apapun, selama apapun akan aku lakukan eomma... " ujar daehyun tegas._

 _setitik bulir bening mengalir diatas kedua pipi tirus wanita berstatus ibu tersebut. ia merasa sangat sadis sebagai seorang ibu, memberi harapan yang tak mungkin pada putra kecilnya, harapan yang hampir bersifat semu. gagal memberikan masa kecil yang indah untuk daehyun, gagal memberi warna dalam hidup anaknya, jadi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang putra, sedikit memberi harapan semu untuk menggapai keinginan sang putra bertandang ke bumi hangat. andai daehyun tahu bumi diseberang itu penuh dengan kelicikan serta keserakahan._

 _'' maaf Youngjae-ssi, aku tak bisa berdiri disampingmu saat kau terpuruk seperti ini.. berjanjilah kau baik-baik saja, dan tunggu aku disana. dua tahun, tiga tahun bahkan jika harus menunggu seratus untuk bisa bertandang ketempatmu, aku akan melakoninya.._

 _cahayaku... tetaplah bersinar.. Jebal... "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Maaf ada Revisi untuk tahun sebelum Masehi nya. harusnya setelah 7 tahun kemudian tahun yang tertera 1016 SM, tapi di chapter kemaren aku malah nulis 1011 SM. -_-**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 **.*.*.* 1016 SM *.*.*.**

* * *

Pintu geser rumah yang berdiri tegap ditengah gersang nya tanah bergeser pelan, sosok tampan tampak berdiri melangkah keluar dari istana kecilnya, tak lupa seekor burung putih hinggap diatas pundak kirinya. Dua makhluk bersayap itu berjalan dalam diam. Silir angin menerpa tempat tersebut menyebabkan helaian hitam daehyun yang cukup panjang berkibar pelan. Rumah yang bisa dibilang luas untuk ukuran dua penghuni itu terlihat bersinar terang diantara sudut lainnya. Bersinar kebiruan menyobek nuansa gulita dunia gelap tersebut.

Kicauan pelan dilontarkan sang burung berwarna putih yang sedari tadi hinggap diatas pundak tuannya.

"wae noctua.. ? kau ingin pergi kebukit? Hmm.. baiklah.. " daehyun mengepakkan sayapnya, meninggalkan malaikatnya yang terlelap didalam istana kecil mereka,

Daehyun cukup memaklumi keinginan sahabatnya untuk pergi keatas bukit di ujung bumi gelap ini, karna jika dihitung inilah malam yang seharusnya youngjae datang, menunggu diatas bukit, tempat favorite daehyun melihat belahan bumi lain disana. Daehyun duduk ditepi jurang menikmati terpaan angin yang menghantam tubuh topllesnya.

Tak berapa lama ia berdiam diri, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara auman diujung bukit hutan berbatasan sekaligus terlarang. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam menatap sang objek auman dari kejauhan. Ia bergerak cepat menerjang malam. Mengepak sayapnya menuju air terjun tempatnya bertemu sang sahabat. Burung hantu putih tersebut berkicau senang. Mengikuti sang tuan yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Auman itu..

itulah tanda jika sahabatnya datang ketempatnya. Jantung daehyun berdegup kencang, perasaannya kalut antar senang , takut dan khawatir.

 **#TRAKKKkh**

Untuk pertama kalinya daehyun terjatuh keras saat melakukan pendaratan. Kedua sayapnya yang mengepak terlalu kencang menabrak dahan pohon. Derap langkah tergopoh terdengar mendekat ke arah daehyun, sosok bermantel tebal berwajah tirus itu berjongkok tepat didepan daehyun.

"pabbo! Gwaenchana? " tanya sosok tersebut khawatir .

Daehyun tak menjawab pertanyaan khawatir sosok didepannya. Mata merahnya memandang sendu sosok berbalut mantel khas kerajaan. Lengan kekarnya meraup tubuh youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat seolah sosok didepannya akan pergi jauh.

"Youngjae-sii… " lirih daehyun. mengusap lembut surai hitam pangeran mahkota.

Youngjae tersenyum maklum, membalas pelukan erat daehyun.

"andai ada alat yang bisa merekam kejadian mu jatuh tadi, aku dengan sukarela akan merekamnya untuk mu dae.. " youngjae terkekeh pelan.

Daehyun yang tersadar dari posisinya kini.. mendorong cepat tubuh youngjae. Melepaskan pelukan erat yang baru saja ia lakukan. Daehyun masih ingat derajatnya dengan sahabatnya itu berbeda. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Daehyun menekuk sebelah lututnya menunduk hormat pada youngjae

"maaf atas kelancangan ku. "

"tsk. kau selalu saja begitu. Apa bibi mengajarimu _'untuk memperlakukanku'_ seperti seorang raja? " youngjae mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri, menepuk helaian daun kering yang hinggap di beberapa sisi mantelnya.

Gerakan menepuknya terhenti kala tangan pucat ikut andil membersihkan daun kering nakal itu. Setelah merasa cukup bersih daehyun menghentikan aksinya. Memandang sang sahabat dengan sejuta perasaan.

Lengan pucatnya menarik youngjae untuk duduk diatas dahan besar yang telah tumbang. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan.

"kenapa kau kemari ? " itulah kalimat terbodoh yang pernah daehyun katakan. Harusnya ia menanyakan kabar sahabatnya, tapi ia malah melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

"kenapa~ ? " beo youngjae tak mengerti

"tentu saja karna aku merindukan mu! " lanjut youngjae dengan nada naik satu oktaf

"wajah mu masih terlihat pucat. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau kemari… " daehyun menatap youngjae

"hahh.. kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Tsk. atau mungkin kau benci meli—"

"tidak mungkin " sahut daehyun cepat, memotong ucapan sang pangeran mahkota. Ia seolah melupakan sopan satun nya dihadapan youngjae saat ini.

"jangan berkata seperti itu jae… aku benci kelanjutan kalimat mu, " lirih daehyun, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Melihat tingkah daehyun, mau tak mau youngjae bergerak kikuk. Ia sibuk mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana

"aku baik-baik saja.. sungguh, kemarin hanya sakit biasa.. tenggorokanku sakit dan setiap kali aku memasukan makanan kedalam perut ku, aku akan muntah, terkadang tubuhku panas, lalu turun. Kaki ku juga lemas untuk berdiri,

Hahhh benar-benar penyiksaan berat. Tapi kau tenang saja,, tabib bilang aku sudah sembuh. Aku sudah makan banyak.. ap—"

"syukurlah.. tapi kau tak perlu berbohong,, aku tau kau masih sulit makan, pipi mu tidak setembam biasanya. " sela daehyun, lagi-lagi ia bersikap kurang ajar, bahkan tangan pucatnya berani mengusap sisi wajah putra mahkota,

Wajah youngjae bersemu samar menerima perlakuan lembut daehyun, ia bergumam tak jelas. Kicauan burung mengintrupsi kegiatan dua bocah tersebut. youngjae memandang sosok lain yang baru saja bertengger diatas bahu daehyun.

"noctua ! ah.. aku merindukanmu.. " pekik youngjae girang, sang burung seolah mengerti apa yang di ucapkan youngjae, ia terbang menerjang tubuh youngjae, dengan sigap youngjae membiarkan lengan putihnya untuk menjadi tempat bertengger noctua. Burung putih tersebut menggesekan kepalanya pada leher putih youngjae, membuat si empu terkikik geli.

Perlahan, hewan-hewan yang tadi sempat berkumpul membubarkan diri, memberi waktu pada dua sahabat tersebut, berbeda dengan noctua yang masih betah berdiri dilengan youngjae. Tak lupa kunang-kunang malam masih sibuk berterbangan mengitari wilayah sekitar guna memberi penerangan alami.

"noctua.. kemarilah, youngjae baru saja sembuh, kau tidak boleh membuatnya lelah " tegur daehyun.

Burung putih tersebut berkicau pelan seolah menolak teguran daehyun.

" noctua… " suara daehyun terdengar melembut

"tsk. kau terlalu keras padanya,, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan, jangan terlalu berlebihan dae.. " youngjae membuka suara, mendecih pelan, sedikit menutupi rasa senangnya karna daehyun begitu memperhatikannya seperti biasa.

"apa sekarang tenggorokan mu masih sakit? "

Youngjae menoleh " eoh? Mm.. sedikit, "

Daehyun memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar bisa menyembuhkan sahabatnya, _"dengan cahayaku? Mungkinkah? "_ ia bermonolog ragu

"heyy.. kapan kau berhenti melamun eoh? " youngjae memukul pelan perut bidang daehyun, gelisir aneh menohok hatinya, ia menggeleng cepat mengusir fikiran anehnya _"hah.. otak ku pasti tekilir saat daehyun memeluku.. "_ youngjae mendengus. Daehyun merangsek mendekat kearah youngjae.

"-w –wa –wae ? " gagap youngjae siaga melihat tingkah mencurigakan daehyun

"mencoba menyembuhkan mu.. " sahut daehyun enteng, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya,

guratan hitam bak tato alami lekas mencuat, membuat guratan rumit tersebut tercetak jelas diatas lengan pucatnya, cahanya biru bercampur putih mengepung lengan daehyun, butiran-butiran putih tampak muncul dari dalam tanah. Terangkat keatas bertolak dengan gravitasi bumi. Butiran putih bak salju tersebut terbang mengelilingi tubuh daehyun dan youngjae, sang burung telah hengkang menjauh,diam melihat dari dahan pohon dibelakang daehyun.

Cahaya biru yang mendominasi ujung telapak tangan daehyun, ia arahkan menuju leher jenjang sahabatnya, sementara youngjae masih terpaku melihat keindahan cahaya yang mengelilinginya. Hazelnya tak berkedip menatap paras daehyun yang terlihat makin jelas, jantungnya berdegup random menyadari sahabat bersayapnya amat sangat tampan. Daehyun yang terfokus pada proses pengobatannya tampak serius memandang leher putih youngjae, seolah ia bisa menelanjangi dan melihat luka apa yang ada didalam sana.

"hahhh… aku tidak bisa melakukannya " keluh daehyun, dalam sekejap nuansa indah beberapa detik lalu menghilang meredup kilat menyisakan cahaya kunang-kunang dan cahaya sang bulan

" heh? "

"aku lupa, cahaya ku hanya bereaksi pada luka luar.. " daehyun menggasak surainya frustasi

" –a –ahaha.. " youngjae hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar keluh kesah daehyun. namun tawanya terhenti seketika kala daehyun lagi-lagi menatapnya intens.

"yak . jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuat ku gugup tuan bersayap " youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"youngjae-ssi.. " panggil daehyun dengan suara menggeram. Kontak matanya tak lepas dari sosok mungil youngjae.

"hmm " sahut youngjae asal

Daehyun merubah posisi duduknya, kini ia tengah berlutut diatas tumpuan kedua lututnya. Berhadapan dengan sang putra mahkota.

"Jeoseonghamnida " ujar daehyun sebelum menarik lembut tengkuk youngjae, tanpa permisi daehyun secara lancang melesakkan lidahnya. Hazel youngjae membola, pacuan jantungnya berdetak hebat. Ia tak mampu bereaksi apapun. Bahkan ia membiarkan daehyun melilit lidahnya, mencampur adukan cairan saliva masing-masing, youngjae menggeleng gelisah ingin melepaskan pagutan aneh tersebut. Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva mereka yang tertelan oleh youngjae.

"bhuaahh .. " youngjae mendorong sekuat yang ia bisa agar daehyun menjauh darinya. Sang korban jatuh terjungkal kebelakang –sedikit. Lebih tepatnya daehyun hanya menggeser tubuhnya menjauh , dan itu pun hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit hingga youngjae mampu mendengar deru nafas daehyun yang tidak terengah seperti dirinya.

Youngjae menatap nyalang kearah daehyun.

"tsk. kau ini. jangan banyak bergerak. Aku sedang menyembuhkan luka dalam mu jae ." sungut daehyun kesal. ia berdecak pelan.

"—pe –penyembuhan macam apa maksud mu ?! " lengking youngjae disela nafas tersenggalnya.

"aku pernah melihat ibuku menyembuhkan luka dengan cairan didalam mulut. " jelas daehyun masih ketus. Ia beranjak dari aksi berlutunya, bersiap duduk disebelah youngjae. dan dengan sigap, korban _penyembuhan ala jung daehyun_ menjauh sejengkal. –youngjae menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya.

"aku memang menjijikan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengotori anda putra mahkota, anda boleh menghukum ku atas sik—"

"yakkk ! bisakah kau berhenti menganggap dirimu menjijikan ! dan juga, jangan pernah berbicara denganku seformal itu. Aku membencinya ! " teriak youngjae. reflek ia menarik lengan kiri daehyun agar sang objek menatap balik dirinya. ia seolah lupa akan kejadian memalukan yang baru saja ia alami.

Daehyun yang sedikit terkejut, menatap lekat pada hazel youngjae, jarak yang terlampau dekat menyandarkan youngjae untuk bergerak cepat menjaga jarak dari daehyun, ia melepas cengkraman refleknya pada lengan kiri daehyun.

wajahnya kembali memerah, ia bergerak kikuk memandang kearah lain.

"lihat? Kau menghindari ku lagi " daehyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. sedikit terluka ketika hazel indah itu enggan menatap mata merahnya

"—ak aku tidak bermaksud menghindari mu. –kau… lebih baik tanyakan pada eommonim. Apa alasan ku –men –menjaga jarak setelah kejadian tadi "

Manusia setengah demon –daehyun tak mendapat reaksi apapun, youngjae mencuri pandang sosok disampingnya yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"—lag –lagi pula, dari mana kau belajar cara penyembuhan seperti itu eoh? " Tanya youngjae mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"bukan kah sudah aku katakan? aku tahu cara itu dari eommonim. dulu eomma tersandung dan kulit lututnya sedikit terkelupas, saat aku ingin menyembuhkannya, eomma menolak, dia bilang cukup dengan cairan bening dimulutnya luka tersebut akan sembuh. Aku fikir luka dalam tenggorokan mu juga hampir sama dari luka eomma dulu. Hanya beda tipis mengingat luka mu itu luka dalam. Karna bibir mu kering, aku rasa mulutmu tidak terlalu banyak menghasilkan cairan bening yang ada didalam mulut, jadi aku memberikan cairan bening yang ada didalam mulutku padamu dengan cara menempelkan bibir kita. Itu saja. aku tidak bermaksud melukai mu" jelas daehyun panjang.

Youngjae sendiri hanya terpekur mendengar penjelasan beruntun daehyun.

 _'_ _menempelkan bibir itu sama saja berciuman Babbo?! Tunggu.. jangan bilang sahabat bersayap ku ini tidak tau arti dari perbuatannya dikalangan umum? '_ selesai berdebat dengan benaknya, youngjae membuka suara

" daehyun-ah.. jangan bilang kau itu tidak tau –ci –ciuman ? " youngjae sedikit sanksi mengucapkan kata terakhirnya

Sebelah alis daehyun terangkat heran " ciuman ? apa itu nama pengobatan dari Negara mu? "

Jawaban daehyun yang berupa pertanyaan, mau tak mau membuat youngjae si pangeran mahkota menganga bodoh. jadi… ? disini hanya dia yang merasa malu sekaligus … ?

"—ug –uhmm.. ya! –it –itu nama pengobatan di Negara ku, tapi hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa saja. Ahh.. apa yang kau lihat dari dalam kerongkongan ku? " kali ini youngjae ingin membelokkan pembicaraan kurang mengenakan diantara mereka

"ada luka seperti bercak merah dan putih didalam sana, " daehyun menjawab seadanya terkesan lupa apa itu kata baru dalam hidupnya yang baru diucapkan youngjae

"apa sekarang lukanya sudah mulai mengecil? " youngjae bertanya penuh minat

Daehyun memfokuskan mata merahnya menelisik jauh kedalam kerongkongan sang sahabat, seringai tampan bertengger apik diwajah pucatnya. Seringai memukau itu tak luput dari penglihatan youngjae. Lagi-lagi ia terpana akan pahatan indah wajah daehyun. Andai saja ia melihatnya di tempat yang lebih terang, mungkin youngjae akan berteriak terpana melihat ketampanan mutlak daehyun. Baiklah youngjae tau itu berlebihan.

"aku rasa pengobatan tadi cukup ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam. Luka itu lekas mengecil jae" daehyun tersenyum teduh. Youngjae mengeluarkan cengiran canggung untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya " kau memang yang terbaik dae"

"tapi.. jangan pernah terapkan pengobatan ini pada siapapun. " lanjut youngjae penuh penekanan. Sang makhluk bersayap menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti

"tsk. –pe –pengobatan seperti itu dilarang keras Dae, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh melakukannya. Dan ingat. jangan pernah berfikir kau akan menyembuhkan penghuni hutan ini dengan cara tadi. "

"ta—"

"aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun. Cukup laksanan nasihat ku arra?! " youngjae menyela kalimat yang ia yakini berujung bantahan.

Daehyun mengidikkan bahunya mengalah " baiklah " sosok bersayap itu berdiri

"Jae... mau aku carikan obat lain agar tubuh mu tidak lemah? "

Mendengar kata 'tubuh lemah' hazel youngjae menyipit tak suka.

"aku tidak lemah. Ini hanya kebetulan yang membawa kesialan. " sungut youngjae mengelak. Daehyun tersenyum kecil menyadari pangeran negara penuh cahaya itu pandai mengelak.

"ayo " ajak daehyun mengulurkan tangannya. Uluran itu disambut senang oleh youngjae, rasanya sudah sangat lama daehyun tidak mengajaknya terbang menikmati malam kelam di belahan dunia gelap ini.

"daehyun-ah.. " panggil youngjae setelah ia hinggap dalam dekapan daehyun. Sejujurnya ia malu jika melihat posisi terbang yang seperti ini. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek –sedikit dari daehyun ditopang kuat oleh kedua lengan kekar daehyun. –bridal style?

"hm ? "

"apa tidak ada cara terbang yang lain? Seperti membiarkan ku duduk diatas pundak mu? " akhirnya youngjae mengucapkan keluh kesahnya tentang posisi terbang ala pengatin baru itu.

"pundak ku bukan tugu Pangeran Mahkota. Lagi pula itu akan merusak keseimbangan tubuh ku " daehyun menatap youngjae tak mengerti.

Youngjae tertawa garing, ia mengusap tengkuknya canggung " ayoo terbanggg " kepalan tangan youngjae meninju keatas. Tanda bahwa ia siap dibawa melayang oleh si Manusia setengah demon –sahabatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

 **.*.*.* 1016 SM *.*.*.**

 **.**

* * *

Gundukan putih didalam bungkusan futon bergerak gelisah saat pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan empat wanita berbalut _hanbok_. Hanya saja salah satu dari keempat memakai _hanbok_ mewah berwarna merah darah dengan ukiran naga emas tercetak apik dikain sutra tersebut. Ya dialah sang ratu kerajaan negeri _state light_. Ibu dari gundukan putih yang masih bergelung malas didalam futon

"Hwangtaejang " tangan mulus sang ratu mengusap surai hitam pangeran. Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang hazel bening memukau

"tabib Bang akan segera kemari untuk memeriksa kondisimu, makanlah dulu nee~ ? "

Pangeran mahkota mengangguk sekilas. Raut wajah manisnya yang selalu tampak hangat berubah sedingin es kala ia hidup di tengah sangkar emasnya. Lagi pula disini tidak ada secuilpun yang menampakkan kehangatan tulus. Mungkin pengecualian untuk tabibnya sekarang. Walaupun paras nya sangar bahkan nyaris kejam tapi sikapnya benar-benar jauh dari case yang terpasang diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar sosok lembut yang penuh perhatian 'tulus' pada pengeran mahkota.

"aku akan memakannya nanti. Sekarang eommonim bisa keluar, aku ingin istirahat" ketus youngjae dingin.

Ratu kerajaan tersebut menghela nafas berat. Tak bisa ia bohongi, meskipun sikap dingin sang putra telah lama terjadi, rasa sakit selalu menggelayutinya kala putranya mengacuhkan dirinya. Bukan hanya dirinya saja, hampir seluruh penghuni kerajaan ia acuhkan termasuk Orang nomor satu dinegara ini –Raja negeri _statelight_

"baiklah... eomma keluar" wanita berparas cantik itu sekali lagi mengusap sayang surai hitam putra mahkota

Dalam benak sang Ratu terus terputar ucapan Raja tentang perubahan sikap youngjae yang semakin hari tampak semakin jauh- -jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sosoknya memang didepan mata, namun ia selalu merasa putranya terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau

 _'dia hanya sedang berkembang. Apapun perubahannya asalkan dia menuruti semua ucapan ku, -aku tak masalah dengan semua itu Ratu '_

"cheona.. kenapa aku merasa kita sangat egois? " gumam sang ratu saat kakinya menginjak lorong sunyi diiringi tiga dayangnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pangeran... ada yang ingin hamba tanyakan" ucapan penuh hormat itu keluar dari sepasang bibir tebal tabib kerajaan. Seseorang yang dipanggil pangeran tersenyum ramah.

"tentu saja. " youngjae si pangeran saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang tabib. Mereka hanya dipisah kan oleh meja kecil yang terdapat disisi lain kamar sang pangeran. Lebih terlihat seperti ruang belajar yang mempunyai dua pintu besar. Dan sekarang dua daun pintu besar itu terbuka lebar menampakan pemandangan indah –indah dalam pandangan youngjae. Karna bagi sebagian orang pemandangan dari balik kamar sang pangeran adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan. Pemandangan yang langsung menghadap pada belahan hitam bumi ini. Tempat dimana demon itu bersembunyi serta tumbuh besar. Demon yang dianggap sebagian orang adalah pembawa petaka. Pembawa kegelapan abadi yang akan menghitamkan seluruh bumi ini.

"kenapa anda bisa sembuh begitu cepat? Bahkan anda terlihat lebih segar dari sebelum anda jatuh sakit. Maaf jika pertanyaan hamba menyinggung perasaan Pangeran" sang tabib menunduk dalam

"aku akan menceritakannya asalkan kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Bahkan pada dirimu sendiri ketika kau bercermin. Jika kau melakukannya akan aku utus seseorang untuk menghabisi nyawa mu saat itu juga" bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu mengeluarkan ultimatum menakutkan. Umur ingusan namun sarat akan kewibawaan dalam untai kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir kissable nya

Tabib kerajaan bermarga Bang tersebut terpekur sejenak, memantapkan niatnya untuk tau rahasia pangeran tentang pemulihan yang terlampau benaknya hanya terlintas _'jika pangeran bisa sembuh dengan mudah, lantas kenapa raja bersusah payah mencari obat untuk pangeran? '_

"hamba menyanggupinya pangeran"

youngjae tersenyum lega. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membeberkan rahasia ini pada tabib kepecayaanya. Ucapan daehyunlah yang membuatnya mengatakan rahasia ini.

 _'ambillah biji dari pohon ini. Ini bisa menjadi obat mujarab yang mampu menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit. Untuk luka luar, kau bisa menumbuknya. Lalu taburkan pada luka tersebut. Jika luka dalam seduh dengan air hangat. Tapi aku tidak yakin bangsa manusia akan tahan dengan rasanya.'_

Itulah kalimat penjelasan panjang dari daehyun ketika youngjae menceritakan wabah penyakit aneh yang mendera kerajaan nya sebulan lalu. Makhluk yang dieluk-elukan pembawa kesialan oleh seluruh manusia di bumi ini tak segan membari obat mujarab dari pohon sumber kehidupannya. Daehyun lah yang berinisiatif memberikan biji hitam tersebut untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit di negara yang tengah ditangani Raja Yoo –ayah youngjae.

Tapi ada sepenggal cerita yang tak mungkin youngjae ceritakan, yaitu tentang tanggapan beberapa rakyatnya. Sedikit banyak, mereka menganggap wabah penyakit itu adalah akibat dari kutukan manusia setengah demon yang tinggal dibelahan bumi lainnya. Kutukan yang sebentar lagi akan terwujud dan membungakm seluruh bumi dengan kegelapan abadi.

Hal itu lah yang membuat youngjae murka dan ingin segera menginjakkan kakinya di tempat daehyun. Manusia setengah demon yang sebulan terakhir terus menerus digunjingkan.

 _'seandainya aku menceritakan betapa pedasnya lidah rakyat ku tetang dirimu, apakah kau masih bersikeras membantu rakyat ku Dae? '_

"kau lihat tempat itu ? " youngjae menunjuk kegelapan didepan nya. Tempat yang seharusnya sama terangnya dengan tempat ini, namun matahari seolah enggan menyinari tempat indah itu.

"ne Pangeran"

"malaikat ku ada disana. Dia bisa menyembuhkan seluruh penyakitku. Kesepian, marah, sedih, bahagia. Dia memberikan ku segalanya. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang mengucilkannya. " pandangan youngjae terfokus kedepan. Menerawang jauh membayangkan sosok sang sahabat

"—pa –pangeran... Ap –apa maksud anda? " gugup. Gambaran teramat cocok untuk keadaan tabib kerajan saat ini.

"hmm ? kau tidak berfikir ini hanyalah bualan seorang bocah bukan? Aku bersahabat dengannya. dia yang menyembuhkan luka ku kemarin. " youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau tabib nya ini akan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'heran' atau.. 'takut'?

"dia hidup bersama ibunya. Ibu yang berhati lembut dan sangat cantik seperti bidadari... " seuntai senyum terselip diantara bibir kissable youngjae

"Kim himchan " lirih tabib Bang. Suaranya bergetar parau. Sontak youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran mendapati raut 'berpaduan' tabibnya.

Ia bisa menangkap seluruh emosi diwajah tegas itu. Emosi sedih kentara jelas.

"kenapa dengan nama itu? " tanya youngjae heran. Tabib kerajaan segera menunduk hormat.

"maaf pangeran. Jika boleh hamba tau, apa ibu dari orang yang menyembuhkan pangeran bernama Kim Himchan? " tabib tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar.

"beliau tidak pernah menyebutkan marga keluarganya. Tapi nama beliau memang himchan. Tabib Bang.. apa.. kau mengenalnya? " tebak youngjae.

"ana—"

Belum sempat youngjae melanjutkan pertanyaanya, ia telah di buat kaget saat melihat Tabibnya menangis sesenggukan. Bahu tegap itu bergetar hebat, menunduk lemah penuh kerapuhan

"—ta –tabib -waeyo.. ? kenapa kau menangis? " suara tegas youngjae berubah melembut, tangan lembutnya mengusap bahu tegap sang tabib

"—sy –syukurlah kau masih hidup hime.. syukurlah.. syukurlah... " aliran bening itu makin mengalir deras. Youngjae makin gusar mendengar racauan tabib nya. Namun ia masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani ratusan pertanyaan yang mengantri dilontarkan.

sang tabib yang larut dalam perasaanya sendiri seolah melupakan kehadiran putra mahkota. dan dengan penuh rasa perhatian putra mahkota dari negeri StateLight itu menunggu dalam diam ikut meresapi kepedihan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Tabib.

* * *

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

 **.*.*.* 1016 *.*.*.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC ^.^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R - Please? **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

hai readersnim.. apa kabar semua? Pasti baik kan wkwk ? Secara mereka balik lagi.. Yeay BAP IS BACKKKKKK ! oke. Kayaknya teriakan aku telat deh, kkk~ dan hari ini BAP first Win with young wilda & free ^_^

Mereka emang KERENNNN! *Banget dan Daejae Momentnya bikin mimisannn... oke itu kata Istrinya Jae sih :D

Okay udah dulu cuap2nya, hehe mari bales ripiu readersnim dulu, ehehe

 **#Just DaeJae**

Gimana jelasinnya ya? Mm.. mungkin kalo jaman sekarang penyakit nya youngjae itu kek radang tenggorokkan akut? Hihi . yang jelas jae gak sakit parah koq.

Heee makasih semangat dan reviewnya **Just DaeJae^^**

 **#emaknya Daehyun**

Hehe sehangat cinta Whiel buat Dae yee mak #mesemmesum

Makasih Reviewnya **MAKK^^**

 **#Miss Ngiweung**

Kayaknya Rose bisa jadi cenyang deh kkk. Yeah kurang lebih sifat dae condong ke ibunya, secara dia pan gak pernah tau sosok ayahnya gimana. Walaupun ada sifat ayahnya yang nemplok. Paling tingkat doang?

Hee maap baru update.. Makasih Reviewnya **Miss Ngiweung^^**

 **#jokemato daejae**

Udah ditemuin nih –Jokemato daejae-

Makasih Reviewnya **Jokemato Daejae**

 **#Han Dalgi**

Mungkin kapan-kapan Dae maen ke negara ntu, dan kapannya itu, kita liat di chapter depan.. –gak tau kapan-_- hihi

Makasih Reviewnya **Han Dalgi^^**

 **#Bbangssang**

hehe makasih udah suka nih ff abal-abal. Padahal belum jelas juntrungannya. Oke~ ini udah dilanjut..

Makasih Reviewnya **Bbangssang^^**

 **#chayeon**

Tergantung keminatan readersnim sih, kalo banyak yang minta sad end yaa aku bikin sad, tapi kalo banyak yang pengen Happy End, mungkin bisa aku belokkin ide Sad ini ke HappyEnd?

Makasih Reviewnya **chayeon^^**

 **#myBOOKwan**

Anyyeong MyBOOKwan^^. Maap yaa aku malah gak bisa lanjut cepet dan ini baru update lagi.. kkk~

Ini udah aku banyakin dikit sih.. hee semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain..

Makasih Reviewnya **myBOOKwan^^**

 **#My KekeMato**

Udah aku lanjjut nih.. tapi kekemato gak teasingkan dihati nya whiel koq :D

Makasih Reviewnya **My KekeMato^^**

* * *

Apa adegan _pengobatan ala daehyun_ nya garing? Oke, gak tau dapet wangsit dari mana tiba-tiba aja ide ini muncul, mungkin aku pengen nonjolin "betapa polosnya si Dae" di nih FF.

Polosnya Dae juga lebih enak agak mesum2 dikit kan ya? *okeAbaikan-_-

disini aku juga nyrempet dikit gimana kehidupan youngjae di kerajaanya, di chapter nanti, mungkin gak cuma scene daejae yang akan aku tulis. mm. segitu dulu deh curhatan bonus aku ^_^

 **See You Next Chapter^^**


	6. Dark Stories

**Summary :**

 **Dunia terpisah secara rata ketika seorang anak demon terlahir kebumi, dimana bumi yang ia pijak akan diliputi kegelapan. anak tak berdosa yang diasingkan oleh makhluk bumi. demon kecil yang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.. serta seorang figur ibu yang selalu menemaninya. malaikatnya,**

 **Hidup dalam sebuah kegelapan adalah derita terdalam seorang jung daehyun. terlebih ketika ia juga harus menyeret sang ibu untuk menemaninya dalam dunia gelap miliknya. akankah ia bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya kehidupan? bisakah ia menghapuskan kegelapan yang menguasai setengah bumi ini?**

* * *

 ** _***Last Chapter* (V)*_**

 _"Kim himchan " lirih tabib Bang. Suaranya bergetar parau. Sontak youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran mendapati raut 'berpaduan' tabibnya._

 _Ia bisa menangkap seluruh emosi diwajah tegas itu. Emosi sedih kentara jelas._

 _"kenapa dengan nama itu? " tanya youngjae heran. Tabib kerajaan segera menunduk hormat._

 _"maaf pangeran. Jika boleh hamba tau, apa ibu dari orang yang menyembuhkan pangeran bernama Kim Himchan? " tabib tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar._

 _"beliau tidak pernah menyebutkan marga keluarganya. Tapi nama beliau memang himchan. Tabib Bang.. apa.. kau mengenalnya? " tebak youngjae._

 _"ana—"_

 _Belum sempat youngjae melanjutkan pertanyaanya, ia telah di buat kaget saat melihat Tabibnya menangis sesenggukan. Bahu tegap itu bergetar hebat, menunduk lemah penuh kerapuhan_

 _"—ta –tabib -waeyo.. ? kenapa kau menangis? " suara tegas youngjae berubah melembut, tangan lembutnya mengusap bahu tegap sang tabib_

 _"—sy –syukurlah kau masih hidup hime.. syukurlah.. syukurlah... " aliran bening itu makin mengalir deras. Youngjae makin gusar mendengar racauan tabib nya. Namun ia masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani ratusan pertanyaan yang mengantri dilontarkan._

 _"Hwantaejang... bisakah hamba menitip pesan untuknya? "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **(Trial Fanfiction/?/)**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Maaf ada Revisi untuk tahun sebelum Masehi nya. harusnya setelah 7 tahun kemudian tahun yang tertera 1016 SM, tapi di chapter kemaren aku malah nulis 1011 SM. -_-**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 **.*.*.* 1016 SM *.*.*** **.**

* * *

Kepulan asap abu mengepul pelan dari halaman tengah kediaman keluarga _half-demon_. Seorang wanita cantik sibuk memilah jamur putih yang siap ia masak menjadi semangkuk sup hangat. putra tampannya sendiri sibuk membaca buku usang milik si wanita cantik.

"eomma... semalam aku bertemu dengan youngjae " ucap daehyun meletakan buku usang tersebut.

"oh "

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alis, heran akan tanggapan singkat sang ibu. Merasa di abaikan, daehyun pun mengidikkan bahu hendak beranjak

"mwo ?! apa kau bilang ?! –ka –kau bertemu putra mahkota?" ibu daehyun berjalan cepat menghampiri putranya yang duduk di serambi dengan tubuh menyender santai pada tiang kayu rumah tersebut

"kenapa kau menemuinya?! Kenapa kau nekat kesana! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mu... ! " raut khawatir mendominasi wajah wanita cantik itu. Tangan kurusnya sibuk meraba tubuh daehyun. Memeriksa apakah ada luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya

Daehyun sendiri hanya tercenung bingung.

"apa kau terluka? Apa ada manus—"

"eomma.. aku bertemu youngjae, bukan menemui youngjae. Tsk. Perhatikan ucapan ku dulu eomma" daehyun memotong kepanikan sang ibu.

"hahhh.. syukurlah.. kau membuat eomma panik setengah mati " wanita itu menarik kesal pipi pucat daehyun. Si korban sendiri meringis sakit, atau... ? pura-pura sakit?

"dia sekarang sudah sembuh.. hanya saja masih belum sebugar biasanya" kenang daehyun membayangkan wajah tirus youngjae

Ibu daehyun tampak tersenyum senang seraya bergumam kalimat syukur

"mm.. eomma, sebenarnya, kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana? Dan juga kenapa kau sangat ketakutan jika aku menginjakan kaki ku di negeri cahaya itu? Apa aku akan mati jika terkena cahaya matahari? "

Daehyun meluncurkan segelintir pertanyaanya yang telah ia pendam sejak lama. Mata merahnya yang sedari tadi menatap langit hitam berbalik menatap sang ibu.

Mata merah daehyun membola ketika melihat ekspresi terluka sang ibu, ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat sepanjang dua belas tahun terakhir. Daehyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karna telah melukai hati sang ibu akan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"eomma... maaf tidak seharusnya aku bertan—"

"mungkin sekarang memang sudah saatnya kau tau anak ku, siapa ayah mu, siapa ibu mu. Dan kenapa kita harus berada di zona hitam ini. Dua belas tahun eomma rasa cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti situasi kita ini. "mata sebening embun itu tampak menggenang ditiap sudut matanya.

Daehyun menggeleng. Menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang ibu

"jika jawaban membuka luka lama eomma... lebih baik jangan jawab pertanyaan ku. " daehyun menunduk dalam. Enntah kenapa , ia sangat yakin semua jawaban yang dibutuhkan olehnya akan menyobek luka lama sang ibu.

"kau memang putra ku yang terbaik." Daehyun mendapat dekapan hangat ibunya.

"berjanjilah... jangan membenci kami Dae... "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.*_^.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"sekarang jelaskan, bagaimana kau mengenal beliau. Semuanya. " titah itu mencuat dari bibir kissable putra mahkota. Anak semata wayang kerajaan yoo. Kalimat perintah yang ia tujukan pada seorang tabib kerajaan. Sosok yang baru saja menitipkan segulung kertas pada dirinya

"jika hamba sudah mengatakan semuanya. Berjanjilah anda tidak akan menjauhi mereka, atau membenci mereka " sang tabib dengan berani menatao kedua hazel putra mahkota

"tidak ada alasan untuk ku membenci mereka. " tegas youngjae, si putra mahkota.

Seuntai senyum tipis menghias wajah tabib tampan tersebut.

"dia . kim himchan adalah tuan ku, sahabat sepermai—"

"apa maksdu mu dengan kata tuan ?" sela youngjae tak mengerti

"nee hwataejang. Dulu, jauh sebelum Raja kim yang tak lain adalah ayah dari tuan hime membuat perjanjian dengan Raja iblis. Tuan hime adalah seorang pria. " jelas tabib. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan putra mahkota, tabib tampan itu kembali melanjutkan sejarah kelam Kerajaan Kim

"puluhan tahun silam kerajaan Kim dilanda pacikelik terparah sepanjang sejarah, kemakmuran yang dibina oleh sang raja goyah karna alam merajuk marah, kekeringan terjadi dimana-mana. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Raja kim tak bisa diam saja melihat rakyat yang begitu ia cintai menderita sedemikian rupa. Hingga akhirnya, Raja kim nekat menghampiri hutan "larangan" tempat perbatasan antara dunia iblis dan manusia.

Disitulah terjadi perjanjian antara raja Kim dan Raja iblis.

Dan hal menakjubkan terjadi kala raja Kim pulang dari hutan larangan. Hujan turun begitu derasnya, sumber mata air mencuat amat deras serta tumbuh-tumbuhan kering para petani berubah menghijau dengan ajaib. Seluruh rakyat bersorak gembira tanpa tau apa yang di pertaruhkan sang Raja. " penjelasan lebar dari tabib jang terhenti kala Putra mahkota mengulurkan secangkir teh hijau.

"minumlah dulu, sepertinya ini cerita berat yang akan membukan luka lama. " putra mahkota tersenyum segan. Tabib bang menunduk hormat menerima uluran cangkir mewah kerajaan Yoo

"gamsahamnida Hwangtaejang"

"beberapa bulan berlalu, sang ratu melahirkan anak pertamanya. Namun dua orang paling disegani di negara itu tak menampakkan kebahagiaan seperti orang tua kebanyakan yang menanti kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Raja Kim beserta sang ratu nampak sedih atas kelahiran bayi mereka.

Mereka mengharapkan seorang bayi perempuan, namun sang pencipta berkehendak lain. Ia memberikan keturunan diluar harapan Raja Kim.

Isi kesepakatan yang di setujui raja kim tempo dulu adalah, ia rela menikahkan putri pertamanya yang masih dalam kandungan dengan keturunan raja iblis. Bukan tanpa alasan raja kim berucap demikian. Karna ketika bayi tersebut masih dalam kandungan, cenayang kerajaan bilang.

Anak dalam kandungan sang ratu adalah seorang bayi perempuan dengan paras bak bidadari.

Dan jika bayi itu adalah seorang pria, mereka harus memberikan nyawa sang bayi sebagai penguat gerbang kerajaan Iblis. Sedikit banyak aku tau apa yang membuat mereka bersedih.

Bukankah tidak ada seorang pun yang rela menyerahkan nyawa darah dagingnya pada makhluk lain?"

Youngjae menyimak cerita tabib Bang dengan khidmat. Sesekali ia mengeryitkan dahinya.

"tapi kenapa mereka rela menyerahkan bayi mereka untuk dinikahkan dengan keturunan Raja Iblis? Aku fikir itu sama saja dengan memberikan nyawa putri mereka pada si Iblis, toh nasib putri mereka akan menderita terkurung dalam belenggu kekelaman raja iblis " putra mahkota melontarkan sebait benang cerita yang masih sulit ia luruskan

"setidaknya jika bayi itu adalah perempuan, mereka bisa mengulur waktu untuk mangkir dari perjanjian itu, mereka bisa membuat bayi perempuan itu tidak diminati oleh raja iblis. Sedangkan jika bayinya laki-lakii? Mereka tidak bisa mengulur waktu untuk memecahkan solusi yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya raja dan ratu memutuskan untuk memperlakukan tuan Hime layaknya seorang putri.

Entah apa yang terjadi, raja iblis tak merasa di curangi. Ia dengan mudahnya percaya Kabar yang dibawa Raja kim bahwa bayi yang lahir adalah seorang bayi perempuan. Seluruh rakyat juga ditipu oleh raja kim untuk kebaikan putranya. "

"lalu bagaimana dengan nasib cenayang yang salah memprediksi masa depan? Apa dia dihukum mati? "

Tabib Bang tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putra mahkota

"ani, cenayang itu hidup seperti biasa. Raja Kim tidak seperti kebanyakan raja, walaupun ramalan cenayang itu meleset, ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya meminta cenayang itu menutup mulut agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tau tentang hal ini.

Dan cenayang itu adalah Ibu Hamba.

Usia ku dengan tuan hime hanya terpaut tiga tahun, hamba menjadi pengasuh sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Tuan hime tahu dia seorang laki-laki yang dipaksa menjadi seorang wanita. Raja dan ratu tak menjelaskan alasan mereka memperlakukan tuan hime seperti seorang wanita. Tentu saja tuan hime kerap kali mempertanyakan hal ini. Namun jawaban yang beliau berikan kurang memuaskan. Hingga usia sepuluh tahun kami harus berpisah jauh. Kami berpisah dikarenakan hamba pergi berkelana untuk menjalani ilmu pengendali iblis... –"

"untuk apa kau mempelajari hal itu ? " potong youngjae tak sabar

"begini hwantaejang, ketika kami berumur lima tahun, tuan hime bertemu dengan Keturunan Raja iblis yang akan dinikahkan dengannya. mereka terikat kontrak. Kala itu, tuan hime yang seorang bocah tak mengerti arti dibalik gambar lingkaran sihir yang ada didinding perpustakaan kerajaan. Tanpa sengaja ia melukai jarinya saat meraba gambar tersebut. Hingga munculah sesosok pria bersayap dengan mata merah menyala. Hamba melihat itu semua namun tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lidah hamba terasa kelu, dan itu semua berkebalikan dengan pekikkan kagum dari tuan hime.

Setelah kejadian itu..

Mereka terus berhubungan hingga benih-benih yang tak seharusnya tercipta tumbuh begitu saja. Keturunan raja iblis itu Laki-laki tampan yang mampu menjerat siapa saja.

Hamba pernah bersua dengannya beberapa kali, lambang klan dilengannya menandakan ia adalah klan terkuat dalam bangsa iblis. Dan mereka tak bisa di musnahkan kecuali oleh orang yang mereka cintai.

Hamba menceritakan hal ini pada ibu hamba namun tidak dengan Raja Kim, saya cukup mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika hamba sampai menceritakan pertemuan tak sengaja itu pada Raja Kim. lalu ibu hamba menyarankan untuk memperlajari ilmu pengendali iblis. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil untuk mengendalikan Iblis tersebut.

Hamba tetap mempunyai tekad untuk melindungi tuan hime dari kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

Tapi... hal yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi lebih awal. Tepat enam tahun setelah hamba pergi dari Negara itu, tiba-tiba bumi bagian timur berubah gelap. Awan hitam mengepung wilayah bumi. Pohon dan bumi kering. Bahkan kabar yang hamba dengar air pun tak mengalir. Sekian tahun hamba belajar ilmu pengendali iblis, bukan hal asing bagi hamba jika kejadian itu terjadi. Itu semua terjadi karna ada keturunan iblis yang terlahir dari seorang manusia.

Hamba sempat kalut dan hendak pergi ke Negara Kim. Namun telepati yang ibu hamba lakukan menghentikan semuanya. Beliau mengatakan, sesaat sebelum bayi demon itu lahir, terjadi perang besar antara kerajaan iblis dan Kerajaan Kim.

Setelah mendengar telepati singkat itu, hamba mendapat kabar bahwa manusia yang hidup dalam dunia gelap itu mati perlahan karna kelaparan dan kekeringan.

Selang beberapa hari, hamba mendapat surat burung dari ibu hamba, beliau menuliskan bahwa seluruh makhluk hidup yang terselubungi kegelapan tengah sekarat termasuk beliau. Mereka tidak bisa melewati batas hitam yang telah tersegel. Tuan Hime dan bayinya telah disembunyikan oleh dantalion sebelum perang itu terjadi.

Perang tersebut terjadi karna Tuan Kim telah membunuh Dantalion, ayah dari bayi demon tersebut. Raja Iblis tak terima penerusnya dibunuh oleh Manusia. Itu menandakan bahwa Dantalion menyayangi Raja Kim. Iblis bisa terbunuh oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya berharga.

Raja Kim membunuh Dantalion karna ia tak terima putranya berubah menjadi wanita. Ia sangat merasa terhina dengan tindakan dantalion yang membuat putranya mengandung bahkan berubah menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Tuan Hime yang ternyata memiliki hal 'istimewa' didalam tubuhnya. Ia termasuk laki-laki langka yang memiliki kantung pembuahan dalam tubuhnya. Jadi ramalan cenayang tempo dulu yang mengatakan bahwa anak Raja Kim seorang perempuan tidak sepenuhnya meleset.

Perang berdarah itu berakhir tanpa tau pemenangnya. Raja Iblis menghilang begitu tangis bayi demon itu mengaung. Sementara raja kim terdiam tanpa bisa bergerak seujung jaripun.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan manusia pada zaman ini menganggap bayi tak berdosa itu pembawa petaka. Kelahiranya mengubah sebagian bumi menghitam. Setengah kehidupan di bumi mati perlahan begitu ia terlahir.

entah apa yang terjadi. Hamba tidak pernah bisa masuk kedalam dunia gelap itu. Ada energi asing yang memantulkan tubuh hamba setiap kali hamba mencoba menginjakkan kaki di perbatasan terang dan gelap. " Tabib bang mengakhiri cerita panjangnya, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat keringat dingin mengucur deras membanjiri tubuhnya.

 _"selama ini kalian pasti sangat tersiksa..."_ Youngjae sendiri masih larut dalam fikirannya sendiri. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan perubahan kondisi tubuh tabib bang yang tampak kesakitan.

 **#BRUKKK**

"tabib BANG ?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Daehyun tercenung mendengar cerita panjang sang ibu tentang masa lalunya. Dimulai dari ibunya yang puluhan tahun lalu adalah seorang pria hingga berubah drastis menjadi wanita anggun. Lengan kekarnya masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil ibunya yang bergetar hebat. Terisak hebat mengeluarkan beban berat yang tergantung diatas pundaknya.

"hiks.. –mi –mianhae" racauan lirih itu sudah daehyun dengar ratusan kali. Hatinya benar-benar berdetak nyeri melihat ibunya menangis tanpa henti

"eomma, berhentilah mengatakan maaf. " daehyun melepas pelukan eratnya. Ia manatap sang ibu teduh

"seharusnya akulah orang paling pantas memohon maaf padamu, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku karna merenggut kebahagiaan mu. Se –seandainya aku tidak terlahir kebumi, pasti setengah bumi ini tidak akan mati. Pasti kau masih bahagia bersama keluarga Kim. Maa—"

"berterima kasihlah Dae, jangan pernah menyesali kelahiran mu sendiri. Jika kau menyesali ini semua.. bagaimana eomma harus melanjutkan hidup ini... " Nyonya Kim mengusap lembut Paras teduh daehyun

"Gamsahamnida eomma.. terima kasih atas semua pengorbanan mu selama ini. Gomawo... gomawo.. " daehyun kembali memeluk sang ibu –erat.

 _"dantalion... kekhawatiran semu ku akhirnya kandas. Ketakutan bodoh itu lenyap bersamaan dengan mengalirkan air mata ini. Tenanglah... putra kita lebih kuat dari yang kita bayangkan. Aku sungguh bahagia dia menerima ku apa adanya. Dia benar-benar seperti mu yang tak memandangku sebelah mata._

 _Jung Daehyun. Anak kita adalah pria yang kuat. Aku yakin kegelapan ini akan segera berakhir. "_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

cahaya api biru tampak bergoyang pelan tertiup angin. malam yang telah beranjak menuju puncaknya tak memberi efek berarti bagi pasangan Ibu-Anak bermarga Kim. senyum tipis tak henti terukir apik diwajah catik wanita berstatus ibu beranak satu. ekspresi lega terpancar jelas setelah dua belas tahun terakhir memendam cerita pilu tentang masa lalunya.

"daehyun-ah kau tau... ? kenapa kau tidak ibu izinkan kenegara cahaya itu? "

"tsk. aku tidak akan bertanya jika sudah tau jawabanya. eomma. " ketus daehyun penuh tekanan

nynya kim tertawa pelan " kegelapan akan mengikuti mu Dae, kemana pun kau melangkah, kekuatan iblis yang terampau besar akan mengikuti mu. sebenarnya mudah saja jika kau ingin bertandang kekerajaan sahabat mu.

cukup kendalikan kekuatan iblis yang ada pada tubuhmu. segel semua kekuatan iblis mu sebisa mungkin. sebagian dirimu adalah seorang manusia. hasrat manusia dan iblis jika disatukan akan sangat membahayakan. terutama hasrat membunuh dae.

jadi kuncinya ada disini. " telunjuk ramping ibu daehyun menunjukan tepat pada ulu hati daehyun.

"jadi? aku hanya perlu mengendalikan hati dan emosiku dari hal-hal yang tidak baik? " koreksi daehyun

"tsk. itu terlalu mudah eomma " lanjut daehyun meremehkan

"hahaha katakan itu pada rumput bergoyang bocah tengik " wanita cantik itu menarik keras daun telinga daehyun hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan

 _"kau lihat chagi? dia benar-benar sombong. persis seperti_

 **.**

 _"ada banyak kepahitan yang dengar dari ibuku, ini semua tak berpengaruh sedikitpun. aku selalu bersyukur telah dilahirkan melalui makhluk hebat seperti mu eomma. tapi... ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dai hatiku.._

 _Jae.. ? apa kau akan membenciku jika tau masa lalu kelam keluarga ku? apa kau masih mau berteman dengan makhluk hina seperti ku.? dan apa reaksimu jika aku menceritakan ini semua hmmm ?_

 _terlalu banyak yang aku fikirkan hingga telinga ku ikut berdenging "_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.Demon1004 In Tenebris._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.TBC ^_^._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.R &R Please?._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

haiii Readersnim? maaf baru nongol lagi, aku terlalu larut sama BAP #pLakkk sedikit curhat, gak tau kenapa sekarang maleeees banget nulis T.T

ahhh maaf chapter ini gak ada moment daejaenya... terlalu banyak ceritanya si Bang, apa ini udah jelas gimana bumi bisa jadi gelap? ngawur banget ya ceritanya? aku juga agak aneh sendiri nih, sebenernya gak pede mau update chapter yang ini, tapi yahh kalo gak ada cerita ngawurnya namanya bukan fantasi dong ? #NGELESS .

semoga gak bingung yaaa... cz aku aja yg bikin agak bingung sama apa yang aku tulis diatas-_-

okelah tanpa banyak omong makasih yang udah R&R di Chapter kemaren... #sumpah panas nunggu signalnya Oke -_-

 **#Justdaejae**

kkk dae anak banghime apa bukan? disini udah kejawab yaa?

ini udah dilanjut.. selamat membaca...

Makasih udah R&R **Justdaejae^^**

 **#emaknya Daehyun**

hey, Dae mah emang polos tau,, cuma dideket jae aja kepolosannya luntur wkwk

makasih udah R&R **Makkk ^^**

 **#Miss Ngiweung**

dan sekarang bukan kesekian lama lagi, tapi kesekian tahun... kkkk. masih beberapa chap lagi sebelum dae bisa ngijek tuh negara statelight.. disini udah kejawab kenapa bang nangis.. eh? kejawab gak yaa? wkwk baca sendiri deh yaa hehe

Makasih udah R&R **Miss Ngiweung ^^**

 **#Bbangssang**

wkwkwk makasih udah R&R **Bbangssang**

 **#Umari**

wkwkwk karna ini ff daejae, mungkin banghim nya gak aku satuin? ehh liat ntar deh yaa,, dan disini dae kayaknya bukan anaknya Banghime Deh.. #PLakkk

Makasih udah R&R **Umari ^^**

 **#chayeon**

ini udah di lanjut.. dan pertanyaan chayeon juga udah kejawab diatas yee.. kkk

Makasih udah R&R **chayeon ^^**

 **#Maynoki**

wkwkwk Bales review 1-5 Udah dilanjut nih.. selamat membaca

Makasih udah R&R **Maynoki**

 **#azzahhhhhhh**

kkk gpp masih untung mau baca hehe. ini udah aku lanjut... selamat membaca

Makasih udah R&R **azzzahhhhhhh ^^**

yossh! udah bales reviewnyaa.. makasih udah R&R yaa.. semoga gak mengecewakan dan membingungkan :D

NB: itu masalah bagian negara statelgihtnya aku ngawur lho yah, mohon dimaklumi yaaa ^^ ahh satu lagi... readersnim lebih suka ff update lamaaa tapi banyak, atau cepet tapi sedikit? tolong jawab yaaa?

 **See You next Chapter ^^**


	7. Goodbye

**Summary :**

 **Dunia terpisah secara rata ketika seorang anak demon terlahir kebumi, dimana bumi yang ia pijak akan diliputi kegelapan. anak tak berdosa yang diasingkan oleh makhluk bumi. demon kecil yang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.. serta seorang figur ibu yang selalu menemaninya. malaikatnya,**

 **Hidup dalam sebuah kegelapan adalah derita terdalam seorang jung daehyun. terlebih ketika ia juga harus menyeret sang ibu untuk menemaninya dalam dunia gelap miliknya. akankah ia bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya kehidupan? bisakah ia menghapuskan kegelapan yang menguasai setengah bumi ini?**

* * *

 _ *****Last Cahpter* (VI** **)**_

 _"daehyun-ah kau tau... ? kenapa kau tidak ibu izinkan kenegara cahaya itu? "_

 _"tsk. aku tidak akan bertanya jika sudah tau jawabanya. eomma. " ketus daehyun penuh tekanan_

 _nynya kim tertawa pelan " kegelapan akan mengikuti mu Dae, kemana pun kau melangkah, kekuatan iblis yang terampau besar akan mengikuti mu. sebenarnya mudah saja jika kau ingin bertandang kekerajaan sahabat mu._

 _cukup kendalikan kekuatan iblis yang ada pada tubuhmu. segel semua kekuatan iblis mu sebisa mungkin. sebagian dirimu adalah seorang manusia. hasrat manusia dan iblis jika disatukan akan sangat membahayakan. terutama hasrat membunuh dae._

 _jadi kuncinya ada disini. " telunjuk ramping ibu daehyun menunjukan tepat pada ulu hati daehyun._

 _"jadi? aku hanya perlu mengendalikan hati dan emosiku dari hal-hal yang tidak baik? " koreksi daehyun_

 _"tsk. itu terlalu mudah eomma " lanjut daehyun meremehkan_

 _"hahaha katakan itu pada rumput bergoyang bocah tengik " wanita cantik itu menarik keras daun telinga daehyun hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan_

 _"kau lihat chagi? dia benar-benar sombong. persis seperti mu" ***kemaren kata ini kurang hiihi maaf**_

 **.**

 _"ada banyak kepahitan yang dengar dari ibuku, ini semua tak berpengaruh sedikitpun. aku selalu bersyukur telah dilahirkan melalui makhluk hebat seperti mu eomma. tapi... ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dai hatiku.._

 _Jae.. ? apa kau akan membenciku jika tau masa lalu kelam keluarga ku? apa kau masih mau berteman dengan makhluk hina seperti ku.? dan apa reaksimu jika aku menceritakan ini semua hmmm ?_

 _terlalu banyak yang aku fikirkan hingga telinga ku ikut berdenging "_

* * *

 **.** **Demon1004 In Tenebris**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Cast : Daejae**

 **Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt**

 **BY : Whiell DaeJae**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Maaf ada Revisi untuk tahun sebelum Masehi nya. harusnya setelah 7 tahun kemudian tahun yang tertera 1016 SM, tapi di chapter kemaren aku malah nulis 1011 SM. -_-**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 **-Still-**1016 SM****

* * *

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.**

Langit malam berpendar pelan, seluruh bumi tampak ikut mati. –Selalu sama. Dunia malam di bumi biru itu selalu terlihat mati kala matahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun malam ini terlihat lebih sunyi dan dingin dari biasanya. Seluruh makhluk yang bernafas tak berani menampakkan diri mereka dari tempat bernaungnya. Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan makhluk yang hidup di perbatasan _mundo obscure._ Makhluk yang seluruhnya satwa itu memandang takjub kearah dimana sang putra didemon –sipembawa kegelapan. Tempat yang dihuni anak manusia dan iblis itu berpendar biru. Warna indah yang mengerubungi istana Kim.

Tempat terlarang yang bahkan seekot semut pun tak berani bertandang. Negara yang menjadi saksi biksu pertarungan hebar raja Kim dengan Raja iblis.

Itulah yang membuat manusia di bumi takut bukan kepalang, mereka semua menganggap sang anak iblis sudah bangkit dan bersiap memberantas seluruh bumi sebagai bentuk balas dendam si bocah atas kematian ayahnya –dantalion.

Cahaya biru itu selalu berubah meredup dan terang secara bergantian, tergantung pada banyaknya angin yang mampir menampar api biru si sumber warna terang tersebut. Bayang dua makhluk dengan tinggi berbeda memandang takjub pada bangunan di depannya. Pandangan takjub terpancar jelas diwajah pucat laki-laki bermarga Jung.

Lain dengan sosok wanita cantik disampingnya –kim himchan. Mata kucingnya memandang sendu bangunan megah dihadapannya. Istana keluarga Kim yang dulu indah penuh kehangatan.

Bangunan kokoh itu, kini Nampak usang, retakkan dimana-mana, bahkan pijakan yang ia jadikan tumpuan juga retak, tanah gersang dan rumput kering hitam mengkerut layu disapanjang dinding kerajaan.

"eomma, inikah istana kerajaan kim?" Tanya daehyun benar-benar bodoh, ia sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh bumi hitam ini, tapi tak sekalipun ia menengok bangunan di belakang rumah mungilnya yang saat ini di tinggali bersama sang ibu.

Tepat ratusan meter di belakang rumah mungilnya, terdapat gerbang kokoh setengah tertutup dengan rantai saling menahan ujung Gerang agar tidak jatuh menghantam tanah.

Kini, dihadapannya telah berdiri bangunan kokoh berhiaskan retakan di sisi bangunan, pilar pilar besar masih berdiri tegak. Bangunan yang selama ini tidak pernah daehyun lihat dimana pun. Istana itu terlalu tinggi. Dengan corong yang menjulang tinggi seolah ingin menyentuh langit. Sementara selama ini, istana yang sering ia lihat dalam pandangan jarak jauhnya adalah bangunan cukup tinggi dan luas yang di penuhi lorong-lorong terbuka, serta bangunan istana yang pernah ia lihat lebih banyak menggunakan material kayu dan batu. Seperti istana Negara cahaya di seberang hutan terlarang, disana isatana luas dan bangunannya memliki atap unik yang lancip di tiap ujungnya. -seperti tersenyum

Sepanjang perjalanan mata merah daehyun menelisik penuh minat, rumah rumah kecil berjejer rapi. Namun kerapian itu hanyalah khayalan daehyun semata. menurut daehyun, mungkin bangunan di sekitarnya cukup rapi, tapi kata rapi jelas jauh dari sudut pandang himnchan.

Retakan-retakan tanah serta bebatuan dan bangunan setengah hancur di Negara kim ini, mana ada bagian yang bisa ia sebut rapi ?

"daehyun-ah.. dulu, tempat ini jauh lebih tertata rapi dan hangat. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang hanya menyisakan bangunan kumuh dan rusak. Bahkan disini tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali"

Himchan tersenyum tipis

"benarkan? Ternyata aku benar-benar pembawa bencana ya? " daehyun bergumam sendiri.

"apa-apaan omong kosong itu, kau ingin membuat eomma sedih eoh ?! "gertak himchan tak suka akan gumamman daehyun

Daehyun terkekeh masam.

" daehyun- ah.. kita harus pulang sekarang, eomma merasa sesak jika terlalu lama disini " himchan menarik tangan kiri daehyun.

Anggukan kecil menjawab ajakan himchan, daehyun cukup mengerti perasaan ibunya, tempat ini. Tempat mengerikan yang menjadi saksi bisu terenggutnya kebahagiaan seorang Kim Himchan.

"apa negera cahaya di seberang sana bisa melihat cahaya api biru ini ? " Tanya daehyun ketika ia sudah berada diatas udara, api biru yang ia ciptakan sudah padam beberapa detik lalu.

"mm.. tentu, bisa jadi.. manusia di luar sana tengah takut gemetaran. Andai saja mereka tau bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di takuti.. " gumamman lirih himchan terdengar cukup jelas di telinga daehyun

Daehyun diam tak menyahuti. Hanya hatinya yang bergetar sakit diikuti kata maaf yang tak terucap.

Seperti apa yang di katakan himchan. Setengah penghuni bumi saat ini tengah ketakutan. Begitu pula yang terjadi di kerajaan Yoo. Tampak para prajurit berdiri tegak membentengi seluruh wilayah istana. Itu tak luput dari perintah langsung sang raja. Penjagaan ketat juga di berlakukan pada putra mahkota –Yoo youngjae. Sementara yang bersangkutan tak Nampak takut secuilpun.

Youngjae malah bersikeras ingin jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya terbuka lebar agar ia bisa menikmati cahaya biru yang bersinar terang.

Dengan melihat cahaya biru itu, hati youngjae menghangat, dan beban –rasa bersalah akan pingsannya tabib Bang agak terangkat walau belum sepenuhnya ia berlega hati. Bukan tanpa alasan tabib bang jatuh terkapar setelah menceritakan tragedy tiga belas tahun silam. Yang youngjae tau dari ayahnya. Menceritakan tragedy tersebut sama saja menguras energy nya sendiri. Itu hanya di khusus kan bagi orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan kerajaan Kim. Dan jika di hitung, hanya segelintir orang kerajaan Kim yang selamat atas insiden tiga belas tahun silam. Ada kutukan aneh yang terbawa oleh rakyat kerajaan Kim -yang masih hidup. Itulah yang youngjae tau setelah mendengar nasehat Raja Yoo –ayah nya

 _"_ _apa yang sedang kau lakukan dae? Apa kau berpesta disana tanpa diri ku hmm?"_ racau yongjae dalam hati

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

"eomma kau yakin ingin pergi sekarang? " Tanya daehyun meyakinkan sang ibu.

Cahaya terang yang seminggu lalu ia pancarkan ternyata membuat geger seluruh penghuni bumi _terang_. Dari informasi yang disampaikan teman-temannya di hutan terlarang, tempat di luar sana masih kurang aman. Penjagaan di perbatasan hutan semakin ketat, setiap orang yang memasuki wilayah tiap kerajaan di periksa dengan jeli. Walaupun daehyun yakin ibunya akan lolos dari introgasi prajurit kerajaan Yoo, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"kau tenang saja.. eomma lebih banyak berpengalaman dibanding bocah ingusan seperti mu. " himchan sudah bersiap dengan baju perginya. Keranjang terbuat dari karung goni menggantung di kedua bahunya. Tempat ia menaruh belanjaan yang akan ia bagikan pada sahabat mendiang ayah daehyun.

"eomma.. apa harus hari ini? " lagi-lagi daehyun mencoba bernego dengan sang ibu

"Keluarga Kim tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya dae, aku sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi albatross setiap tahunnya" himchan menjelaskan kerperluannya

"tapi eom—"

"berhentilah mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu. Eomma yakin akan baik-baik saja. Eomma hanya ingin bersua dengan mereka. Ingat. Albatross adalah sahabat ayahmu yang sudah menolong kita. " lengan putih himchan mengusap surai kelam daehyun, mencoba menenangkan sang putra.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri albatross burung besar penakluk lautan itu berperan penting akan keluarga kecilnya. Burung itulah yang menyelamatkan himchan dan daehyun saat ia bersembunyi di goa tebing hutan. Jasa yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"dan ingat.. sebesar apapun kau mengkhawatirkan eomma, jangan pernah pergi jauh dari tempat ini. _Dirimu_ yang _sebenarnya_ bisa muncul seketika saat kau tak bisa mengendalikan emosi mu. Kau sudah tau kekuatan mu terbesar adalah mengendalikan fikiran seseorang, andai kau melakukan itu.. tepat setelah kau berhenti mengendalikan fikiran objek tersebut. Objek yang baru saja menjadi boneka mu akan mati.

Jangan sampai emosi mu terpancing karna tindakan eomma yang mengabaikan permintaan mu dae.. setelah kau tau peristiwa mengerikan itu. Kau akan mudah terpancing amarah, seperti sekarang ini. Bukankah kau merasa sangat marah karna eomma tidak mengindahkan permintaan mu?

Rasa cinta dan benci yang ada pada dirimu mampu membawa orang lain mengikuti perasaan mu. Ingat pesan eomma hmm .. ? " himchan berujar panjang, ia mengingatkan kekuatan terbesar daehyun yang sulit di kendalikan. Himchan sendiri juga sadar perasaanya tengah bergejolak menolak pergi dari dunia hitam mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menginkari janjinya pada sahabatnya albatross.

Daehyun menghela nafas kecil. Semua ucapan ibunya tak meleset sama sekali, memang sejak ia mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana kelamnya kehidupan sang ibu yang di akibat kan oleh kelahirannya, emosi daehyun mudah terpancing. Bahkan saat ia tersandung, dahyun akan membakar benda yang berani membuat langkahnya terganggu.

"nee eomma.. Algesseoyo.. maaf." daehyun menunduk menyesal.

Sahabat daehyun yang bertengger di bahunya ikut berbunyi mengikuti sang tuan. Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"ugh.. jaga daehyun ku nee~ " himchan mengusap sayang helaian putih noctua

"naiklah, eomma harus berjanji pulang tanpa lecet. " pinta daehyun sebelum menggendong ibunya untuk menerjang gelapnya langit tempat mereka berpijak.

"yaksok ! " himchan berujar riang.

Daehyun mengulum senyum. _'beruntungnya aku memiliki ibu hebat seperti mu Kim Himchan_ '

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak tiga belas tahun lalu. Daehyun baru mengetahui nama lengkap ibunya sendiri. Kim Himchan. Nama yang indah, tapi daehyun tak mungkin menyebut nama lengkap himchan secara lantang. Karna sepertinya.. sang ibu ingin menghilangkan marga tersebut, terbukti himchan memilihkan nama daehyun dengan marga yang berbeda. "jung" marga yang dipilih himchan untuk melengkapi nama daehyun.

 _"_ _Jung yang artinya cinta kasih dan kebenaran, sedangkan Daehyun berarti terhormat .. eomma memberikan nama itu agar suatu saat nanti kau menjadi orang hebat yang bijaksana dalam menegakkan kebenaran dae, eomma selalu berharap kau selalu mengukuhkan cinta kasih pada sesama"_

Daehyun kembali mengenang kalimat panjang himchan kemarin lusa. Mata merahnya menatap sosok sang ibu yang sudah pergi menjauh menunggangi unicorn putih berkawal sepasang harimau loreng. Harimau kembar bernama hyeri dan lemi. Buah nama dari putra mahkota kerajaan Yoo. Daehyun benar-benar merasa tertolong oleh sahabat hutannya. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang melepas sang ibu untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Himchan tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bercengkrama lagi dengan puluhan albatross di laut sana. Bukan bercakap dalam arti sesungguhnya, ia hanya bermain bersama ratusan burung albatross di tepi pantai setelah sebelumnya melakukan barter berbagai makan laut dengan ramuan obat-obatan yang hanya terdapat di hutan terlarang.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas himchan untuk mengunjungi laut biru ini, tak lain untuk bertandang menyapa makhluk berjasa dalam keluarganya.

Himchan kembali melintasi pasar di tepi perbatasan. Satu-satunya tempat lain yang ia kunjungi kala bertandang ke belahan bumi tersebut. Pakaian kusam himchan tersibak angin pelan. Surainya sendiri tergulung rapi dan di tutupi topi jerami bergerak pelan. Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya, mata kucingnya menatap helaian kain sutra yang tertiup angin, kain elegan berwarna biru gelap menarik perhatiannya.

Tidak ada salah nya membuat baju untuk sang putranya. Baju pertama yang mungkin akan di kenakan daehyun-nya. Untung saja himchan kemarin lusa sempat mengambil beberapa kepingan emas dari kerajaannya terdahulu.

Langkah ringan mengawali himchan mendekati puluhan kain yang siap ia barter dengan emasnya.

 **.***.**

 **.***.**

 **.***.**

tiga putih dan coklat berderap pelan memasuki kawasan kumuh di pelosok kerajaan Yoo. tepat dua puluh lima kilo meter dari perbatasan hutan terlarang.

kawasan kumuh yang di penuhi ratusan rakyat berbaju kumal, bahan pokok seperti sayur dan daging terjaja rapi di setiap meja kecil si pedangang beberapa orang lainnya nampak menenteng benda-benda yang akan di barter dengan makanan yang mereka ingin kan, ada juga kain-kain sutra terjuntai anggun di atas sebatang bambu yang di sangga oleh dua bambu lainnya.\

kain sutra itu bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari apa yang si penjual kenakan. di sisi kanan kawasan kumuh yang menyerupai pasar tersebut tampak beberapa bocah kecil tidur meringkuk beralas karung goni. sepasang mata hazel menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. kuda putihnya berhenti pelan saat ia sudah berada di tengah pasar pesisir hutan terlarang. tempat yang selama ini sangat ingin ia datangi, mengingat ibu dari sahabatnya terkadang berkunjung kemari.

"kalian yakin ini masih dalam kawasan kerajaan Yoo ? " tanya youngjae, si penunggang kuda putih ingin memastikan

"ne- hwantaejang" tabib bang membenarkan. suara nya terdengar masih agak serak pasca pingsan yang terjadi lima atau empat hari yang lalu.

dengan teriakan panik, saat itu youngjae memanggil pengawalnya untuk membawa tabib jang ke ruang pengobatan istana. dan setelahnya, youngjae di ceramahi hingga tiga jam penuh oleh sang raja.

"aku selalu berfikir rakyat ku hidup penuh kemakmuran.. ternyata gambar nyatanya seperti ini " youngjae bergumam geram. Tabib bang hanya mampu menunduk.

"setelah pulang nanti, periksa seluruh kementerian yang menangani wilayah ini. Pastikan ia tidak mengambil secuil pun hak rakyat di daerah ini " youngjae memberi perintah pada pengawalnya.

"baik hwantaejang" ujar nya patuh.

Fokus youngjae yang sedari terkunci pada liukan kain sutra di ujung pasar menangkap siluet yang cukup familiar. Sosok tersebut tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan bungkusan hitam dan secara bersamaan meraih dua tiga – empat kain masuk kedalam karung goni kecil yang menggantung di bahunya

 _"bibi?!"_ pekiknya tak percaya. Youngjae turun tergesa dari tungganya, berlari menuju sosok diujung sana yang mengenakan topi jerami. Pengawal youngjae serta tabib bang bergerak cepat mengikuti arah sang putra mahkota. Pengawal tersebut menuntun dua kuda sekaligus.

"bibi?! Kau kah itu? " seru youngjae dengan nafas terengah. Objek yang ia tuju tampak terkejut bersambut gumaman lirih

"itu benar kau..! ap—"

Youngjae tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat wanita didepannya gemetar ketakutan dengan fokus tertuju pada sosok di belakang youngjae

"hime.. " kali ini youngjae mendengar suara bass tabib kerajaanya. Wanita didepan youngjae mengambil langkah mundur, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat

"bibi.. gwaenchana ? " tanya youngjae penuh kekhawatiran.

"Agassh—" sang penjual yang hendak mengintrupsi, menggantungkan kalimatnya kala melihat wanita berkulit putih itu berlari tak tentu arah –keluar dari kerumunan pasar.

"bibi tunggu ! " youngjae bereaksi cepat, menganyunkan kakinya mengejar ibu sang sahabat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa sosok itu terlihat ketakutan. Apa youngjae melakukan kesalahan fatal? Otak cerdas youngjae berfikir keras mencari alasan atas tindakan Nyonya hime

Sementara tabib bang yang masih dalam mode tak percaya segera tersadar mendapat tepukan keras dari pengawal youngjae

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kejar putar mahkota! " teriak pengawal youngjae tak sabar. Mereka berdua memilih lari meninggalkan kehebohan di pasar pinggiran tersebut.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang nampak bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

youngjae terus berlari memasuki hutan teralarang sekaligus perbatasan. Tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lutunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok yang ia yakin adalah ibu dari sahabatnya.

Ratusan pohon besar berdiri kokoh mengelilingi youngjae. Kening youngjae berkerut tak mengerti. Ia memang sering kali bertandang ke bumi gelap disana, tapi tak pernah melewati rute ini. Hutan yang terasa asing membuat youngjae sedikit gemetar, beruntung ia masih memegang erat pendang kebanggaannya.

Kaki mulus youngjae yang berbalut kain sutra berjalan perlahan, masuk jauh kedalam hutan yang amat asing baginya. Akar – akar besar mencuat memenuhi tanah yang ia pijak. Hal itu cukup membuat langkah youngjae kesulitan.

"hoho ada saudagar besar yang tersesat rupanya "

Youngjae memutar badannya menuju sumber suara. Ia menyiapkan pedangnya dalam mode siaga. Seorang laki-laki berbaju kumal dengan tambalan disana – sini muncul dari balik pohon besar. Pedang usang dalam genggamannya.

" siapa kau " tanya youngjae tajam

" tenang lah anak muda, pertanyaan mu akan aku jawab setelah kami menguras isi kantong mu. " suara lain ikut menyahuti. Youngjae mendesis tak suka. Ternyata makhluk-makhluk tua di hadapannya ini adalah perampok.

Perlahan tapi pasti muncul orang yang berbeda di tiap pohon besar. Youngjae merutuki jumlah mereka yang lebih dari lima belas orang tersebut. Memang tidak semuanya membawa pedang. Tapi tubuh – tubuh besar mereka pasti sulit untuk di rubuhkan.

 _"sial. Aku kalah jumlah "_ rutuk youngjae dalam hati.

"apa yang kalian ingin kan? " youngjae berusaha terlihat tenang.

"waw kau berani juga bocah. Berikan apa yang ada didalam kantung mu " orang yang membawa pendang kembali berucap

"kantung? Aku tidak membawa apapun. " ucap youngjae seadanya

Pria-pria yang mengelilingi youngjae mendengus bosan.

"sudah lah jangan bertele-tele, cepat berikan harta mu brengsek! " pria bertampang sangar membentak tak sabar

"jaga ucapan anda tuan! Aku benar-benar tidak membawa apapun ! " youngjae membentak marah. Ia benar-benar terhina mendengar bentakan dari makhluk-makhluk tak berakal ini.

"cih. Beraninya kau membentak ku " desis pria tersebut. Ia berjalan pelan hendak menyerang youngjae. Tapi sang ketua memberikan kode untuk tidak bergerak dulu. Pria berpedang itu mendekat selangkah. Youngjae sendiri sudah bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"jika kau tidak punya barang berharga, bagaimana dengan tubuh mu saja? Sudah lama kami tidak bermain-main. Aku rasa wajah manis mu tak kalah cantik dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana " seringai mesum terukir jelas diwajah kotor sang ketua

"BIADAB ! " lolongan itu menguar keras dari bibir kissable youngjae

Pertarungan pertama putra mahkota kerajaan Yoo akan segera di mulai.

 **.***.**

 **.***.**

 **.***.**

di tempat lain, daehyun yang terduduk di tepi tebing merasakan kegelisahan mendalam. Mata merahnya terus terfokus mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Namun lolongan yang amat familiar tertangkap indra pendengarannya

 _"BIADAB!"_

"suara itu!" gumam daehyun tersentak dari duduk nya. Dengan gerakan seperkian detik daehyun mengepakkan sayap berbedanya kedalam hutan larangan. Hatinya terus berdenyut nyeri. Dahyun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. tapi ia dengan jelas mendengar suara teriakan sahabatnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, daehyun melanggar pesan sang ibu. Sekarang yang ada difikiran daehyun adalah sahabatnya.

Noctua cukup kewalahan mengimbangi kecepatan terbang daehyun. Ia tertinggal jauh dari sang tuan.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi di pelosok hutan lebat tepat dihutan perbatasan. _Gat_ yang youngjae kenakan sudah terlepas menampilkan _sangtu_ yang terikat rapi. Tiga dari lima belas perampok yang menyerang youngjae telah tumbang terkena sabetan pedang youngjae.

"cukup. Biar aku yang melawan bocah sialan ini! " putus sang ketua yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Nafas youngjae putus-putus. Cukup kewalahan melawan orang-orang tersebut.

"boleh juga kau bocah. Sepertinya kau kelelahan.. bagaimana kalau istirahat diranjang ku saja? budak sex (?) rasanya cukup untuk membayar perbuatan mu yang sudah melukai anak buah ku " senyum meremehkan terpantri jelas di wajah tua laki-laki berpedang tersebut.

"aku lebih memilih mati ! " desis youngjae disela nafasnya yang tersenggal

" semoga kau tidak menyesal "

Pedang mengkilap sang ketua teranyun pasti. Youngjae segera menangkisnya dan melakukan serangan menyabit sebelah kiri si lawan, dengan gesit ketua rampok itu berkelit. Melangkah satu mundur kebelakang berputar cepat seraya membanting pedangnya kesamping. Lagi-lagi youngjae menepisnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya menendang ulu hati sang ketua menggunakan tumitnya dengan gerakan memutar.

 **#BUGHH**

Bunyi berdebum berasal dari sang ketua perampok yang berubrukkan dengan pohon kokoh dibelakangnya. Wajah sangarnya meringis pelan menahan nyeri.

"bocah sialan" gumamnya sebelum bangkit.

Youngjae kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tenaga nya yang hampir habis membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung.

Ketua perampok menyerang youngjae dengan membabi buta. Youngjae semakin kewalahan mendapat serangan cepat pria berumur tersebut.

 **#Blashhh**

Youngjae akhirnya ambruk dengan luka ditangan kirinya yang berdarah dan terkena sabetan pedang.

Ketua perampok tersebut tertawa senang melihat lawannya ambruk.

"hahaha lihat, kau tidak seb—"

Bualan sang ketua menggantung ketika angin tiba tiba bertiup kencang. Hutan lebat yang sudah sedikit gelap walau hari masih siang tampak semakin gelap. Bahkan kabut hitam juga turun dengan cepat menguasai hutan perbatasan tersebut. Kegelapan semakin membesar menguasai wilayah kerajaan Yoo

Langit yang semula cerah berubah gelap seolah langit akan runtuh menimpa bumi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! " raungan keras menggantikan desiran angin yang tadi meyerbu,

Komplotan perampok tersebut memandang nanar sosok asing yang berdiri di belakang youngjae. Suara berat makhluk tersebut membaut bulu kuduk pria-pria berbadan besar disana menggigil ketakutan.

Api biru nampak menyelimuti seluruh tubuh makhluk tersebut. Namun tak membakar celana hitam yang menggantung dikakinya. Kuku itu panjang runcing di lingkupi warna hitam. Matanya menyala semerah api unggun. Mulutnya menampakkan gading runcing, mecuat menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang pucat. Telinganya sendiri meruncing keatas diujungnya, surainya yang di ikat setengah berkibar pelan mengikuti gerakan api yang menyelimutnya. Sedangkan sayap berdeda itu tersibak gagah.

Pedang bersarung biru itu masih terbungkus rapi tersimpang di pinggang kanan sang makhluk

"—dem –demon " pria yang baru saja tertawa senang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar takut melihat sosok yang dari dulu di elukan. Kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan seperti tertancap dalam tanah.

Makhluk bersayap itu berjalan perlahan tanpa melepas pandangan dari si pelaku. Tiap langkahnya meninggalkan jejak hitam yang membuat rumput tak berdosa itu hangus terbakar, menyisakan gumpalan asap yang menguap.

"daehyun-ah " lirih youngjae melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia sangat mengenali makhluk bersayap itu, walaupun banyak perbedaan dari daehyunnya yang biasa. Tapi ia sudah tau dalam sekali lihat. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut perih melihat daehyun yang sekarang ini.

"kau yang melukai nya? "

Tak ada jawaban.

Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang mampu bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan makhluk berkekuatan besar tersebut.

"aku tanya apa kalian yang MENYAKITINYA ?! " intonasi daehyun semakin meninggi,

Beberapa perampok disana ada yang sudah pingsan di tempat, menangis tanpa suara atau kencing di celana saking takutnya akan raungan daehyun.

"—a –ak "

"apa kau iblis yang membawa kegelapan ini? " sontak pandangan daehyun beralih menuju si penanya yang cukup tenang.

Satu-satunya manusia yang bersikap tenang sejak awal. Daehyun menggeram marah. Hanya manusia tertentu yang bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu ketika melihat wujud asli daehyun

"karna kelahiran mu, seluruh keluarga ku mati. karna kelahiran mu. Dunia ini mati. karna kau iblis berwujud manusia pembawa petaka ! enyah kau dari sini! " teriaknya tak terkendali.

Daehyun yang memang sedang mudah tersulut emosi. Mengarahkan tangannya yang berselimut api kearah objek berisik tersebut. Dan dalam sekejap api besar melahap tubuh manusia setengah abad itu. Tubuh besarnya Hangus dalam hitungan detik, menjadi abu tak berarti .

Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat nya melotot gemetar. Youngjae mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mata merah daehyun menatap seluruh komplotan perampok, dalam pandangannya tercetak jelas tanda-tanda hitam di seluruh tangan manusia tersebut.

"kalian. Kalian semua menyerang dia?! " geram daehyun tak percaya. Ia benar –benar tak menyangka manusia suka melakukan pertarungan tak adil. Daehyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian penyerangan terhadap youngjae yang tidak ia lihat. Semuanya terputar seperti kaset mengerikan.

"mati dengan cara menyakitkan sangat pantas untuk manusia seperti kalian " daehyun berucap datar.

Tidak ada yang berkutik ataupun lari dari tempat. Tiba-tiba jeritan kesakitan terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Di ujung kiri, pria berambut gimbal tampak kesakitan diserang oleh puluhan laba-laba bermata merah. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas dikerubungi ratusan laba-laba yang menyantap tubuhnya.

Dan berikutnya, disusul jeritan yang lain. Tiga belas manusia bersikap pongah tadi tampak begitu kesakitan, ada yang mencakari tubuhnya sendiri, ada pula yang menghantamkan kepalanya pada batu besar. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang di terkam binatang buas entah datang dari mana.

Youngjae gemetar takut. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh menyakitkan. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas orang-orang disana menjerit sakit tanpa daehyun sentuh. Ia juga menyaksikan empat puma mencabik tubuh beberapa perampok tersebut.

Daehyun menyeringai senang

" bukankah kau senang mendengar jeritan kesakitan itu? Bagaimana..? kau ingin merasakannya? " daehyun mengacungkan pedangnya yang masih terbungkus sarung.

Semua yang terjadi didepan daehyun tentu saja satu dari sekian banyak kekuatan iblisnya. Ia hanya menguasai fikiran manusia rendah tersebut. Manusia yang sudah berani menyakiti youngjae nya

" . menggoreskan. luka. padanya. "

Sosok ketua pongkah itu terjatuh dari berdirinya. Tertunduk pelan diikuti tangisan keras. Tangannya tampak menarik serta memukul tubuhnya sendiri. Daehyun mendecih pelan

 _"menangislah sampai mati !"_ telak daehyun dalam hati.

Daehyun berbalik, api yang melingkupinya sudah lenyap langit yang semula gelap disertai gemuruh petir sedikit mereda.

Bergantikan langit kelabu berawan tebal.

"gwaenchana ? " daehyun mengulurkan tangannya . kuku hitamnya sudah berganti normal. Youngjae menepis uluran tangan daehyun dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pedang.

 **#zlasshh**

Cairan bening mengalir dari lengan daehyun yang tergores oleh pedang youngjae.

Diam. Daehyun hanya diam memandang sendu sosok youngjae, duduk meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Daehyun tak menyangka efek pengendali fikirannya akan berdampak juga pada youngjae.

Mata merah itu meredup sedih. Tubuh daehyun berubah seperti biasa, duduk bersimpuh seraya menyobek kain celananya dalam diam. Menyalurkan cahaya biru pada kain tersebut agar luka youngjae segera menutup.

"youngjae-ah.. ini aku daehyun. Diamlah selagi aku membebat luka mu " pinta daehyun lirih. Ia meraih lengan youngjae yang tergores. Mengikatnya pelan menggunakan kain hitam. Youngjae diam tak bergerak. Menuruti pinta lirih daehyun. Iris daehyun menatap sosok youngjae yang sudah terkulai lemas. Daehyun tau youngjae tengah tidur. Karn beberapa detik lalu ia memang mencabut rumput hijau disamping nya yang mengandung unsur penenang. Ia mengetahui hal itu dari sang ibu tentunya.

Kedua Ujung mata daehyun tampak meneteskan cairan merah, mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Menetes mengenai kain sutra youngjae. Tangisan kedua daehyun pecah setelah dua tiga belas tahun tak pernah menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat youngjae menolak uluran tangannya. Daehyun yakin, youngjae sudah tak mau lagi berteman dengannya. bahkan mengingat daehyun saja mungkin youngjae tak mau.

 _"aku akan segera kembali menyicipi hidup tanpa teman"_

Daehyun membawa youngjae terbang tinggi, menjauh dari dunia hitamnya menuju Kerajaan Yoo. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika bumi akan sepenuhnya menghitam karna ia menginjakkan kakinya dibumi terang tersebut. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan youngjae pada dunia hangatnya dan sesegera mungkin kembali ketempat ia berada.

Gelap dan sepi. Itulah kehidupan daehyun yang sesungguhnya.

Langit yang semula kelabu berubah menghitam lagi, lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, jarak pandangan pun berkurang menjadi satu meter. Angin besar di sertai hujan tiba-tiba jatuh menghujam wilayah kerajaan Yoo.

Bukan hujan air seperti biasanya. Melainkan hujan es yang mengakibatkan bunyi berdebum keras saat berbenturan dengan genteng rumah. Seperti yang terjadi di istana, bukan hanya diributkan oleh hujan es, tapi kegaduhan diistana itu tak lain adalah karena putra mahkota tengah menghilang. Sang ratu terus menangis menanti kabar akan putra semata wayangnya. Sementara pendamping hidupnya terus memeluk tubuh sang ratu, berusaha menenangkan pendamping hidupnya.

Raja yoo juga tidak bisa memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari putranya, mengingat hujan di luar sana mampu membuat tubuh merenggang dingin.

Tanpa di ketahui pihak kerajaan. Sesosok makhluk berpendar biru mendarat tepat didepan bilik putra makhota. Teras tempat putra mahkota menatap dunia gelap daehyun.

Mudah saja untuk seorang jung daehyun mengetahui dimana letak ruang pribadi youngjae diantara luas serta banyaknya bangunan di istana Yoo, ia bisa mencium bau tubuh youngjae didalam ruangan seperti biasanya, ruangan pribadi youngjae yang selalu dijaga ketat tampak kosong, tidak ada pengawal ataupun prajurit yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk, daehyun yakin manusia-manusia itu tengah berlindung menghangatkan diri.

Pintu berderit pelan, daehyun segera memasuki ruangan temaram itu, melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang hangat di pojok ruangan.

Dengan gerakan pelan, daehyun meletakkan tubuh ringkih youngjae diatas ranjang, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan meletakkan pedang kesayangan youngjae diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"setelah kau tersadar, apa kau akan membenci ku? Kau sudah melihat siapa aku sebenarnya dan seberapa berbahaya nya aku Jae.. " bisik daehyun. Mengusap lembut surai youngjae. Ia bergerak perlahan mengecup kening sahabatnya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri perasaanya sudah melenceng jauh dari kata sahabat.

"selamat tinggal Youngjae ku... " tetesan merah itu kembali keluar dari sudut mata daehyun. Luapan perih sang iblis.

Iblis yang lancang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Iblis yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya selama ini.

Perihnya hidup seakan tak lelah menghinggapi kehidupan kecil daehyun.

Rasa bahagia seakan enggan menyapa hidup sepi daehyun..

Kehangatan bahkan tak sudi meresap dalam hidup dingin sang anak iblis berwujud manusia.

 _'inilah yang seharusnya terjadi, makhluk seperti ku tak pantas merasakan apa itu bahagia dan kehangatan. hanya dingin dan gelap yang pantas untuk ku. Takdir seorang Jung Daehyun. Makhluk menyedihkan penuh kutukan_

 _hidup dingin ku, selamat datang kembali... '_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****TBC/End?****

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.*R &R Please?** ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

hai.. udah banyak kah? end sampe sini atau... ?

semoga gak bingung sama ocehan ku diatas yaa hehe.

* * *

 **Balesan Review?...**

* * *

 **#Miss Ngiweung**

alesan milih dantalion jadi ayah nya daehyun.. gak tau juga sih, aku cuma suka aja sama sosok dantalion yang ada di anime. ganteng .

ini tahun 1016 SM.

apa chapter diatas dae udah termasuk ngamuk? buat bagian yang kurang udah aku lengkapi yaa hehe .. makasih udah dikoreksi ^_^

maaksih udah R&R **Miss Ngiwung^^**

 **#Bbangssang**

Hehe liat ntar aja yaaa...

Makasih udah R&R **Bbangssang^^**

 **#JokeMato DaeJae**

Wkwk dan ini udah sebulan lamanya baru update lagi :D

Waduh disini moment daejae nya kurang lagi xixi,, apa ini udah cukup panjang? Klo lama mahh hehe tergantung mood sih.. yapp figthing

Makasih udah R&R **JokeMato DaeJae ^^**

 **#JustDaeJae**

Hahaha bulu keteknya daehyun udah dipanen tuh #plakkk

Oke, ini udah aku lanjut yaaa

Makasih udah R&R **JustDaeJae^^**

 **#Emaknya Daehyun**

Hehe dikit yaa? Sekarang udah dibanyakin nih makk,

Makasih udah R&R **Emaknya Daehyun^^**

 **#Umari**

Isi surat? Liat chapter depan deh yaa.. dichapter yg ini Cuma bahas sosok dae dalam mode demon.. hehe

Daejae mahh udah bersatu dari dulu koq, wkwk

Makasih udah R&R **Umari ^^**

 **#Jung Rae Gun**

Wkwk ini udah aku panjangin Jung Rae..

Makasih udah R&R **Jung Rae Gun ^^**

 **#adios wipe**

Hehe makasih... itu di chap ini dae udah singgah ke negerinya jae koq, tapi Cuma nganterin jae doang.

Reaksi jae? Dia biasa aja sih, malah ikut terenyuh denger cerita bang. Lebih makin simpati sma dae..

Ohh tenang.. jae gak aku jadiin cewe koq, nanti malah ngulang kisah yang sama ama himchanxdantalion.

Yapp ini udah dilanjut... Makasih udah R&R **adios wipe ^^**

 **#Chayeon**

Hehe iya sama-sama, dae anaknya himchan sma dantalion, tokoh anime sih.. hihii

Yapp figthing! Makasih udah R&R **Chayeon ^^**

 **#Maynoki**

Kkk moga aja sih, ada kemungkinan dantalion itu yongguk koq, jadi nanti Cuma minjem nama dantalion nya aja, tapi wajah tetep kyk yongguk.. yaaa tapi itu juga belum pasti sih, hehe

Ini udah dilanjutt.. Makasih udah R&R **Maynoki ^^**

 **#My KekeMato**

ini udah dilanjutt... hehe makasih,

yaa daehyun keturunan raja, mm boleh aku aja yang jadi ratunya? #Plakk wkwk

makasih udah R&R **My KekeMato ^^**

Makasih banyaaakkk Readersnim ^^

 **See You next ff? or chapter?...**


	8. Aku Mencintai Mu!

_Pintu berderit pelan, daehyun segera memasuki ruangan temaram itu, melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang hangat di pojok ruangan._

 _Dengan gerakan pelan, daehyun meletakkan tubuh ringkih youngjae diatas ranjang, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan meletakkan pedang kesayangan youngjae diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang._

 _"setelah kau tersadar, apa kau akan membenci ku? Kau sudah melihat siapa aku sebenarnya dan seberapa berbahaya nya aku Jae.. " bisik daehyun. Mengusap lembut surai youngjae. Ia bergerak perlahan mengecup kening sahabatnya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri perasaanya sudah melenceng jauh dari kata sahabat._

 _"selamat tinggal Youngjae ku... " tetesan merah itu kembali keluar dari sudut mata daehyun. Luapan perih sang iblis._

 _Iblis yang lancang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Iblis yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya selama ini._

 _Perihnya hidup seakan tak lelah menghinggapi kehidupan kecil daehyun._

 _Rasa bahagia seakan enggan menyapa hidup sepi daehyun.._

 _Kehangatan bahkan tak sudi meresap dalam hidup dingin sang anak iblis berwujud manusia._

 _'inilah yang seharusnya terjadi, makhluk seperti ku tak pantas merasakan apa itu bahagia dan kehangatan. hanya dingin dan gelap yang pantas untuk ku. Takdir seorang Jung Daehyun. Makhluk menyedihkan penuh kutukan_

 _hidup dingin ku, selamat datang kembali... '_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.Chapter** **VIII.**

 **.Cast : Daejae.**

 **.Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt.**

 **.BY : Whiell DaeJae.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Maaf ada Revisi untuk tahun sebelum Masehi nya. harusnya setelah 7 tahun kemudian tahun yang tertera 1016 SM, tapi di chapter kemaren aku malah nulis 1011 SM. -_-**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **jika ada kesalahan kata dan kalimat yang membingungkan mohon di maklumi.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 **.*.*.* still *1016 SM *.*.*.**

* * *

 _"ARGHHHHH ! "_ Lolongan pilu yang terdengar dari hutan perbatasan menghentikan langkah cepat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mendaki jalan berbatu menanjak dalam bumi gelapnya. Iris coklatnya memancarkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

"daehyun-a... " gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Secepat kilat kaki jenjangnya kembali menuruni jalan berbatu tersebut. Berbalik arah menjauhi kediamannya sendiri. Kakinya bergerak cepat mencari _unicorn_ putih yang membawanya menjauh dari kejaran youngjae sang putra mahkota. Sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu memanggil serta mengikutinya. Andai saja saat itu youngjae sendiri, mungkin wanita cantik berstatuskan ibu daehyun tidak akan lari. Wanita cantik bernama himchan itu hanya terlalu takut dan belum cukup kuat unutk bertemu sang sahabat.

Sahabat nya yang entah mengapa bisa berada di belakang youngjae bahkan sosok tersebut memakai baju kerajaan. Baju yang menjelaskan pangkat orang tersebut di istana Yoo.

Hati wanita cantik tersebut terus gelisah memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada putra nya hingga ia –daehyun bisa sampai di hutan perbatasan. Tempat yang tak seharusnya daehyun datangi.

Himchan seharusnya menyadari kejanggalan hujan es tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi ia terbutakan akan hatinya yang kacau setelah melihat sahabatnya. Paras sahabatnya yang memang hampir menyerupai suaminya sendiri – _Bang Yongguk_.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Bunyi gemersik daun kering yang terseok terdengar cukup nyaring dalam keheningan hutan lebat yang gelap. Padahal beberapa detik lalu hujan es baru saja melanda wilayah tersebut, namun dengan ajaibnya, hujan es itu terhenti seketika. Tak sampai disitu, rintikan es yang terjatuh juga langsung menghilang. Tanah tempat terjatuhnya gumpalan es, langsung mengering selang beberapa detik saat langit berhenti memuntahkan batu dinginya. Dedaunan kering juga tak basah sedikit pun. Hawa basah itu seperti terserap masuk kedalam tanah paling dasar.

Objek pembuat dedaunan kering bergesekan tiba-tiba terduduk lemas, menimbulkan nada bass cukup keras yang terdengar dari permukaan tanah. rintihan lain mengalihkan perhatian sosok rapuh tersebut. mata merahnya bergerak menatap sesosok tubuh lain yang tengah terbaring lemas tak jauh dari tempatnya.

sosok rapuh tersebut memancarkan rasa bersalah teramat saat kala iris merahnya menangkap ekspresi kesakitan sosok tersebut. sosok yang tengah menangis tanpa air mata. bibir pucat makhluk bersayap itu menggigit bibirnya, menunduk lemas seraya bergumam lirih _'mian'_ dalam dalam sekejap. sosok mengenaskan di depannya melebur menjadi gumpalan pasir hitam.

"ARGHHHHH ! " lolongan sesak menguar lepas dari segaris bibir pucat makhluk bersayap yang tengah duduk menunduk, menutup wajahnya yang berurai air mata darah. Sayap putih dan hitamnya merunduk lemas seakan siap rontok kapan pun. Punggung tegap itu terkulai layu, begetar pelan.

Rasa sesak merebak masuk keseluruh rongga dada makhluk bersayap tersebut. Lengan pucatnya memukul gencar dada sebelah kiri. Tempat dimana rasa sesak itu berasal.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku membiarkan iblis itu menguasai tubuh ini" lirih nya penuh sesal. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas sumber rasa sesak itu, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi kepedihan hatinya.

Derap langkah kaki kuda tak membuat sosok bersayap itu pergi, ia masih sibuk menguasai dirinya.

"Daehyun-ah! " pekik seorang wanita berparas cantik, ia baru saja turun dari tunggangan _unicorn_ putih. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Daehyun tak berani mendongak meskipun ia tahu bahwa ibunya lah si pemilik suara nyaring tersebut.

"anak ku ! " hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis himchan, lengan mungilnya memeluk erat tubuh daehyun. Tubuh tegap itu gemetar menahan tangis.

Himchan menangis dalam diam, terus memeluk putranya. Berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan kalut daehyun.

"eomma,. –eomma " daehyun bergumam dalam tangisnya. Himchan merenggangkan pelukannya, berusaha menangkup wajah tampan daehyun agar berhenti menunduk

"—ja –jangan.. –aku mohon, -jangan lihat wajah ku " pinta daehyun lirih, menggeleng pelan.

"tatap eomma ! " bentak himchan dengan suara serak. Nafasnya sedikit terputus – putus akibat tangis yang ia tahan.

Daehyun perlahan mendongak, wajah nya telah penuh oleh warna merah, cairan itu masih terus mengalir melalui kedua mata merahnya. Himchan tersenyum perih, tak pernah ia lihat daehyun menangis. Bahkan hingga sekacau ini. Tangan mulus himchan bergerak mengusir air mata darah yang tak berhenti mengalir. Air merah yang lancang keluar tanpa bisa di hentikan

"masih ada eomma.. uljima hmm ? " himchan mengusap kedua pipi daehyun. tersenyum tulus berusaha memberi kekuatan. Walaupun himchan tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat daehyun menangis histeris seperti ini cukup membuat otak nya berspekulasi sendiri.

Lingkaran hidup daehyun yang kecil terlalu mudah untuk di prediksi. Himchan yakin perubahan cuaca ekstrim tadi adalah awal dari bangkitnya sosok iblis dalam tubuh daehyun. dan itu akan terjadi jika apa yang di anggap daehyun sangat berharga terluka ataupun tergores.

Youngjae.

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam benak himchan, objek yang membuat putra nya lepas kendali. Jika di tilik lebih kebelakang, ini semua memang kesalahan himchan. Ia terlalu gegabah mengambil langkah. Seharusnya ia tak perlu lari tunggang langgang begitu melihat sosok _itu._ Harusnya himchan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, toh sosok yang berdiri di belakang youngjae tidak akan mengenalinya dalam bentuk seorang wanita. Yahh sosok yang teramat mirip dengan dantalion –pemilik hati himchan, tak pernah tau jika himchannya yang dulu telah berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik.

"—ak –aku kehilangan dia. Dia me- -membenci ku. Aku membuat _nya_ takut eomma. Aku membiarkan iblis ini menguasai tubuh ku.

-aku seorang pembunuh! . " racau daehyun di sela tangis pilu. Himchan menggeleng keras. Menolak segala opini daehyun akan kejadian ini.

 _"_ _jangan bilang kau membunuh youngjae"_ harap himchan

"—aku membunuh kepercayaan nya hiks " kedua tangan daehyun terkepal erat. Dia sudah membunuh kepercayaan youngjae, membunuh segala pandangan baik youngjae terhadap dirinya. Namun daehyun sadar. Seorang iblis tetaplah iblis. Sekeras apapun daehyun menyangkal, hasrat membunuh tetap memuncak jika emosi nya terpancing.

"temui dia setelah kau kuat! Aku yakin kau mampu mengendalikan iblis itu. Jangan biarkan _dia_ yang menguasai mu dae.. percayalah pada eomma. Jika eomma tidak cukup untuk menjadi alasan agar kau menjadi lebih kuat.

Jadikanlah youngjae sebagai alasan mu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Jika kau tidak melakukannya. Bunuh rasa cinta mu sekarang juga" tegas himchan.

Ia masih memeluk tubuh putranya yang sedikit menegang setelah mendengar petuah darinya. himchan tau semuanya. ia tahu semuanya lebih dari apa yang daehyun sadari. ia tau putranya telah jatuh hati pada sahabatnya -youngjae, sahabatnya yang memandang daehyun apa adanya tanpa rasa takut maupun jijik.

 _'_ _sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sanggup membunuh rasa ini. Perasaan asing yang membuat ku merasa seperti manusia seutuhnya._

 _Jae.. bisakah aku berharap sedikit? sedikit saja... aku mohon, izinkan aku menjadi lebih kuat untuk mu.'_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Langit yang baru saja memuntahkan hujan batu tiba-tiba berhenti seketika. Awan tebal kelabu terhapus perlahan menjauh dari kerajaan Yoo, rintik-rintik es masih terlihat bergelantungan pada dedaunan hijau.

Kabut gelap yang sempat memotong jarak pandang kini kian menipis, hawa dingin menusuk juga kembali normal, begitu pula dengan sang surya yang sudah berani menampakkan sosoknya, melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi.

Kengerian satu jam terakhir cukup membuat siapapun tercenung takut.

Seperti yang terjadi di istana Yoo. Raja tersebut segera memerintahkan seluruh prajuritnya untuk mencari putra semata wayangnya. Tabib bang dan pengawal pribadi youngjae sendiri, sudah mendekap di penjara bawah tanah. Ganjaran atas kelalaian mereka menjaga putra mahkota.

Ratu Yoo masih terisak dipelukan sang Raja, "cheona, bisakah kita kekamar _hwangtaeja_? "

Raja Yoo diam, ia hanya menuruti permintaan sang pendamping hidup untuk mengunjungi _pavilion_ putra mereka yang ada di bagian ujung timur istana Yoo , tepat menghadap kearah hutan perbatasan.

Para dayang mengikuti langkah dua orang paling disegani dikerajaan tersebut. Mengekori dibelakang raja dan ratu Yoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan hazel indah itu bergerak pelan hendak terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram ruang pirbadinya. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, derap langkah terburu terdengar keras dari lorong paviliunnya.

Youngjae si pemilik pavilion duduk menyender dikepala ranjang. Tempurung kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, namun hatinya terasa lebih nyeri, reflek youngjae menyentuh dada kirinya, pandangannya terkunci pada selembar kain hitam yang membebat lengan kirnya. Sontak Hazel youngjae membola ketika mengingat kejadian mengerikan barusan.

Dalam seperkian detik, kristal bening menggenang penuh dalam mata indah youngjae, membuat pandangan youngjae buram. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, jutaan kristal bening yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya berebut turun menuruni pipi berisinya.

Mengalir deras jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Bahu sempit itu bergetar pelan, youngjae menangis pilu. Tangan kanannya terus menekan dada bagian kiri.

Sesak. Rasa sesak menyiksa menyambut tangisan perih youngjae

Jika bisa, ia ingin segera lari menemui sosok rapuh sang sahabat. Orang yang telah melindunginya, sosok yang sudah melupakan jati dirinya hanya karna melihat youngjae tersabet luka kecil.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit menghantam –perandaian- youngjae yang ingin lari menghampiri daehyun, -sang merasa begitu kejam telah menolak uluran sang sahabat. Bahkan ia tak sekedar menolak, youngjae juga sudah melukai sang sahabat dengan pedangnya.

Youngjae benar – benar membenci dirinya yang sekarang. Membuang pengorbanan daehyun hanya karna rasa takut melihat kejadian mengerikan tepat didepan matanya. Ia sudah menghancurkan hati sahabatnya yang serapuh bunga dandelion. Youngjae tau sekecil apapun penolakan yang diterima daehyun, akan berdampak besar pada cara berfikir daehyun . terlebih hanya ada dua orang yang menerima daehyun apa adanya, dan mungkin sekarang daehyun berfikir youngjae sudah tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya.

Isakkan youngjae makin menjadi mengingat cara pandang daehyun yang begitu terluka akan penolakannya. Bahkan setelah apa yang youngjae lakukan pada daehyun, sang sahabat masih berbaik hati mengantar youngjae.

Youngjae bisa tau semua itu, ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, hanya perasaanya yang mengatakan bahwa daehyun lah yang membawanya, dan itu artinya..

-daehyun melanggar petuah dari sang ibu

 _'_ _dae..aku harap kau baik-baik saja.. jagalah dirimu untukku.._

 _aku mohon.. jangan benci aku, maaf –maafkan aku '_ youngjae berusaha berdiri, ia ingin segera pergi menuju dunia daehyun,

memastikan bahwa sahabatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. lagi-lagi buliran bening itu menetes tanpa mau berhenti barang sejenak.

Pintu geser di ruangan youngjae terbuka pelan, menghentikan langkah tertatih youngjae yang memang baru bergerak satu langkah. Wajah kacau nya mendongak, seketika irisnya membola melihat sang ibu berjalan tergopoh menghampirinya

"Hwangtaeja! "

Dalam satu gerakan, wanita berpakaian khas ratu kerajaan Yoo memeluk erat tubuh youngjae, perasaan youngjae berkecamuk. Tangisnya semakin menjadi saat merasakan pelukan sang ibu. Entah sudah berapa tahun Ratu Yoo tidak memeluk youngjae seperti ini. Dan hal ini mengingatkan youngjae pada ibu daehyun yang selalu memeluk erat dirinya ketika ia datang berkunjung.

Youngjae balas memeluk sang ibu, isakkan tak kunjung reda namun sebaliknya. tangisan keras youngjae membuat sang ibu dan ayah ikut merasakan kepiluan putra semata wayang nya. Ini adalah kalli kedua youngjae menangis histeris. Dulu .. –tepatnya enam tahun lalu, youngjae juga memangis keras seperti ini ketika neneknya pergi menghadap sang pencipta.

Raja yoo mendesah keras, berbalik arah –memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberi waktu pada pasangan ibu-anak tersebut.

"eomma.. hiks , eomma... " lirih youngjae di sela tangisnya.

Ratu yoo hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung putranya, berusaha menenangkan youngjae. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia jika ratu yoo boleh egois. Yaa tentu saja ia bahagia mendengar youngjae kembali memanggilnya eomma, bukan lagi dengan embel-embel ratu seperti orang lain.

"anak ku.. uljima.. "

 _'_ _tunggu aku dae.. secepat mungkin aku akan kesana dan menarik mu kedalam dunia ini, menarik mu dan juga ibu mu dari kukungan dunia kelam itu.. '_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Waktu bergerak cukup lambat, pasca kejadian mengerikan yang tempo hari terjadi, matahari serta bulan seakan bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Langit yang selalu terik di penghujung musim dingin cukup membuat sebagian orang-orang terpelajar terpekur tak mengerti. Namun hal itu seolah luput dari pengamatan putra mahkota, -putra semata wayang kerajaan yoo. Dimana kerajaan tersebut adalah wilayah paling dekat dengan sarang anak demon.

Mata indah itu menatap kosong secangkir teh hijau yang baru saja disajikan pelayan. Jendela lebar di paviliun pribadinya terbuka bebas menampakkan pemandangan yang sama, rimbunan pohon gelap dengan background hitam membentang apik memenuhi cakrawala.

derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat, youngjae menghela nafas. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan mendatangi paviliunnya dan menanyakan ini itu perihal menghilangnya ia tempo hari. Youngjae juga merasa sangat bersalah ketika mendengar pengawal pribadinya dan tabib bang mendekam dipenjara bawah tanah. Ibunya lah yang memberitahukan hal tersebut kala youngjae telah pulih dari rasa kalutnya.

Pintu di ujung terbuka , menampilkan beberapa dayang yang berdiri disamping raja Yoo. Sang penguasa melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kotak tempat favorite putranya menghabiskan waktu. Youngjae berdiri, menunduk hormat sebelum mengikuti gerakan raja yoo yang sudah duduk rapi didepan meja kecil berisikan satu set alat minum teh.

Youngjae mengambil teko coklat dan menuangkan isinya kedalam cangkir didepan raja Yoo.

"ada hal penting apa hingga cheona berkunjung kemari? " tanya youngjae tanpa menanyakan basa-basi lainnya.

Raja Yoo menatap youngjae sendu. Ia tahu selama ini dirinya terlalu fokus mengurus kerajaannya. Dia juga faham tali yang ia ikatkan pada youngjae terlalu erat. Raja yoo amat tau beban yang di panggul sang putra cukup berat, mengingat ia menggembleng youngjae untuk menjadi raja bijaksana sejak dini. Bahkan terlalu dini.

"bagaimana keadaan mu? "

"sudah lebih baik dari kemarin" jawab youngjae singkat

"kenapa kemarin lusa kau pergi dari istana tanpa memberitahu pihak istana ? "

Youngjae mengulum senyum, ayahnya benar-benar mudah di tebak, tidak seperti ayahnya yang biasanya. Dan ini menandakan bahwa raja yoo memang sangat khawatir dengan youngjae, karna ada kalanya jalan fikiran raja yoo amat sulit ditebak.

"hanya mencari angin segar"

Raja yoo mengisyaratkan youngjae untuk meminum tehnya

"angin segar dengan pergi ke pesisir hutan terlarang? Appa mohon. Jangan pergi ketempat berbahaya itu"

Hati dingin youngjae sedikit menghangat ketika mendengar nada sedih sang ayah. Setidaknya youngjae tau kedua orang tuanya tidak menganggap dirinya seperti boneka tali yang siap di kendalikan.

Bukankah setiap musibah bisa menghasilkan pelajaran yang dapat di petik? Tentu saja jika kita menyikapinya dengan bijaksana

"aku hanya tersesat, anda tidak perlu khawatir" ujar youngjae sedikit lembut

" _dia_ yang mengantar mu kesini? " tebak raja Yoo tanpa menyebutkan nama objek yang dimaksud

Dahi youngja mengerut bingung " dia ? " ualng youngjae mencoba memastikan

"anak demon itu, bukankah dia yang membawa mu kembali kesini? "

Kedua tangan youngjae mengepal, berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat tegang

"appa tau apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Tidak. Appa tidak bermaksud mengintai setiap kegiatan mu. Cukup appa tau dengan hal yang kau lakukan itu tak membahayakan dirimu. Appa akan diam dan mengikuti kemauan mu. " ucap Raja yoo. Takut putranya tersinggung akan pengintainya .

"jadi anda tau semuanya ? " suara youngjae terdengar serak

"lebih dari tau. Appa juga tau sekali dalam sebulan kau bertandang kesana "

"lalu kenapa anda tidak melarang ku pergi atau pun memperketat penjagaan di pavilion ini ? " youngjae merenggangkan kepalan tangannya

"karna appa tau, mereka tidak itu tidak berbahaya. _Anak demon_ itu. Appa tidak mengenalnya, tapi appa tau siapa orang tua nya. Kami, aku dan Putra mahkota Kim himchan berteman sejak umur kami masih belia. Atau lebih tepatnya, kami itu saingan dalam hal bermain pedang.

Appa yakin, hime bisa mendidik anaknya dengan baik walau hanya seorang diri. " penjelasan Raja yoo membuat youngjae terpaku.

"jika bibi adalah sahabat anda, kenapa anda tidak membantunya keluar dari dunia kelam itu? " korek youngjae, ingin tau sebatas mana kepedulian sang ayah pada himchan. Ia tak habis fikir ayahnya tampak tidak memiliki beban apapun sementara sahabatnya terkurung dalam dunia kelam itu

"ada saatnya dimana alam yang berkuasa. Ada garis takdir yang memang sudah terbentang membatasi ruang gerak mereka. Mereka sendiri lah yang harus mengubah takdir itu. " terang Raja yop

Selama beberapa saat hanya hilir angin yang mengganggu kegiatan ayah-anak itu. Youngjae masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. hatinya gundah menebak apa sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan sang ayah, terlebih ayahnya ternyata selama ini tau apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana.

"jauhi _dia._ "

Gendang telinga youngjae seolah kehilangan fungsinya ketika mendengar titah sang Raja. Kegundahanya terjawab.

Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, lengkap sudah hidup sunyi seorang Yoo Youngjae. Makhluk indah yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas nan dingin.

"Jeoseonghamnida Cheona.. hamba mohon, cabut permintaan anda. Biarkan hamba membangkang untuk kali ini saja. " mohon youngjae. Kepalannya menunduk dalam. berharap sang raja yang merangkap sebagai ayahnya mau menarik kembali titahnya barusan

" Jauhi _dia_. Ini hanya untuk sementara, appa tau seberapa berartinya mereka untuk mu. Ini hanya untuk sementara putra ku, biarkan _dia_ mengontrol kekuatannya. Saat ini _Dia_ tidak bisa berkembang jika kau terus ada disampingnya. Jadikanlah perpisahan sementara ini sebagai pemancingnya membentuk kekebalan dari kekuatan iblis yang siap mengambil alih tubuhnya kapan saja " lanjut Raja Yoo.

"kenapa anda tau begitu banyak tentang daehyun? anda bahkan tidak mengenalnya. " tandas youngjae merasa tidak terima. Karna dengan nasehat ayahnya, youngjae merasa dia tak tau apapun tentang sahabatnya

" _dia..._ appa yakin, dia pasti sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Appa pernah bertemu sekali dengan dantalion. Ayah dari anak demon itu. Iblis yang mengenalkan rasa cinta pada hwangtaeja hime sampai dia dibutakan oleh perasaan tersebut. Dalam sekali lihat appa tau, bahwa dantalion itu memang seseorang yang sudah memberikan tanda tertentu, ribuan tahun menunggu lahirnya orang yang sudah ia cintai bahkan jauh sebelum mahkluk tersebut bernafas.

Semua cerita itu mengalir jelas seolah dantalion memang sudah merencakan ingin menceritakan hal itu pada appa. " papar Raja Yoo

"pasti ada alasan atau pesan yang ingin disampaikan ayah daehyun. " gumam youngjae.

Jujur saja mengahadapi kisah pelik daehyun seperti tengah bermain teka-teki. Terlalu banyak yang youngjae tak bisa pahami. Namun terlalu jelas untuk ia rasakan. Tak perlu youngjae Tanya lagi _"bagaimana ayahnya´_ bisa melihat masa lalu sang putra iblis –dantalion- karna youngjae tau, Raja dari kerajaan yoo itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan melihat kedua matanya.

"tiga bulan. Hamba hanya akan menjauhi tempat itu dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan. " putus youngjae. Raja Yoo menghela nafas. Keputusan putranya kali ini tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi

"baiklah. Appa setuju. " Raja Yoo beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyetujui pernyataan youngjae,

"besok lusa, akan ada kunjungan dari kerabat jauh ibu mu. Mereka akan menetap selama tiga bulan. Appa harap kau tidak begitu kesepian, karna mereka juga mengajak putra bungsu nya choi junhong"

Youngjae menunduk mengerti, ia tetap menunduk hormat hingga tubuh tegap Raja yoo menghilang di balik pintu. Putra orang nomor satu dikerajaan Yoo kembali membawa tubuhnya duduk diatas bantalan putih, hazelnya tak lepas dari lautan kegelapan di depan sana.

 _"_ _daehyun-a … kenapa semua orang sepertinya mengenal dekat dirimu tapi tidak dengan ku yang jelas-jelas mengaku orang paling mengenal mu?_

 _Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Apa aku terlalu naïf mengikrarkan diriku sebagai sahabat mu?_

 _Fakta ini membuat ku makin kecil, semakin kecil dan ciut nyali ku untuk menjauhi mu. Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan tembok yang berdiri kokoh menghalangi kita untuk bertemu._

 _Tapi seperti yang beliau katakan. Aku harus kuat menekan rasa rindu ku agar kau bisa berkembang. Jika benar apa yang di katakan ayahku. Aku harap kau semakin tangguh dalam menghalau iblis yang ingin mengambil alih tubuhmu._

 _Aku mohon.. jangan anggap aku membenci mu karna menjauhi mu seperti ini…_

 _Jangan benci aku Jung daehyun…. "_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Musim panas yang awalnya cukup menyengat kini berganti lebih sejuk. Daun-daun tampak lekas menguning. Ada beberapa yang sudah jatuh berguguran menghiasi tanah di kerajaan Yoo. Rerumputan hijau telah berganti warna kuning kecoklatan.

Yah. Musim telah berganti, hawa panas telah bergulir lebih sejuk. Beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya saat di pertengahan musim panas. Terjadi fenomena ganjil serta mencengangkan di wilayah negara Yoo. Bisa di bilang kerajaan yang terletak di perbatasan sarang demon itu menggelap dalam beberapa menit. Namun dampak nya cukup berkepanjangan. Terbukti walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu –hampir tiga bulan- tapi masih ada beberapa pemukim di wilayah tersebut yang enggan untuk keluar terlalu lama dari rumahnya.

Dampak kejadian itu juga masih amat sangat terasa bagi sang putra mahkota. Bukan takut ataupun sanksi untuk keluar dari 'rumah' seperti kebanyakan penghuni kerajaan Yoo. Melainkan putra mahkota amat sangat ingin keluar dari sarangnya, keluar secepat mungkin agar bisa bertemu dengan sang sahabat. Tiga bulan terasa begitu lama. Waktu seolah tengah mempermainkan penantian Putra mahkota,

Sang waktu bergerak selambat siput, putra mahkota kerajaan Yoo yang bernama lengkap Yoo Youngjae terlihat melamun. Memandang kosong rerumputan menguning. Tubuhnya terduduk nyaman diatas batu besar di tengah taman kerajaan yang terletak di belakang pavilionnya. Pedang tajam tertancap tepat di depannya. Masih ada settitik keringat mengalir membasahi surainya yang tergerai.

Semenjak kejadian itu, youngjae memangkas rambutnya, karna memang saat di serang perampok, surai youngjae sempat terkena sabetan pedang. Dan itu membuat youngjae terus mengingat betapa lemahnya ia. Untuk itulah, sekarang. Ia lebih sering berlatih pedang ataupun beladiri dengan tangan kosong. Bahkan di umurnya sekarang. Kemampuan bertarung youngjae sudah melebihi gesitnya pengawalnya sendiri.

"istirahatlah, aku pergi sebentar. " ujar youngjae pada pengawal setianya. Pengawal yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas setelah berlatih bersama youngjae.

"tidak perlu menunggu ku kembali kesini. Istirahatlah di kamar mu. Aku akan pergi ke tempat junhong" lanjut youngjae di iringi senyum tipis.

Pengawalnya memang sudah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah, tak lupa tabib Bang juga telah di bebaskan. Itu semua atas permintaan youngjae, karna pada dasarnya. Youngjae lah yang hilang kendali dan lupa diri saat mengejar bibi –ibu daehyun-

Mengingat itu, hati youngjae kembali berdesir perih. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan dua orang yang mengajarinya apa itu kehangatan di tengah dinginnya dunia.

"Hyung! " teriakan riang diikuti derap langkah gaduh menggema di lorong pavilion khusus tamu. Seorang bocah mungil berusia empat tahun berlari cepat ingin menubruk sosok di depannya. Youngjae menekuk lututnya, siap menerima pelukan hangat sang keponakan.

"latihannya sudah selesai? " tanya bocah tersebut dengan mata berbinar

Youngjae mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Bocah yang hampir tiga bulan menghiasi hari-hari sepinya. Bocah pemalu dan riang bersamaan –choi junhong- kerabat jauh ibunya sendiri

"yatta! Itu altinya kita bisa belmain sepuasnya... " junhong bersorak riang di tengah pelukannya

"ommo! Junhong-a! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada hwangtaeja" intrupsi itu berasal dari seorang pria yang tak lain adalah ayah dari bocah kecil tersebut.

Junhong merengut kesal. Melepas pelukannya dari leher jenjang youngjae

"jeoseonghamnida hwangtaeja " ucapnya menunduk seraya menarik lengan mungil junhong

"hn " gumam youngjae sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak menyukai pria bertitile ayah junhong itu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Youngjae bukan tipe orang yang akan membenci tanpa memiliki alasan.

Ia hanya benci orang yang munafik. Ia benci pada pria munafik di depannya. Pria bermuka dua itu sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai Raja yoo. Bahkan bulan lalu youngjae mendengar jika ia ingin sekali menjadikan junhong sebagai raja di wilayah ini pada generasi berikutnya. Kala itu youngjae hanya berdecih remeh.

Hal ini bisa dibilang rencana pemberontakan. tapi youngjae memilih bungkam dan menyimpan itu semua seorang diri, ia cukup yakin laki-laki didepannya ini hanyalah orang bermulut besar. Ia sudah cukup tau tindak tanduk ayah junhong dari raja sang ibu, -ratu Yoo

"jaa kita bermain di taman belakang. " ajak youngjae menggandeng lengan mungil junhong yang kini berjingkrak senang. Mereka berderap menjauh mengabaikan sosok lain di lorong tersebut.

Inilah salah satu kegiatan rutin youngjae, bermain bersama junhong di penghujung hari.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Hawa dingin mulai menyapa tubuh seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, lengan mungilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi hawa dingin. Sepasang kakinya berjalan pelan merangsek menabrak dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan. Kepalanya sigap menoleh keseluruh penjuru hutan mencari jalan keluar.

Bibirnya bergetar pelan seraya bergumam memanggil seseorang.

"—hyung… youngjae hyung.. " lirihnya,

Bunyi gemersik dibalik semak tinggi di samping kirinya sukses membuat tubuh kecilnya berjengit takut. Ia benar-benar tidak tau sedang berada dimana.

Terlebih hari sudah mulai gelap. Yang ia ingat hanyalah beberapa saat lalu dirinya tengah bermain petak umpet dengan sang putra mahkota, namun tanpa disadarinya ia menyelinap masuk pada lubang kecil yang tercetak di lubang tembok perbatasan. Bocah mungil itu berlari kegirangan karna yakin sang putra mahkota tidak akan menemukannya. Tapi bukan berarti benar-benar tidak menemukannya seperti ini.

"hyung.. –ak –aku takut. Youngjae hyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

Mata semerah darah tampak berkilat tajam kala mendengar suara lirih menyebut nama _'youngjae'_. Telinganya semakin berdengung ketika suara itu berganti dengan isakan pilu. Ia berdiri tegap diatas tebing. Mata merahnya menyorot tajam kearah hutan belantara. Menembus puluhan kilo meter untuk melihat objek yang tengah menangis ketakutan.

Bisa ia lihat sosok mungil itu duduk meringkuk, makhluk yang bertengger di atas pundak si pemilik mata merah berbunyi kencang seakan menyuruh sang empu untuk segera mendatangi objek tersebut.

Daehyun si pemilik mata merah, tanpa berfikir dua kali segera mengepak kedua sayapnya. Terbang seperkian detik menuju hutan belantara.

Sosok bersayap itu mendarat cukup jauh dari sang bocah yang tengah duduk ketakutan. daehyun merasa _de ja vu_ , beberapa tahun silam ia mengalami hal seperti ini, namun bedannya kali ini ia tak menunjukan sosoknya secara langsung pada objek di depan sana. Ia takut jika bocah itu berbeda dengan youngjae. Mungkin saja bocah itu akan menangis ketakutan karna melihatnya. Terlebih beberapa bulan lalu ia baru saja melakukan hal bodoh.

"gwaenchana ? " Tanya daehyun dari balik pohon. Masih enggan menunjukan wujudnya

Bocah kecil itu berjengit, memandang keseluruh penjuru hutan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

" –si –siapa itu?! –ak –aku mohon jangan makan aku! Daging ku tidak enak! " teriak bocah kecil itu kalap.

Daehyun yang ada di balik pohon terkekeh pelan.

"—jangan teltawa! –ak –aku bisa mendengal mu. –tu -Tuan hantu aku mohon jangan makan aku! "

"aku bukan hantu" ujar daehyun mengulum senyum, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya

"benalkah? Kalau anda bukan hantu, kelual lah dan tolong antalkan aku pulang.. aku mohon" nada senang serta penuh harapan terdengar jelas dari sosok kecil itu.

"apa kau yakin? Walaupun aku bukan hantu, bisa saja aku lebih menakutkan dari mereka"

"uhm.. selama anda bukan hantu, aku lasa itu tidak masalah" bocah itu bercakap lancar seperti lupa akan rasa takutnya

"baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak berteriak ketakutan" daehyun akhirnya keluar dari balik pohon. Mata merahnya menatap bocah mungil yang kini membulatkan mata sipitnya.

Entah harus seperti apa daehyun menjabarkan ekspresi anak seputih susu tersebut.

"—ch –cheonsa…. " gumam bocah dengan kulit seputih susu

Daehyun tersenyum getir dibuatnya, _"lebih tepatnya aku ini iblis. Dasar bocah"_

"jadi? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam hutan ini hm.. ?" daehyun melipat sebelah lututnya, berusaha sedikit menyamai tinggi sang bocah yang masih terduduk di depanya. Posisinya membuat ujung kedua sayap berbeda itu menyentuh tanah

Bocah itu beranjak dari duduknya, merangsek mendekat daehyun, tangan mungilnya terangkat menyentuh sebelah pipi daehyun.

Daehyun tertegun. "anda dingin " ujar bocah tersebut, tanpa rasa takut lengan mungilnya melingkar erat pada leher daehyun.

"ap—"

"kata youngjae hyung, pelukan bisa mengulangi lasa dingin." Celetuk si bocah cadel

Daehyun tersenyum tipis " youngjae hyung? " pancing daehyun agar bocah cadel itu mau mengatakan lebih

"uhm! Youngjae hyung itu kakak ku. dia hyung telbaik! Seling mengajakku belmain petak umpet.

Ah! Junhong imnida.. nama anda siapa tuan belsayap? " Tanya bocah bernama junhong. Mata sipitnya menatap antusias kearah daehyun. Menunggu jawaban sang empu

"apa kakak mu itu seorang putra mahkota? "

"anda belum mempelkenalkan dili anda tuan " ujar junhong mengingatkan

"kau boleh memanggilku apapun" daehyun mengusap surai hitam si bocah

"daehyun hyung? Otte? " sontak, ucapan sang bocah membuat daehyun tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hehe aku lasa, anda milip dengan tokoh pahlawan yang seling youngjae hyung celitakan. Dia punya sayap sama sepelti anda. " kekeh junhong tanpa mengetahui perubahan ekspresi daehyun

"ayo ! aku kenalkan kan dengan youngjae hyung! Dia pasti senang beltemu dengan anda. Jadi.. maukah anda mengantalkan aku pulang? " Tanya junhong penuh harap

Daehyun menarik sebelah bibirnya, menyentuh kedua bahu junhong

"maukah kau berjanji satu hal sebelum aku mengantar mu? "

Junhong tampak berfikir keras, telunjuknya menyentuh dagunya seperti seorang detektif.

"baiklah " ujarnya di sertai anggukan

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa kau sudah bertemu dengan makhluk bersayap. Terlebih pada hyung mu. " jelas daehyun tegas. Mata merahnya menatap lembut sang bocah

"waeyo ? " bocah kecil itu merengut tak mengerti

"aku takut sayap ku diambil, eomma ku pernah bilang kalau semua orang ingin punya sayap seperti ku. dan itu akan jadi masalah besar jika semua orang memperebutkan sayap ku. aku bisa di marahi ibu ku. apa kau mau itu terjadi? " akhirnya daehyun mengeluarkan kebohongan pertamanya. Kebohongan yang pernah diucapkan sang ibu kala ia kecil dan terus merengek ingin pergi ke tempat penuh cahaya itu.

Junhong menggeleng cepat, wajah polos berubah khawatir. Daehyun terkekeh.

"baiklah.. ayo kita pergi, tapi sebelum itu.. tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah. " daehyun mengangkat tubuh mungil junhong. Mengusap punggung nya perlahan. Bocah kecil itu bergumam pelan, mata sipitnya terkatup perlahan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan kelopaknya seakan mengingat sesuatu yang penting

"hyung! Aku lupa, jika aku tidul.. aku tidak bisa menunjukan istana yoo. " pekik junhong. Matanya membulat lucu, menatap lekat sepasang iris merah daehyun

"hei apa kau lupa? Semua rakyat Raja Yoo pasti tau letak istana. Aku juga tau kau menyelinap keluar dari mana" daehyun tersenyum tipis. Raut tegang junhong mengendur, ia terkekeh lucu diiringi anggukan semangat. Ia kembali menyandarkan dagu kecilnya diatas bahu kiri daehyun, lengannya melingkar erat memeluk leher pucat daehyun

Daehyun sendiri berjalan pelan tanpa menggunakan sayapnya. Hal itu akan mengganggu tidur sang bocah, ia memilih memanggil _"teman hutannya"_ -unicorn putih yang kerap tinggal jauh didalam hutan terlarang.

"kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan baik-baik saja " ucap daehyun pada noctua, burung yang sedari tadi hanya bertengger _anteng_ diatas dahan besar. kuda seputih salju itu berjalan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan sang awan hitam. Kegelapan itu seoalah enggan meninggalkan daehyun. Hawa dingin semakin merasuki kawasan kerajaan Yoo. Hal itu terus menjadi kala jarak daehyun dengan istana Yoo semakin terkikis.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Keributan kembali terjadi di istana megah kerajaan Yoo. Beberapa jam yang lalu, salah satu tamu kerajaan Yoo telah hilang. Tamu yang tak lain adalah kerabat jauh dari sang Ratu.

Seluruh penghuni istana di buat kelimpungan mencari sosok mungil bernama junhong. Anak dari kedua tamu yang sedang bertandang. Raja Yoo juga sudah memberi titah agar prajuritnya ikut mencari di luar area istana. Tak lupa, ia memberi titah agar pencarian kali ini di buat serapi mungkin tanpa ada rakyat yang mengetahui hal ini, ini semua atas permintaan putra semata wayangnya. Ia sendiri juga tahu jika berita ini di besar-besar kan, maka rakyat akan kembali ketakutan –dan akhirnya? Seluruh makhluk bernama manusia akan kembali menyalahkan sosok yang terkurung dalam bumi gelap diseberang sana.

Di dalam Paviliun pribadi Raja Yoo tampak terlihat keluarga inti dari kerajaan damai itu berkumpul melingkari meja panjang tempat yang biasa dijadikan pertemuan keluarga.

Dua sosok wanita tampak berpelukan erat, dimana seorang diantaranya menangis sesenggukan. Sedangkan tiga pria lain hanya memangdang dalam diam.

"appa.. tolong izin kan saya ikut mencari junhong. " pinta youngjae untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Pria lain yang duduk di belakang youngjae menatap penuh harap kearah sang raja.

Raja Yoo mendesah berat. ia memang tidak mengizinkan youngjae ikut mencari junhong anak dari pria yang duduk di belakang youngjae. Wajah gusar kerabat nya menatap dirinya penuh harap.

Ayah junhong tidak berdiam diri menunggu putra kecilnya kembali, ia sudah menelusuri luasnya kerajaan ini. namun nihil. ia tak menemukan apapun. Ketika ia hendak keluar istana untuk mencari putra pertamanya, Raja Yoo melarang. Terlebih saat melihat warna langit yang kini berubah menghitam.

"kau mau mencari nya kemana ? " raja yoo menatap youngjae yang menunduk diam.

"ke perba—"

"eomma! Appa! " teriakan melengking di sertai terbukanya pintu kokoh di depan sana sukses menghentikan kalimat youngjae

Seorang bocah yang baru saja menjadi pokok pembicaran muncul dengan senyum lebar dan tangan membentang siap memeluk sang ibu.

"junhong-ah! " pekikkan tertahan menyusul teriakan junhong. Wanita muda itu seolah lupa tatakrama ketika ada di hadapan Raja

"kau kemana saja bocah nakal ?! " cecar wanita muda tersebut. Lengan berbalut hanbok itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil junhong.

"aku hanya belmain dengan youngjae hyung."

"aku belsembunyi di dalam tandu. buuu youngjae hyung payah.. " lanjut junhong seraya mengelurkan lidahnya -mengejek sang putra mahkota yang tengah menatap nya curiga

"issh.. junhong-a kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. berterima kasih lah pada hwangtaeja. dia sudah menemani mu selama disini, tapi kau malah membuat semua orang khawatir" wanita cantik itu mencubit gemas pipi tembam junhong

"ne~ ne~~ jeongseonghamnida cheona.. mama dan.. aku minta maaf pada mu juga hyung " junhong melepas pelukan ibunya, bersimpuh hormat didepan keluarga Yoo

"gwanchana.. minta maaflah pada kedua orang tua mu juga. bagunlah dan istirahat di kamar mu hmm.. " Raja Yoo berucap lembut. ia bahkan berjongkok diikuti lengan putihnya mengusap lembut surai kocoklatan junhong.

kedua orang junhong cukup tertegun akan tindakan sang raja.

"cheona.. bisakah malam ini youngjae hyung tidul dikamal ku? aku mohon.. " junhong masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"hei junhong-a kau ti- "

"tentu. kenapa tidak? benarkan hwangtaeja ? " raja Yoo tak menghiraukan teguran ayah junhong.

youngjae menganggguk cepat. junhong mendongak senang. senyumnya mereka lebar memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya yang berbaris rapi

"jaa pergilah, kalian juga, sebaiknya beristirahat. perjalanan besok akan di lakukan pagi buta. " ujar Raja Yoo mengingatkan. iya. hari ini memanglah akhir dari kunjungan kerabatnya. Mungkin itulah alasan junhong ingin menikmati sisa malam ini bersama sang putra mahkota

Objek yang di titahkan sang raja untuk beristirahat menunduk hormat sebelum pergi keluar ruangan, junhong tampak memegang erat tangan kiri youngjae sebelum mengecup singkat kedua pipi orang tuanya.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

"kau sudah tidul hyung? " gumam bocah mungil di balik futon tebal. Ia berbicara tanpa menengok ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"belum. Kenapa kau belum tidur hmm ? " youngjae si lawan bicara bergerak menyamping agar bisa bertatapan dengan junhong.

Saat ini mereka tengah tidur di kamar junhong selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tidur beralaskan dua futon hangat saling berdampingan

Junhong menggeleng kecil " ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku? " selidik youngjae, sebenarnya ia yakin junhong tidak bersembunyi di dalam tandu yang terdapat di paviliunnya. Pasalnya ia sudah mengecek kedalam tandu tersebut. Tandu tak terpakai yang menutupi lubang rahasia sacral yang tidak boleh di pindahkan oleh siapa pun . tentu saja itu atas titah si putra mahkota.

Tubuh kecil junhong sedikit menegang. Kepalanya bergerak mengangguk serta menggeleng bersamaan. Youngjae dibuat terkekeh akan tingkah menggemaskannya

"hei junhong-a… hyung punya rahasia. Apa kau mau tau ? " junhong berbalik menghadap youngjae matanya berbinar semangat tiap kali mendengar kata 'rahasia'.

"uhmm! "

Youngjae memasang mode berbisik "di balik tandu tempat kau bersembunyi, ada lubang rahasia yang bisa membawa mu ke tempat hebat! " bisik youngjae serius.

"yahh itu sih junhong sudah tau hyung " junhong merengt kesal. Wajah antusianya entah hilang kemana

Youngjae mendesah kecewa " benarkah? " gumamnya. Ia kini duduk menghadap tubuh junhong yang masih terkapar diatas futon

"uhm! Aku tadi menyelinap kedalam lubang itu hyung.. dan disana tidak ada tempat yang menalik. Aku hanya menemukan kelinci cantik belwalna putih. Aku juga mengikutinya, tapi tiba-tiba kelinci itu menghilang." Raut wajah junhong berubah sedih

"eoh benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan hyung untuk menangkapnya" youngjae mengerjap lucu, dalam hati ia menyeringai senang karna berhasil memancing junhong untuk bercerita lebih jauh.

"tadinya aku memang ingin memanggil mu hyung. Tapi aku tidak tau jalan pulang. Aku telsesat " lirih junhong. Mata sipitnya berkilau seakan ingin menangis. Mengingat rasa takut yang melingkupinya kala duduk sendiri di tengah hutan luas berisikan pohon-pohon besar.

"gwanchana.. yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah kembali dengan selamat" youngja mengusap lembut surai hitam junhong.

"ah! Walaupun disana aku tidak menemukan tempat hebat yang hyung katakan, tapi aku beltemu malaikat! " seru juhnhong dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat

"jinjja?! "

Junhong mengangguk cepat. " sayap malaikat itu kelen sekali hyung! Bentuk dan walna nya juga belbeda. Telu telus mata nya melah. Baju yang dia pakai juga bagus! Mm walna apa yaa? Ah molla. Aku lupa walna baju nya hyung. Melah hitam apa bilu hitam yaa ? " junhong bergumam kecil saat mengingat warna baju objek yang tengah ia paparkan

Sementara pandangan youngjae berubah kosong. Celotehan junhong seakan memantul keluar dari gendang telinganya

"—ung .. –hyung !"

"eoh?" youngjae memandang linglung pada sosok mungil junhong yang kini setengah bangkit dari acara tidurnya.

"tsk. Kau mengabaikan ku hyung!" junhong memasang mode sulking

"heii .. hyung tidak bermaksud mengabaikan mu, mm.. tapi hyung bingung, kenapa orang yang kau temui itu mirip tokoh pahlawan yang hyung sering ceritakan pada mu? " youngjae memasang ekspresi bingung, tentunya youngjae ingin sang keponakan kembali terpancing agar bercerita lebih jauh.

"aah! Hyung juga belfikir sepelti itu? Tapi kata daehyun hyung dia itu bukan pahlawan, malah daehyung hyung bilang dia itu monstel"

"monster…? " lirih youngjae _'kenapa kau mengyebut dirimu monster dae…'_

"aishh! Hyung kau melamun lagi " sungut junhong merasa terabaikan

"mm.. jangan bilang kau takut? Tenang saja, daehyun hyung tidak jahat kok. Kalaupun dia memang monstel, dia adalah monstel telbaik! "

"-a –ah –haha –ka –kau hebat junhong-a " youngjae tergagap. Entah kenapa rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghimpit dada nya ketika junhong menceritakan kejadian tersebut.

"tapi.. tadi kau bilang dia bernama daehyun?" youngjae sedikit ragu daehyun sahabatnya akan semudah itu menyebutkan namanya pada orang asing

"iya! Ah.. tidak juga sih, aku hanya ingin memanggilnya sama sepelti tokoh pahlawan yang seling youngjae hyung celitakan. " jawab junhong diakhiri cengiran lebar

Youngjae tersenyum tipis "lain kali ajak hyung untuk bertemu dengannya hm.. "

Junhong menjawab permintaan youngjae dengan anggukan mantap.

"tentu saja ! aku pasti akan mengajak hyung beltemu dae—

-Ommo! " junhong berteriak tertahan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Kedua Tangan mungilnya menutup bibir semerah cerry miliknya. Ia menggeleng kecil.

"wae.. ? apa kau tidak mau meng—"

"—ba –bagaimana ini hyung... –ak –aku sudah melanggal janji.. –ak –aku "

"shhh tenang lah.. bicaralah perlahan hm.. ? " youngjae memeluk lembut sang keponakan

"—se –sebenalnya.. –a –aku sudah beljanji pada daehyun hyung. Aku sudah beljanji tidak akan mencelitakan peltemuan kami pada siapapun.. –ta –tapi " suara junhong berubah parau

"kau takut daehyun hyung mu marah ? " duga youngjae

Junhong menggeleng cepat

"-ak –aku takut daehyun hyung di malahi ibu nya.. daehyun hyung bilang jika ada olang yang melihatnya, ibu daehyung hyung akan malah. " junhong menunduk

"kau tenang saja nanti biarkan youngjae hyung yang meminta maaf pada daehyun hyung mm.. aku yakin dia akan mengerti" youngjae berusaha menenangkan

"tapi… mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan sampai kau keceplosan(?) seperti ini lagi arrasseo?" lanjut youngjae seraya menangkup wajah mungil junhong

Junhong menjawab dengan anggukan kecil

"ah, agar kau tidak melanggar janji mu, bagaimana jika kita mengunci janji itu? " tawar youngjae

"memang bagaimana calanya hyung? " junhong mengerjap tak mengerti.

"ayo.. ikuti gerakan youngjae hyung" youngjae mengajak junhong mengikuti gerakan tangan youngjae yamh terlihat seperti sedang menjahit bibirnya dan melakukan gerakan mengikat di ujung bibir.

Tangan youngjae yang seolah memegang jarum melemparkan benda khayalannya kearah jendela

"nah.. sekarang aman, kau dan aku pasti tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. karna rahasia tadi sudah terjahit rapi " junhong terkekeh mendengar penuturan youngjae

"kau hebat hyung! "

"tentu" sahut youngjae sombong

"mm hyung boleh aku tidul satu futon dengan mu? " tanya junhong ragu

"kemarilah…. " youngjae menyibak selimut nya, membiarkan tubuh mungil junhong menyusup kedalam futonnya.

"jaljayo hwangtaeja…" gumam junhong seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya

"jaljayo namdeongsaeng.." _'jaljayo daehyunnie'_ lanjut youngjae dalam hati sebelum menyembunyikan hazel indahnya.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Angin malam berhembus kencang, musim gugur yang memang sudah mencapai puncak memancarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Namun dinginnya malam yang menjemput musim dingin seakan tak melenyapkan semangat seoran pria semapai berbalut mantel tebal berwana coklat. Pinggang ramping terselip pedang berbalut sarung hitam.

Kakinya melangkah pasti memasuki hutan. Wajah nya yang sedikit memerah akibat dinginnya malam ia hiraukan. Pipi chubby nya terus tertarik keatas ketika ia semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya.

Tempat dimana tiga bulan lalu sering ia kunjungi walau hanya sebulan sekali. Tempat ia dan sahabatnya –jung daehyun menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya didekat batu besar tak jauh dari guyuran air terjun, youngjae duduk sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah perjalan yang cukup jauh.

Tidak berjalan jauh selama tiga bulan rasanya cukup melelahkan tapi itu belum seberapa karna ini semua akan di bayar oleh pertemuannya dengan daehyun. Siapa lagi yang berani mendatangi hutan perbatasan di tengah malam jika bukan seorang Yoo youngjae. Putra mahkota kerajaan Yoo.

Kunang –kunang Nampak mulai bermunculan menambah penerangan alami selain bulan yang menggantung diatas langit. Youngjae tersenyum senang

"lama tak berjumpa! " ucapnya senang.

Bunyi daun saling bersentuhan mengalihkan pandangan youngjae dari puluhan kunang-kunang yang ada didepannnya. Munculan seekor wolf berukuran besar yang muncul dari balik semak.

Youngjae tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangannya pada sosok serigala raksasa tersebut. Sosok yang akan mengaung keras memanggil daehyun.

"annyeong chal-seo-a.. lama tidak bertemu" ujar youngjae lembut. Mengusap pelan kepala sang serigala. Chal-seo –serigala raksasa menundukkan kepala nya, tanda bahwa ia senang di perlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh youngjae. Selesai dari acara melepas rindu, serigala tersebut berlari cepat menuju tebing bersusunkan batu, berlari cepat mencapai puncak guna melolongkan suara manly ke belahan bumi lain.

Auman keras melontar dengan indah, membelah keheningan malam. Ribuan burung tampak terperanjat dan terbang tak tentu arah. Kepakkan sayapnya terdengar cukup nyaring.

Youngjae tersenyum tak sabar. Jantung nya berdetak cepat antara senang dan gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu gugup bertemu daehyun.

Selang beberapa menit youngjae tak kunjung mendapati daehyun yang terjun dari langit. Youngjae yakin daehyun tak pernah se-lama ini hanya untuk terbang dari rumahnya hingga ke hutan terlarang ini. Sahabatnya itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik agar bisa sampai di tempat ini. Putra mahkota tampak gusar. Meremas tangannya tak sabar. Cahl-so yang mendapati kegusaran youngjae, kembali beranjak dari duduknya. Kembali ke atas tebing disamping air terjun indah tersebut. Mengaung untuk kali kedua. Waktu terus bergulir, namun daehyun tak kunjung menunjukkan parasnya.

Tak ingin menyerah. Sang serigala raksasa kembali mengaung. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari kaki depannya sedikit tergelincir, membuat keseimbangannya goyah

"Chal-so a! " teriak youngjae kala melihat temannya itu tergelincir. Tubuh besarnya tampak menggantung di tepi tebing. Keempat kakinya berusaha keras mencari pijakan kuat agar bisa kembali keatas tebing.

Ketegangan yang tadi terlukis diwajah manis putra mahkota mengendur perlahan kala melihat chal-so menyudahi acara _bergelantungannya_.

"chal-so a! Cepatlah turun" pinta youngjae. Serigala besar tersebut awalnya ragu, tapi melihat wajah khawatir youngjae membuatnya bergerak menuruti permintaan youngjae.

"kau membuat ku takut! Gwaenchana?" ujar youngjae begitu chal-so sudah berdiri didepannya. Youngjae memeluk erat chal-so mengusap sayang bulu tebal sang serigala.

"sebaiknya kita menunggu sebentar.. mungkin daehyun sedang ada urusan.. kau temani aku ne~ "

Chal-so diam menurut. Mendudukan tubuhnya dibelakang youngjae agar _teman manusianya_ itu bisa bersandar di tubuhnya. Youngjae sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku chal-so. Sedikit banyak youngjae bisa menafsirkan chal-so ingin youngjae tak begitu kedinginan ketika menunggu daehyun.

Serigala lain tampak bermunculan dari balik pohon besar, ikut duduk melingkar melindungi tubuh youngjae dari dinginnya malam.

 _"gamsahamnida..."_

di tempat lain sepasang mata tengah mengintai sosok yang di kelilingi serigala-serigala besar di dalam hutan. kedua tangan pucatnya mengepal erat, menahan gejolaknya sendiri yang ingin terbang menghampiri sosok didalam hutan tersebut.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

"apa kau belum bertemu dengan _nya?_ " seorang pria penuh wibawa mengeluarkan suara bass nya. Duduk diatas singgasana kerajaan , sementara objek yang ditanya duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"belum cheona.. "

Mendengar jawab singkat tersebut, makhluk yang di panggil _cheonna_ menghela nafas.

"youngjae-a... ini sudah hari kelima, appa tau kau ingin bertemu dengan _nya_.. tapi tolong, perhatikan kesehatan mu juga. " suara Raja Yoo melembut, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat waja pucat putra nya. Ditambah lingkaran hitam yang bertengger dibawah matanya.

Perginya youngjae saat malam menjemput memang tidak mengurangi ataupun mengganggu acara belajar youngjae dalam mengenyam ilmu kerajaan. Namun tetap saja khawatir akan kesehatan putranya menurun cukup mendominasi perasaan Raja Yoo.

"appa beri waktu dua hari lagi, jika dia tidak juga menemui mu. Appa akan melarang mu kesana –selamanya . _Dia_ tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut. " tegas Raja Yoo.

Youngjae terdiam. Tak mengelak ataupun membantah ucapan ayahnya. fikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan alasan daehyun tidak mau menemuinya walaupun ia sudah kesana lima malam berturut-turut

"kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu" youngjae hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"hari ini istirahatlah.. jangan paksakan dirimu. " ujar Raja Yoo

Youngjae terpaku sejenak, sebelumnya ia tak pernah di izinkan libur dari acara belajarnya. Memang semenjak kejadian menghilangnya youngjae raja Yoo tidak begit menuntut ini-itu pada youngjae.

"gamsahamnida.. " ucap youngjae sebelum enyah dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Hazel indah memanga kelam nya langit yang bertengger diatas. Kepalanya kini terkulai nyaman tepat di perut penuh bulu serigala yang lima hari terakhir selalu menemaninya. Selalu melolongkan auman indahnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berbeda dengan hari ke enam, kali ini youngjae malarang chal-so untuk memanggil daehyun. lebih memilih menunggunya dalam diam.

Bibir kissable youngjae kini tampak pucat dan kering, kantung matanya mengitam bak panda.

"apa dia sangat membenci ku? Kenapa dia tidak mau menemui ku, apa aku memang tidak pantas berteman dengannya ? " lirih youngjae serak. Lima hari tidak tidur membuatnya enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chal-so bergerak mengasak kepalanya pada leher jenjang youngjae. Ingin sedikit menenangkan _temannya_. Chal-so meraih tangan kanan youngjae dengan kakinya. Menginsyaratkan pada youngjae agar mengikutinya. Youngjae awalnya bingung namun melihat sorot mata chal-so, ia seakan mengerti dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Dua teman berbeda bentuk itu berjalan beriringan menuju gua hitam di ujung hutan, youngjae berjalan pelan guna menghemat tenaganya. Ia sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya –mengusir sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Penerangan minim berasal dari kunang-kunang yang sedari tadi mengikut langkah youngjae sedikit menggambarkan bagaimana jalan penuh daun disekitar sini. Pohon besar yang berbaris rapi seperti pagar besar yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

"chal-so-a.. " youngjae memandang bingung serigala besar didepannya. Serigala yang kini tengah mengaung –cukup keras. Mengaung tepat didepan mulut Goa besar di bawah tebing.

"hei.. chal-so-ah.. tenanglah.. apa ada yang menganggu mu? " youngjae mendekati sosok temannya tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia mendekat, dari mulut goa keluarlah hewab paling indah yang baru pernah youngjae temui.

 _Unicorn._ Unicorn berwarna seputih salju keluar dari Goa gelap tersebut. Youngjae terpukau . bibirnya tak bisa bergerak barang seinchi guna menggumamkan kata _indah_

Lolongan kecil mengalihkan pandangan youngjae, terlebih chalso si serigala besar itu tengah mendorong tubuhnya agar mendekati sang Unicorn.

Youngjae menurut. Merangsek mendekati sosok hewan indah tersebut. Kedua sudut bibir youngjae tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut _jenggot_ berwarna keemasan yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya hingga leher, menjutai jatuh menutupi sebagian lehernya.

"kalian ingin menghibur ku hmm ? " youngjae memandang dua hewan tersebut bergantian.

Tiba-tiba unicorn putih tersebut menunduk, seakan mempersilahkan youngjae untuk menungganginya. Youngjae mengerjap bingung. Chal-so kembali melolong. Mempersilahkan youngjae untuk segera menaiki Unicorn tersebut.

Walau Masih di landa kebingungan, youngjae tetap mengikuti instingnya, menaiki unicorn tersebut. Sedetik berikutnya, youngjae terperanjat kala sang Unicorn membawa dirinya lari memasuk Goa gelap didepannya. Apakah berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara masih bisa di sebut lari? Entahlah youngjae tak mengerti sama-sekali.

Ia menoleh kebelakang memastika sosok chalso masih berdiri di mulut Goa, lolongan keras mengiringi kepergian youngjae memasuki Goa misterius itu.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

youngjae turun perlahan dari punggung sang unicorn, irisnya menangkap jalan menanjak bebatuan yang berjejer acak menuju puncak bukit. Bisa ia lihat jauh diatas jalan berbatu menanjak tampak sebuah rumah mungil berdiri tegak di ujung bukit.

Youngjae menoleh ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Unicorn cantik tersebut, namun objek yang ia cari rai tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia berjalan perlahan menaiki jalan terjal tersebut. Entah ini ilusi ataupun kenyataan, youngjae tetap bergerak sesuai dengan instingnya. Tempat ini cukup familiar dalam ingatannya. Jika youngjae boleh berharap.. mungkin ini jalan menuju rumah mungil sahabatnya? Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin, pasalnya ia selalu di bawa melayang oleh daehyun kala ingin berkunjung ke rumah hangat tersebut.

Baru dua kali melangkah, rasa pening kembali menyerang youngjae. Pijakannnya yang gamang membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang .

 _'apa aku akan mati sebelum menemui mu Jung daehyun.. ? '_ gumam youngjae dalam hati, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi, bersiap menghantam kerasnya batu hitam yang tadi ia pijak

 **#grabhhh**

"YAK! Neo micheosseo?! " bentakan seseorang yang amat youngjae rindukan terdengar memekkan telinganya. Kini tubuh kecilnya sudah melayang sebelum sempat mencium batu keras dibawahnya.

"apa aku harus mati dulu agar bisa bertemu dengan mu dae?" suara youngjae terdengar begitu lirih. Bibir keringnya menarik seulas senyum.

Daehyun yang memang terus memperhatikan youngjae dari kejauhan kini tengah menggendong sang sahabat yang hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia menurunkan youngjae perlahan. Menuntunnya duduk beralaskan batu kering

"pulanglah " titah daehyun tanpa memandang youngjae.

"sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku dae..? " geram youngjae. Iris coklatnya menatap nanar kearah daehyun.

"kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil unic—"

"kau mengintai ku huh? Kenapa kau menghindari ku? "

Daehyun masih enggan memandang youngjae " diam dan ikuti saja ucapan ku. "

"cih, apa aku begitu menjijikan? Melihat wajah ku saja kau su—"

"berhenti mengoceh tak jelas! " youngjae berjengit kaget mendengar intonasi tinggi daehyun.

Makhluk bersayap itu berbalik membalakangi youngjae.

"aku akan berhenti bicara jika kau mengatakan alasan mu yang terus menerus menghindariku"

Ucap youngjae kukuh. Daehyun diam tak menjawab,

"katakan saja kau sudah muak berteman dengan ku dan benci—"

"AKU MENCINTAI MU ! kau puas dengan alasan itu?!" daehyun berbalik, ingin melihat reaksi menjijikan youngjae setelah pengakuannya. Namun yang ia lihat justru terkulainya tubuh youngjae diatas dingin nya batu.

"YOUNGJAE-a! "

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****TBC****

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.*R &R Please?** ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

aku minta maaf banget atas molor nya ff ini. tiap kali diniatin update cepet, malah yang ada jadi sebaliknya(?)

di chapter kali ini sebeneranya aku bingung mau diapain. maaf kalo terlalu banyak basa-basi dan penjabarannya, ngebosenin kah ?

apa cerita nya jadi berbelit2 ? kalo emang terlalu panjang, nanti mungkin akan aku pendekkin lagi.

disini junhong kayak jadi cameo aja. tapi di end nanti ada sangkut pautnya sama daejae. terus nanti juga ada penambahan karakter tunangan Jae berserta antek2nya.

aku harap readersnim gak kecewa karna penambahan karakater yang ada.

moment daejae nya juga masih dikit. tapi semoga ngena * . . .ngena*

* * *

 ****Makasih yang udah R &R ^_^****

* * *

 **#JokeMato DaeJae**

pertanyaan jokemato daejae udah ke jawab diatas koq.. kalo bersatunya, kita lihat di chap nanti yaa. maaf update nya makin molor..

Makasih udah R&R **JokeMato DaeJae ^^**

 **#Miss Ngiweung**

hehe albatross itu emang ke inspirasi dari lagu BAP. nah itu.. padahal udah aku check,, tapi tetep aja ada yang kelewat. mungkin typo itu emang bakat alami ku T.T

Makasih udah R&R **Miss Ngiweung ^^**

 **#Jung Rae Gun**

kkk iyaa akan segera aku persatukan di chapter nanti... kalo gak nyesek gak asikk ey..

Makasih udah R&R **Jung Rae Gun ^^**

 **#Just DaeJae**

lebih dominasi ke takut sih, secara daehyun yang selalu dilihat youngjae itu, sosok yang diem gak banyak tingkah dan jarang marah walaupun agak ketus.

iyaa ini udah dilanjut.. maaf lama.

Makasih udah R&R **Just DaeJae ^^**

 **#Chayeon**

wkwk kayaknya kamu agak keliru (atau aku yg salah nulis yah?).. ehh tapi bisa dibilang enggak juga sih.. lebih pas kemaren itu Banghim Bang youngnamxHimchan,,

Makasih udah R&R **Chayeon ^^**

 **#adios wipe**

dua-duanya sih... hime shock karna ketemu sahabatnya yang mirip banget sama suaminya(?) malah aku berharap bisa bikin lebih horor lagi buat chapter kedepannya kkk

Makasih udah R&R **adios wipe**

 **#Umari**

last chap yang itu cuma ngingetin pembaca scene di akhir chapter sebelumnya sih.. semoga yang sekarang juga masih kegambar suasana tempat daejae yaa.. hihi, maaf juga kalo kebanyakan penjabarannya..

Makasih udah R&R **Umari ^^**

 **#maynoki**

hoho jangan dong.. kalo youngnam yang jadi dantalion nya gak asik.. maaf baru update lagi

Makasih udah R&R **Maynoki ^^**

 **#sekarzane**

haii jugaa sekarzane.. hehe maskasih udah suka ff absurd ini.. semoga di chap ini gak ngecewain. ahh untuk sekarang jae nya lagi "ngerasa" straight sih

Makasih udah R&R **sekarzane ^^**

 **#Choi Syoori**

kalo gak nyesek gak enakk ey kk.. ini udah di lanjutt...

Makasih udah R&R **Choi Syoori**

* * *

 **See you next chapter^^... ?**


	9. I Die?

_Daehyun yang memang terus memperhatikan youngjae dari kejauhan kini tengah menggendong sang sahabat yang hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia menurunkan youngjae perlahan. Menuntunnya duduk beralaskan batu kering_

 _"_ _pulanglah " titah daehyun tanpa memandang youngjae._

 _"_ _sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku dae..? " geram youngjae. Iris coklatnya menatap nanar kearah daehyun._

 _"_ _kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil unic—"_

 _"_ _kau mengintai ku huh? Kenapa kau menghindari ku? "_

 _Daehyun masih enggan memandang youngjae " diam dan ikuti saja ucapan ku. "_

 _"_ _cih, apa aku begitu menjijikan? Melihat wajah ku saja kau su—"_

 _"_ _berhenti mengoceh tak jelas! " youngjae berjengit kaget mendengar intonasi tinggi daehyun._

 _Makhluk bersayap itu berbalik membalakangi youngjae._

 _"_ _aku akan berhenti bicara jika kau mengatakan alasan mu yang terus menerus menghindariku"_

 _Ucap youngjae kukuh. Daehyun diam tak menjawab,_

 _"_ _katakan saja kau sudah muak berteman dengan ku dan benci—"_

 _"_ _AKU MENCINTAI MU ! kau puas dengan alasan itu?!" daehyun berbalik, ingin melihat reaksi menjijikan youngjae setelah pengakuannya._ _Namun yang ia lihat justru terkulainya tubuh youngjae diatas dingin nya batu._

 _"YOUNGJAE-a! "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.Chapter IX** **.**

 **.Cast : Daejae.**

 **.Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt.**

 **.BY : Whiell DaeJae.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran. karna akhir ff ini belum ketemu jadi kemungkinan akan menggantung kaya jemuran lapuk. dan aku dengan rasa percaya diri yang setengah-setengah ini, nekad publishan goresan omong kosong ini.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **Maaf ada Revisi untuk tahun sebelum Masehi nya. harusnya setelah 7 tahun kemudian tahun yang tertera 1016 SM, tapi di chapter kemaren aku malah nulis 1011 SM. -_-**

 **Protes? it's Ok kq ^^.**

 **jika ada kesalahan kata dan kalimat yang membingungkan mohon di maklumi.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 ****untuk baju daehyun, dia pake baju mirip kaya sasuke, tapi di balik. kalo sasuke kan yang keliatan dadanya, tapi kalo daehyun justru yang keliatan punggungnya. cz dia kan bersayap**

 **-** **Yang mau tau bentuk cumi – cumi birunya bisa ke link ini p/BEqbojqw5M2/**

* * *

 **.*.*.* still *1016 SM *.*.*.**

* * *

Tangan pucat seorang pria bersayap meremas pelan kain putih yang membungkus rapi seonggok tubuh yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Ranjang yang selalu ia gunakan untuk duduk –tidur.

"mianhae.. " lirih pria tersebut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi _tremor_ menyentuh pelan pipi chubby didepannya.

"daehyun-a ... eomma bawakan air jahe dan biji _mahoni_. Berikanlah ini pada hwangtaeja ketika ia sudah bagun" wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu daehyun memasuki kamar sedang putranya, meletakkan sebuah nampan berisikan minuman hangat serta bubur gandum yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"selimuti hwangtaeja" titah ibu daehyun datar.

Daehyun menurut dalam diam. Ia faham ibunya masih marah padanya. Hal yang tak pernah ibunya lakukan.

"selangkah saja kau meninggalkan ruangan ini. Eomma akan menggunduli mu! " ancam wanita berparas cantik tersebut. Ia membuka daun pintu ruang pribadi putranya

"mianhae eomma... " ucap daehyun tanpa memandang ibunya.

"sekali lagi kau mengulangi kesalahan mu, eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu. Berhentilah menjadi pengecut dan hadapi apa yang ada didepan mu. " himchan –ibu daehyun berlalu cepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pintu kayu malang itu berdebum cukup keras, menandakan betapa kesalnya himchan dengan anaknya.

Daehyun menghela nafas berat. ia cukup mengerti akan kemurkaan sang ibu. Masih jelas dalam ingatan daehyun ketika ia membawa youngjae yang tak sadarkan diri ke kediamannya. Himchan yang melihat tubuh lemas youngjae terpekik kaget. Raut khawatir terpantri jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Himchan yang memang faham sedikit ilmu medis bisa mengehembuskan nafas lega setelah memeriksa youngjae. Putra Raja Yoo itu hanya tidur lelap akibat kurang tidur, tubuhnya juga sedingin es. Tak pelak, himchan menatap tajam putranya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih akan apa yang teradi pada youngjae.

"untuk pertama kali nya kau membuat ibuku marah besar pada putra tampannya ini" bisik memperhatikan wajah damai youngjae, seulas senyum membingkai apik menghias wajahnya.

Tangan pucatnya kembali merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh youngjae, namun belum sempat tangannya meraih kain tersebut, daehyun di kejutkan oleh kelopak youngjae yang bergerak perlahan hendak terbuka. Daehyun menggenggam tangan kanan youngjae, mengusap lembut berharap youngjae kembali terlelap

"tidurlah.. kau memerlukannya jae "

Bukannya terlelap seperti harapan daehyun, justru kelopak itu terbuka lebar. Youngjae reflek duduk ingin memastikan bahwa suara yang barusan didengarnya adalah suara daehyun.

namun karna gerakan spontan itu, rasa pening yang sempat mendera nya datang kembali menyapa kepalanya. Youngjae meringis pelan memengang sebelah kepalanya.

"hei, gwaenchana? Jangan bangun dulu, lebih baik kau berbaring hmm ? " daehyun memegang bahu youngjae, kedua wajah berbeda warna tersebut berjarak dekat amat sangat dekat, bahkan youngjae bisa merasakan nafas hangat daehyun.

"mimpi... ? " gumam youngjae tanpa sadar

Daehyun terkekeh, menarik pipi chubby youngjae " ishh appo! " gerutu youngjae kesal

"itu artinya ini bukan mimpi. Arrasseo? " daehyun menata bantalan youngjae agar sahabatnya itu bisa menyeder santai diranjang kumuhnya.

Youngjae sendiri seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan daehyun. irisnya terus menatap lekat sosok daehyun seakan takut jika ia berkedip, sosok gagah itu akan melebur.

"minumlah ini.. " daehyun memberikan cangkir putih berukir naga emas. Youngjae tanpa banyak bertanya segera menyeruput minuman hangat tersebut.

"makan juga ini, jangan dirasakan. Cukup kunyah dan telan. "

Youngjae mendengus tak suka. Kenapa ia yang seorang putra mahkota harus menuruti titah ini itu? Ahh baiklah.. youngjae tau ini untuk kebaikkannya.

Daehyun memberikan kode agar youngjae membuka mulutnya.

"tsk. Aku bisa makan sendiri. " sungut youngjae kesal.

Senyum tipis daehyun pancarkan ketika youngjae membuka mulutnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu ? " mengeryit tak mengerti. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _biji coklat_ yang daehyun berikan. Lagi-lagi youngjae melupakan tatakrama tentang  "tidak boleh berbicara saat makan" yang diterapkan kerajaan.

Daehyun sendiri menatap heran kearah youngjae.

"youngjae-a.. kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu memakan _biji cokelat_ ini. ? " daehyun mengambil biji lain yang tersaji diatas piringan coklat

"apa maksud mu sesantai itu? Kau berharap aku makan tergesa-gesa agar aku mati tersedak eoh?!" youngjae menyambar biji hitam yang digenggam daehyun. secepat kilat memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Mengunyah sembarang dengan ekspresi gondok.

"yaa! Bukan itu maksud ku. mm.. kau tidak merasakan pahit atau pun mual sama sekali saat memakan biji itu ?"

Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggeleng pelan sebelum berucap " pahit? Lidah mu mati rasa? Biji ini semanis madu. Ckck pabo. Makan dulu sebelum berkomentar. " youngjae memasukan –memaksa sebutir biji hitam pada bibir daehyun yang terkatup.

"otte? Manis bukan? " youngjae tak sabar menunggu kata 'iya' keluar dari mulut daehyun

"ini aneh.. harusnya kau merasakan pahit, bukan sebaliknya…" daehyun bergumam pelan. yang daehyun tahu, menurut cerita ibunya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang akan mengatakan biji mahoni itu manis. perlu digaris bawahi bahwa orang-orang itu hanya hiimchan dan daehyun. normalnya, manusia akan merasakan pahit teramat ketika mengecap biji tersebut.

"mwo ? tadi kau bilang apa ? " hazel youngjae menyipit tajam.

"kau benar, ini manis.. " youngjae tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan daehyun

"apa ku bilang. Lain kali jangan menilai makanan tanpa mencoba nya dulu. " youngjae bersedekap sombong

"ini juga bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Tadi tubuh mu sedingin batu. Mianhae.. aku sudah membuat mu seperti ini. " daehyun membuang pandangannya. Tak berani menatap langsung hazel indah yang kini menatap heran ke arahnya.

"cih, kau menyadarinya? Hampir sepekan aku menunggumu disana seperti orang bodoh. Berani nya kau memperlakukan putra raja seperti ini." youngjae terus menatap daehyun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"jeoseonghamnida " daehyun menunduk dalam

"angkat kepala mu." Titah youngjae. Ia menggeser duduk mendekati dinding kayu disampingnya, memeberikan ruang disisi ranjang lebih lebar. Daehyun menurut tanpa banyak bertanya.

"kau ingin aku memaafkan mu? " tanya yougjae datar.

"ne"

"kalau begitu duduklah disini. " youngjae menepuk sisi ranjang yang sengaja ia beri ruang. Daehyun sejenak terdiam. Jika boleh jujur, ia sedikit bingung kenapa youngjae memberi titah demikian.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil melihat daehyun duduk diam dengan pandangan kedepan.

"buka kedua kaki mu. "

"maaf ? " ucap daehyun bingung.

"tsk. Seperti ini!" youngjae membuka lebar kedua kaki daehyun yang tadi terkatup lurus, menekuk kedua kakinya, membuat ada ruang dalam kukungan kedua kaki daehyun, youngjae masuk dalam kukungan tersebut. menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang daehyun.

"—a –ap—"

"diamlah. Jika kau ingin aku memaafkan mu. Biarkan aku tidur seperti ini. bukankah tadi kau bilang tubuh ku dingin? " youngjae memotong protes daehyun yang belum terucap

"ini cara paling akurat untuk menghangatkan tubuh ku " lanjut youngjae

"aku memang ingin kau memaafkan ku, tapi.. bukankah ini terlalu kurang ajar dan –tidak normal ? " daehyun memundurkan tubuhnya yang sudah mentok menabrak kepala ranjang.

"kurang ajar dan tidak normal bagaimana? Ini hal yang biasa di lakukan sepasang sahabat. " cecar youngjae tanpa tahu kalimatnya menyakiti daehyun.

 _"_ _apa dia tidak mendengar pengakuan ku? tolong.. berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama. Hati ku selalu menjerit kala kau hanya menganggap ku seorang –sahabat—"_

"biar aku ambilkan selimut lagi agar kau merasa lebih han—"

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya membutuhkan mu. Cukup seperti ini saja aku sudah merasa hangat. " youngjae bergeser pelan menyamankan posisinya dalam kukungan hangat daehyun.

"daehyun-ah.. apa bibi tau aku ada disini? "

"tentu saja, dia bahkan marah besar padaku saat membawa mu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. " jelas daehyun tersenyum kecil

"aku pasti sudah banyak merepotkan kalian.. " lirih youngjae, memeluk kedua lututnya yang terlipat.

"syukurlah kau menyadarinya" ketus daehyun menyeringai

Youngjae berdecak kesal "jika memang merepotkan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyeret ku kemari! "

"itu lebih merepotkan lagi, aku bisa mati cemas karna memikirkan mu. "

"katakan itu pada gadis yang akan kau nikahi " decih youngjae. Sekali lagi ia menancapkan jarum kecil pada hati daehyun –tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba keheningan merayap. "hei.. kenapa kau diam saja ? " heran youngjae

"apa kau tidak takut dengan ku jae ? " suara bass daehyun terdengar lemah

"tidak ada yang perlu aku takuti. "

"bohong. Aku tahu saat itu kau sangat ketakutan, tapi kenapa ? kenapa kau bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi ?

Aku hanya seorang pembunuh.. "

"dan aku yang membuat mu menjadi seorang pembunuh. Maaf.. karna aku terlalu lemah. Maaf sudah membuat mu menggunakan kekuatan iblis itu.. ma—"

Tubuh youngjae sedikit menegang akibat lengan pucat daehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Daehyun menumpukan kepalannya pada bahu kanan youngjae

"jangan nilai dirimu begitu lemah.. jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. aku berjanji, kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan melindungi mu dengan kekuatan ku sendiri. " racau daehyun tegas.

Youngjae terkekeh ringan "kata – kata mu lebih cocok untuk seorang perempuan dae… aku akan berusaha semampu ku agar bisa lebih kuat dan mampu bersanding dengan mu. Ahh.. bisa saja aku akan mengungguli kehebatan mu itu " gurau youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum miris " itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi mu hwangtaeja –akhh " daehyun menjerit tertahan mendapat sikutan cukup keras diperut bidangnya.

"jadi kenapa kau tidak mau menemui ku sepekan ini ? "

"aku merasa belum cukup kuat untuk menemui mu saat itu. Aku takut iblis itu mengambil alih kesadaran ku lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat tatapan takut mu. " daehyun menengadah. Memejamkan matanya erat ketika ingatan mengerikan itu merayap memasuki otaknya.

Youngjae mengatupkan rahangnya. Ternyata dugaan ayahnya benar.

"kau sedang mencoba menahan kekuatan iblis itu agar tidak sesuka hatinya menguasai tubuh mu? "

"tepat sekali. "

"youngja-a.. lebih baik kau istrahat. Sebentar lagi fajar akan muncul. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengantar mu sam—" daehyun menghentikan ocehannya saat mendengar nafas teratur youngjae.

Senyum tipis ia pancarkan. Ternyata sahabat nya telah jatuh tertidur terlebih dulu sebelum ia melontarkan sarannya.

 _''ini seperti mimpi….''_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Lenguhan kecil disertai gerakan menggeliat kecil mengusik tidur serang pria bersayap –jung daehyun.

Iris merahnya terbuka lebar menyadari bahwa dirinya ikut jatuh tertidur seperti sahabatnya –yoo youngjae- selapis selimut tersampir rapi menutupi tubuh mereka.

"jae… youngjae-a.. ireona" daehyun menggoyang pelan bahu youngjae.

"ughh… " hazel indah itu terbuka perlahan

"maaf, aku ikut tertidur, ayo kita lihat _bumi_ mu. semoga kita tidak terlambat. " ujar daehyun khawatir, ia takut Raja Yoo kelabakan mencari putra nya. Terlebih menurut perkiraan daehyun , matahari sudah menyinari bumi di seberang sana, terbukti sudah pulang nya noctua dari acara jalan-jalannya semalam. Bahkan sekarang noctua tengah bertengger –tertidur nyaman diatas bingkai jendela yang terbuka

" enghh… daehyun? " koreksi youngjae begitu mendapati paras daehyun terpampang di depannya. –atau di belakangnya ? mengingat youngjae tertidur dalam pangkuan daehyun

Youngjae tertawa ringan " aku fikir semalam itu mimpi " ucapnya dalam senyum tertahan. mencoba tidak terlihat begitu senang.

 _'bukan aku saja yang masih menganggap ini mimpi eoh?'_ gumam daehyun dalam hati.

youngjae beranjak dari acara menyendernnya, merubah posisinya –duduk berhadapan dengan daehyun.

"kau tenang saja.. kita terlambat pun tak masalah. Raja Yoo sudah tau aku kemari, dia tid—"

"mwo?! " pekik daehyun tak biasa. Tentu saja, karna memang daehyun selalu menggunakan intonasi yang itu-itu saja. tapi memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering memakai intonasi cukup tinggi.

"ishh.. jangan potong ucapan ku! "

"ceritanya panjang.. nanti aku akan menceritakan padamu, tapi yang pertama. Ayo sapa bibi, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. aku juga lapar.. " youngjae menarik tangan daehyun tanpa mendengar persetujuannya.

Dua sahabat itu berjalan cepat menuju beranda di tengah rumah mungil keluarga daehyun, tempat dimana ibu daehyun sering memasak diatas tungku api.

"jae-a.. bisa kau lepas pegangan mu? " pinta daehyun di sela jalan cepat mereka. Youngjae menggeleng tegas

"aku tidak mau kehilangan mu lagi. Menurut saja arraseo!" mau tak mau daehyun tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat manis youngjae. Kalimat yang akan ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

Youngjae semakin mempercepat langkah nya begitu melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tengah menata beberapa makanan diatas meja kayu, tak jauh dari tungku api.

"yaa! Pelan – pela –"

"bibi hime! " seru youngjae. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berlari mendekati himchan

Daehyun mendengus kesal. _'apa dia lupa beberapa detik lalu tidak ingin kehilangan ku? Cih, bahkan hanya dengan bertemu eomma dia melupakan ku begitu saja'_

"hwangtaeja.. " himchan tersenyum tulus, ia membalas pelukan hangat youngjae. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. himchan sekarang tidak lagi canggung dengan youngjae, jika di lihat-lihat justru yang terlihat seperti ibu-anak adalah himchan dan youngjae, di saat seperti ini. Daehyun merasa dirinya hanyalah anak terlantar yang melihat kehangatan sepasang ibu-anak melepas rindu.

"eomma.. kenapa tidak membangunkan kami? "

Daehyun youngjae dan himchan duduk melingkar, mengerubungi makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"untuk apa ? " himchan balik bertanya.

"tentu saja aku in—"

"kalian tenang saja.. eomma sudah mengatakan pada Raja Yoo bahwa youngjae ada disini" jelas himchan

"mwo? Bagaima- "

"dilarang berbicara saat makan bersama. ingat itu Jung " lagi lagi pertanyaan daehyun mendesah berat.

youngjae terkekeh senang. Jarang-jarang melihat daehyun sekesal ini. Perlu youngjae koreksi lagi. Tentang sifat baru daehyun, sekarang ia terlihat lebih berekspresi. Tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah tapi sikap nya juga sudah mulai bernyawa. Jika youngjae boleh besar kepala.. mungkinkah ini karena dirinya ?

"ahh bibi.. ini ada titipan dari tabib kerajaan. "

Mata kucing himchan melebar sedikit, terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat yang youngjae lontarkan. Iris merah daehyun memincing curiga, tentu saja ia tahu ada yang himchan sembunyikan darinya. Daehyun akan tau pergerakan mencurigakan sekecil apapun dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun orang-orang itu hanya mencakup himchan dan youngjae.

Himchan mengambil surat yang youngjae sodorkan, tangannya sedikit tremor ketika mengambil surat tersebut.

"—ka –kalian makanlah dulu, eomma kebelakang sebentar " ujar himchan sedikit gugup

"ahh terima kasih untuk surat nya youngjae-a.. kalau ada apa-apa panggil bibi hmm.. " himchan melirik sengit ke arah daehyun. ia masih kesal akan sikap daehyun terhadap youngjae tempo hari.

"bibi tenang saja... daehyun tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Lihat " youngjae memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan kiri daehyun dengan erat. Himchan tersenyum kecil, melambai singkat sebelum hilang dibalik belokan koridor.

"kau lapar kan? Lalu bagaimana caramu makan jika tangan kita seperti ini eoh ? " daehyun menaikan sebelah alis nya

"suapi aku. " titah youngjae mutlak

"tsk. Aku juga ingin makan Tuan Muda Yoo " ucap daehyun penuh penekanan _'bukankah lebih baik menjaga jarak dari pada aku terlalu berharap? '_

"yaaa yaa!sejak kapan kau makan makanan manusia hehh? " heran youngjae. Selama bersahabat dengan daehyun ia memang tidak pernah melihat daehyun memasukan nasi meski hanya sebutir. ia hanya akan memakan biji coklat seperti yang ia makan beberapa jam lalu. biji coklat yang ternyata rasanya sangat manis.

"hanya mengingatkan. Aku juga manusia Tuan muda yoo. Sudah tiga bulan terakhir aku memakan benda-benda aneh ini " daehyun menunjuk makanan yang tersaji.

"kau banyak berubah dae.. "

"kau juga, "

 _'dan aku suka perubahan ini...'_

Daehyun dan youngjae terdiam. Tautan itu terlepas dengan sendirinya di susul suasana hening penuh khidmat dalam menghabiskan semangkuk makanan yang ada.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Himchan menghela nafas berat, beberapa detik sudah berlalu tapi ia hanya melihat segulung kulit tipis yang terserirat tulisan sahabatnya. Tangan putihnya meraih gulungan tersebut, membuka nya perlahan hingga sebaris kalimat dapat ia baca dengan jelas

 _"anda masih memiliki saya, jangan pernah merasa sendirian di dunia ini.. –Dia—masih hidup. Hamba tau anda bisa merasakannya hwangtaeja "_

Tubuh himchan bergetar, menunduk dalam memeluk surat dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tau apa yang di katakan sahabatnya benar adanya. Himchan faham akan hal itu. Daehyun bahkan setiap waktu menghabiskan waktunya bersama _dia._ Pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan himchan. Pohon yang tiba-tiba mucul tepat dimana Yongguk terbaring kaku.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan himchan saat ia kembali ke wilayah kerajaannya yang porak-poranda. Mayat tergeletak dimana-mana. Pohon pohon besar yang tumbang berantakan di sertai kepingan kayu dari rumah warna yang telah berserakan. Hingga himchan yang masih dalam keadaan lemah menemukan rumah mungil kokoh berdiri diantara ratusan rumah yang rata.

Rumah mungil tepat di belakang istananya sendiri. Dimana seonggok tubuh yang teramat ia kenal terkapar tak bernyawa, belum sempat himchan mendekati sosok tersebut. Munculah sinar biru menyala mengelilingi tubuh orang yang ia cintai, membawanya melayang disusul tornado kecil yang semakin tinggi mengangkat sosok tersebut. J

erit tangis daehyun kala itu mengalihkan perhatian himchan hingga ia tak melihat tubuh yang melayang itu kini berubah menjadi sepohon kayu kokoh nan rindang menaungi rumah mungil tersebut. Dan dalam sekejap tangis daehyun terhenti seketika.

"yongguk-a... " lirih himchan di sela tangisnya. Ia tahu daehyun pasti mendengar tangisnya, tapi setidak nya ini adalah tangis bahagia. Tangis yang memancarkan keyakinan himchan bahwa orang yang ia cintai masih ada dan masih berdiri disampingnya. Setidaknya tidak hanya di yang mempercayai hal tersebut, karna youngnam –sahabatnya juga yakin bahwa Yongguk masih hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum lega terpancar jelas diwajah cantik himchan, indera penghliatannya menangkap pemandangan menyejukkan. putra semata wayangnya tertawa ringan bersama putra mahkota, anak Petinggi Kerjaan yoo yang tak takut berteman akrab dengan putranya.

Sepertinya keputusan himchan pagi buta tadi menyusup ke istana Yoo tidak ada salahnya. Himchan melakukan hal tersebut tanpa berfikir, ia tidak ingin lagi menghilangnya putra kerajaan akan membuat daehyun di kambing hitamkan oleh penduduk Kerajaan Yoo.

pandangan himchan beralih menatap kokohnya pohon yang dijadiakan tempat bersandar daehyun. dua pria berusia _tiga-empat belas tahun_ itu bercengkrama asik didepan pohon rindang itu, pohon yang himchan anggap sebagai bentuk perwujudan yongguk yang lain. Pohon penghasil biji coklat. Biji yang empat belas tahun belakangan menjadi makanan pokok daehyun.

 _"yongguk-a .. bisakah aku menjaga senyum mereka? jika youngjae memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti daehyun… -apakah mereka akan berakhir seperti kita? –aku harap tidak—cukup aku dank au saja yang merasakan pedihnya perpisahan "_

Himchan mendekat, bersiap ikut andil akan perbincangan seru dua bocah menggemaskan tersebut.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1016 SM****

* * *

Langit tampak menguning, matahari sudah menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya, ingin secepat mungkin berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan. Kuda bertanduk serta bersayap cantik terbang membelah bagian dalam hutan. Terbang tanpa suara dan tanpa menabrak pohon-pohon berbantang luas, sayap tersebut seolah tembus pandang. Diatas punggung kuda tersebut terdapat dua bocah remaja. Menunggang kuda – _Unicorn_ dalam keheningan.

tak jauh dari dinding perbatasan istana, dua remaja itu turun dari punggung sang unicorn.

"daehyun-a... gomawo.. aku harap kita bisa terus bertemu seperti ini.. " bocah berparas manis bertudung tersenyum tipis. Bocah lain yang memiliki sayap hitam-putih mengangguk singkat

"salam untuk Raja Yoo. Sampaikan rasa terima kasih ku pada beliau karna sudah mengizinkan mu berhubungan dengan ku. " daehyun melepas kantung hitam yang terselip di pinggangnya. Memberikan kantung tersebut pada youngjae

"itu biji _mahoni_ yang kau makan semalam. makanlah sesekali saat kau merasa dingin. " ujar daehyun singkat. Ia tahu sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba, dan ia tidak ingin youngjae-nya kedinginan.

"wah, kau baik sekali jung! " pekik youngjae senang "gomawo.." lanjutnya diiringi senyum senang

" aku pulang dulu jae.. " daehyun kembali menunggani unicorn yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Sekarang memang daehyun jarang memakai sayapnya. Ia lebih sering menggunakan tubuh manusia nya untuk beraktifitas.

Youngjae mengangguk kecil. " hati – hat—"

"aku hanya mengingatkan jae.. sekarang, aku tidak lagi memandang mu sebagai teman sahabat ataupun saudara. perasaan ku lebih dari itu, aku memandangmu sebagai orang yang aku cintai. Kemarin pasti kau tidak mendengar ku kan? Satu dari sekian alasan ku menjauhi mu adalah karna perasaan ini.

Kau bukan lagi sahabat ku, kau adalah orang yang aku cintai.

Aku Mencintai Mu Yoo Youngjae " youngjae terperangah mendengar pengakuan daehyun. sebenarnya, seperkian detik sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, youngjae sudah mendengar pengkuan itu, tapi youngjae merasa itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi terkejut youngjae sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Hazel indah itu sedikit membola dengan mulut terbuka.

"—tap –ta—"

"shhhh... kau bisa menanggapi pengakuan ku ini tiga tahun lagi. Saat kau pendewasaan, aku harap kau memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku. Maaf aku terlalu egois karna masih berani mengungkapkan perasaan ku padamu. Padahal aku tau kau sudah mempunyai tunangan. " tangan daehyun meraih tengkuk youngjae, membuat sedikit mendongak.

Bibir pucat nya mengecup lembut kening youngjae. Iris youngjae kian membola. Bibirnya mengatup dan merapat layaknya ikan terdampar didaratan. Selesai dengan acara kecupan sepihak itu, daehyun membisikan kalimat penutup akan pengakuannya

"sekali saja, biarkan aku menjadi makhluk paling egois yang mengaharapkan cinta mu yoo youngjae.. "

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula condong kedepan. Sang unicorn membawanya pergi menjauh tanpa suara hilang dalam tebalnya kabut putih yang melingkupi hutan perbatasan.

 _"—di –dia ? –me –mencintai ku?! "_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

 *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later***-1019 SM-** *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later*****

* * *

 *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later***-1019 SM-** *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later*****

* * *

 **Tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat.** Terlampau cepat dan terlalu indah untuk dilewati begitu saja. bumi masih sama, masih dalam keadaan terpisah dimana sebagian bumi terbungkus kegelapan yang di huni seorang anak demon beserta ibunya. Tapi itu cerita lama. Karna ada beberapa cenayang merasakan bahwa ketebalan kegelapan itu semakin taun kian menipis.

Apa anak demon itu tengah sekarat ?

Itulah segelintir tanggapan para cenayang.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang di istana Yoo, pria berbalut _gonryongpo_ berwanrna biru keunguan dengan lambang naga empat jari tercetak tepat didepan belakang serta di kedua bahunya. Menandakan bahwa dirinyalah putra mahkota kerajaan Yoo. Putra mahkota Yoo Youngjae yang sudah hampir menginjak umur enam belas tahun itu hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar celotehan para pelayan yang meributkan firasat cenayang di istana ini.

Pria tampan cenderung manis itu masih sama seperti dulu, berpipi chubby dengan bibir kissble merah alami menyempurnakan parasnya.

Youngjae berjalan pelan menuju pavilion ayahnya. didampingi oleh pengawal setianya. Pengawal yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri. Perbubahan cukup besar kini terjadi di kerajaan yoo, dulu walaupun para rakyat kerajaan ini menganggap keluarga istana sangat hangat dan harmonis, nyatanya itu hanyalah kedok semata, berbeda dengan sekarang yang memang keluarga ini sudah benar-benar hangat layaknya keluarga sesungguhnya. Youngjae tak lagi sedingin dulu, ia selalu tersenyum tulus kala bertemu dengan orang-orang kerajaan ataupun rakyatnya. Juga ayahnya yang tidak begitu menuntut ini itu padanya.

Ia tak lagi merasa seperti boneka sang ayah begitu pula ibunya, sang ratu kini lebih sering berbagi waktu bersama nya walaupun hanya satu kali sehari, seperti yang youngjae lakukan sekarang. Ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya mengunjungi pavilion orang tuanya.

Tiap menjelang sore, mereka akan bercengkrama ditaman kerajaan. Hanya berbincang ringan namun mampu membangun komunikasi untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Youngjae sadar. Ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan dua orang yang ada diseberang sana. Daehyun dan ibunya.

Youngjae tahu ibu dan ayahnya kini selalu berkirim surat dengan himchan, tentu saja ia yang menjadi kurirnya. Ia merasa perubahan sikap kedua orang tua nya berawal dari kegiatan surat menyurat anatara ayahnya dengan ibu daehyun –himchan.

Youngjae juga sekarang lebih sering kesana, seminggu sekali ia selalu rutin berkunjung kesana. Membawa sepucuk surat bersama makanan ringan untuk keluarga sahabatnya. Ia tak mengira ayah dan ibunya tidak melarang persahabatnya dengan daehyun. malah mereka terlihat begitu senang akan keterbukaan himchan dan daehyun pada keluarga Yoo.

"maaf aku terlambat.. " ucap youngjae begitu ia sampai disebuah pondok kecil ditengah taman.

"tak apa.. kemarilah, kau pasti lelah seharian berlatih dan belajar " Ratu Yoo mempersilahkan youngjae duduk disampingnya. Berhadapan dengan suaminya. Raja yoo mengangguk maklum.

"minumlah.. " kali ini raja Yoo menuangkan secangkir teh hijau ke cangkir kosong yang ada dihadapn youngjae.

Youngjae menurut, segera meminum tehnya dengan khidmat.

"bagaimana ? kau sudah menentukan pilihan mu? Sebentar lagi kau enam belas tahun, itu artinya kau harus menentukan pilihan yang pasti. Resmikan pertunangan ini atau kau memikul beban sebagai raja tanpa pendamping. " raja yoo membukan pembicaraan dengan topik berat. youngjae tau, cepat atau lambat orang tua nya akan menanyakan hal ini.

"appa.. aku – "

"semua pilihan ada di tangan mu, jika kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini, katakan langsung pada Raja Kotaku. Kau sudah cukup bijak memilih masa depan mu. Appa akan menerima semua keputusan mu. " kalimat paling meneduhkan akhirnya youngjae dengar juga dari sang ayah. Kini ayahnya telah sepenuhnya percaya pada youngjae. Terlebih pada pertunangan ini, pertunangan yang sudah ayahnya rancang sejak ia belia.

Insting orang tua lebih peka dari siapapun. Meskipun raja yoo tau, memutuskan pertunangan ini sama saja dengan menabuhkan gendang perang. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang teroenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan putra nya. Sesekali mengalah dengan ego sendiri tidak berarti kalah bukan?

"besok Raja Kotaku akan bertandang bersama putrinya. Persiapkan dirimu. "

Youngjae mengangguk tegas. " apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memutuskan pertunangan ini? " youngjae memandang ayahnya. sebenarnya ia tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari ayahnya

" hujan darah "

Tangan youngjae terkepal. Hujan darah, artinya akan terjadi perang besar antar dua kerajaan.

 _"bolehkan kah aku egois untuk kali ini saja ? eotteoke daehyun-a.. apa yang harus aku lakukan..."_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Dua buah tandu mewah khas kerajaan samurai berjalan pasti menuju gerbang istana kerajaan Yoo. Puluhan prajurit berjalan di depan dan di belakang tandu, beberapa diantaranya tampak menunggang kuda gagah dengan samurai terselip di pinggangnya.

Di istana Yoo sendiri para pelayan sibuk hilir mudik membawa makanan guna menyambut kedatangan _calon besan_ sang Raja. Terompet berbunyi nyaring menandakan Tamu penting itu sudah turun dari tandu mewahnya. Beberapa pelayan istana Yoo yang di tugaskan sebagai _page ayu_ menunduk hormat ketika Raja negara samurai berjalan berdampingan bersama putrinya. Ia memang sudah lama tidak memilki Ratu, namun jangan tanya seberapa banyak selir yang ia miliki. Sebagai orang _kejam_ ia cukup setia pada Ratu nya terdahulu.

Ayah-anak itu berjalan anggun menuju bangunan utama, tempat Raja yoo beserta keluarga kecilnya tengah menunggu kedatangan Tamu tersebut.

Dua daun pintu terbuka lebar, reflek keluarga inti Raja Yoo berdiri menyambut Tamunya.

Raja kotaku dan putrinya membungkuk hormat, " maaf kami datang dengan tanpa memberi tahu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya" ujar raja kotaku. Bisa di bilang kadatanganya kali ini memang tak di rencakan, baru kemarin ia memberi tahukan pada Raja yoo bahwa ia akan bertandang kemari.

"tidak apa, suatu kehormatan kalian mau bertandang kemari. duduk lah.. kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. " raja Yoo mempersilahkan tamunya duduk diatas kursi kayu yang telah disiapkan.

"begini.. sebenarnya kedatangan kami kesini tidak lain karena saya ingin membicarakan perihal peresmian pertunangan anak kita" kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari bibir Raja kotaku, langsung ke inti tanpa basa-basi

" kami juga ingin membicarakan hal tersebut kotaku- _sama_ " raja Yoo tersenyum simpul

"baguslah. Kalau begitu –"

"maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya kotaku- _sama_. Tapi sebelum kita membahas lebih jauh, ada yang ingin putra mahkota sampaikan. "

Meskipun Raja kotaku tampak kesal karena ucapannya terpotong, ia hanya bisa mengangguk singkat mempersilahkan youngjae ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini. youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia sudah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Ini semua demi dirinya dam _dia._

"sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini. " youngjae berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk dalam sebagai permintaan maafnya yang mendalam. Orang – orang disana nampak terkejut mendengar keputusan youngjae. Putri dari Raja kotaku sendiri terlihat mengulum senyum. Ada kelegaan yang terpancar dari paras cantiknya.

"ap –apa –apaan ini..? lelucon anda tidak lucu hwangtaeja" Raja kotaku terkekeh kecil

"maaf, tapi ini memang bukan lelucon. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini. "

 **#Brakkh**

"kau!" Raja kotaku tampak mulai kehilangan kendali, tangannya menggebrak meja tanpa sadar

"maaf mengecewakan anda, dan Putri – _ken_.. saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud mempermainkan hati anda" youngjae kembali membungku menyesal.

"che! Kau fikir dengan minta maaf semuanya akan selesai begitu saja? "

Raja Yoo mengatupkan rahangnya, berusaha tidak ikut terbawa emosi. Ia tahu putranya memang seenaknya, tapi ia tetap tidak terima jika ada yang mendecih di waliayah kerajaannya.

" _Hontoo ni mooshi wake arimasen_ (saya benar-benar minta maaf) "

" maaf hwangtaeja.. tapi, boleh saya tau apa alasan anda memutuskan pertunangan ini? " putri ken tiba-tiba bersuara

" bukankah kita tidak saling mencintai ? untuk apa memulai sebuah hubungan tanpa perasaan? Saya tau anda mencintai orang lain dan saya pun begitu. " youngjae menjawab mantap penuh ketenangan.

"arghhh! Ini penghinaan! Kalian benar – benar sudah menghina putri ku! Aku tidak terima ini!" murka Raja kotaku. Ia berdiri, menggandeng putrinya kasar.

" _Akuin akka!_ (Perbuatan buruk menghasilkan keburukan!)" desis Raja kotaku sengit. Ia berbalik bersiap meninggalkan jamuan yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali

Jengah dengan kelakuan memuakkan _mantan calon besannya_ raja Yoo berdiri dari duduknya

" waktu akan menjawab keburukan itu ada di pihak mana kotaku- _sama..._ jangan sampai mulut mu menjadi _bisa_ mu. Mohon perhatikan ucapan mu." Raja yoo menunduk singkat.

"cih! Tunggu saja, kau akan menuai apa yang kau tanam Youngwon-san!" ancaman tak langsung Raja kotaku paparkan. Ia menarik kasar putrinya meninggalkan bangunan utama Istana Yoo.

Dibalik keributan menegangkan tadi, tanpa pihak Yoo sadari ada seseorang yang berdiri kaku melihat dua Raja itu saling melempar ancaman. Tangannya mengepal erat melihat putri ken di seret paksa oleh si penguasa negeri samurai. Mata hitamnya menatap nanar langkah terseret wanita pujaanya.

 _"ken-san... bertahanlah hingga akhir, bertahanlah!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"tunggu pembalasan ku youngwon!" geram Raja kotaku begitu ia duduk didalam tandu. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Rencananya yang sudah ia susun sekian tahun raib begitu saja. rencana untuk meruntuhkan kedamaian negara tersebut. Kedamaian yang membuat istrinya mati kaku melihat kehangatan keluarga Raja yoo. Dugaan kalian benar, istrinya yang amat ia cintai malah mencintai orang lain bahkan hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya, wanita cantik itu masih saja mencintai Raja Yoo meskipun kotaku sudah berdiri disampingnya.

 _"tapi tak apa.. kalian tidak tau aku menyimpan senjata dalam selimut hangat kalian"_ raja kotaku bergumam dalam hati, bibirnya menyeringai keji menyusun rencana mematikan untuk mantan besan – nya.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

"yeobo.. kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? " tegur Ratu yoo. Ia tampak khawatir akan apa yang terjadi kedepannya

"aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat dia bertingkah pongkah di wilayah ku." Sungut raja yoo.

"appa.. kau yakin beliau tidak bertambah marah? Sepertinya kalimat anda tadi mengandung unsur 'ajakan perang' " lirih youngjae ragu

" dia yang memangcing ku, lagi pula siapa yang mengajukan perjodohan ini? dia sendiri kan? Jadi tak masalah jika kita menghentikan perjodohan ini. " elak raja yoo.

Youngjae mengulum senyum. Ternyata ayahnya ini selalu merasa benar sendiri.

"semua orang selalu merasa benar dalam versi masing-masing. Tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap demikian yeobo.. lihatlah dalam dua sisi, kita juga salah karna dulu menerima perjodohan ini tanpa meminta pendapat youngjae" Ratu yoo berucap lembut, berusaha meluruskan pemikiran suaminya

Raja yoo menghela nafas berat " baiklah.. kau benar" cicit Raja yoo

Youngjae dan ibunya tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan raja yoo

"jika kita ada waktu, ayo kita buat janji temu dengan kerajaan samurai " saran ratu yoo –terdengar sedikit konyol untuk saat ini

"kita bisa menjalankan saran mu ketika hati kotaku- _sama_ sudah tenang"

Ratu yoo mengangguk senang.

 _"daehyun-a... akhirnya aku berani mengambil keputusan tegas. Tunggulah kabar baik ku ini!"_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Helaian rambut hitam jatuh berserakan ditanah, pria ber-iris merah berkulit pucat adalah pemilik dari potongan rambut tersebut. Ia duduk khidmat diatas sebuah batu hitam didepan rumahnya. duduk diam menunggu rambutnya di rapihkan oleh sang ibu, ia sedang melakukan sesi potong rambut, entah ada angin apa, daehyun si pria ber-iris merah itu meminta ibunya untuk memotong rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia ikat.

" sekarang sudah lebih rapi " wanita tersebut membalik tubuh daehyun agar berhadapan dengannya. merapikan surai pendek daehyun yang menjutai mengenai sebagian alisnya, bagian belakangnya sendiri sudah himchan potong sependek mungkin.

"eomma yakin ini tidak aneh ? " tanya daehyun sanksi. Ia merasa kepalanya terlalu ringan, lebih dari itu, ia takut youngjae –orang yang ia cintai—akan menertawakan penampilannya.

"tentu saja tidak! Kau bahkan lebih tampan dan terlihat dewasa. " puji himchan seraya menatap daehyun penuh senyuman

tangan pucat daehyun menyisir rambut depannya yang terasa gatal menyentuh kedua alisnya.

"tapi rambut ini terus menjutai kedepan. Aku masih risih dengan rambut ini " keluh daehyun seraya mengusap surainya kebelakang

"tsk. Kau berisik sekali. kalau tidak mau ya sudah pasang kembali rambut payah mu itu ! " sungut himchan sebal. peringai daehyun kali ini sangat mirip dengan yongguk yang mengeluh terus menerus ketika rambutnya di pangkas oleh himchan -dulu.

"ne~ ne... aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Aku pergi dulu eomma. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. " pamit daehyun. hari ini adalah kegiatan rutin nya bertemu youngjae, dan hari ini pula lah dirinya ingin mengajak youngjae kesebuah tempat indah, daehyun juga akan menagih jawaban perasaannya. Untuk itulah ia ingin terlihat berbeda dari baisanya.

"eomma antar sampai depan " ucap himchan.

"tak perlu eomma, lebih baik kau istirahat saja hmm.. " daehyun menatap sendu sosok ibunya. Beberapa tahun belakangan himchan memang sering jatuh sakit, lebih tepatnya setelah menerima surat dari sahabatnya -youngnam –

Daehyun sekarang tau keselurahan skenario hidup ibunya, siapa itu youngnam dan bagaimana kehidupan ibunya ketika ayahnya masih _hidup._ Tidak sampai di situ, kini daehyun juga tahu, pohon besar didepan rumahnya adalah tempat dimana ayahnya menghilang. jika ia boleh menyimpulkan, mungkin saja pohon itu adalah titipan ayahnya. menandakan bahwa yongguk akan selalu ada disamping himchan dan daehyun. bahkan bisa dibilang pohon itulah sumber makanan pokoknya.

" eomma tenang saja, setelah pulang dari _tempat itu_ , aku akan membawa youngjae kesini. Pasti ada surat dari Raja dan Ratu Yoo untuk mu " daehyun tersenyum menyakinkan. Mengusap sisi wajah ibunya dengan lembut.

" kau harus pegang janji mu! " sentak himchan. Istirahat, dia memang membutuhkannya. Mungkin hatinya yang lebih membutuhkan isitrahat. Entah mengapa, hatinya terus gelisah, seolah akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa daehyun.

Manusia setengah demon itu mengangguk yakin

" hati – hati dae.. kau tau bukan tempat itu ada di wilayah kerajaan samurai. Musuh bebuyutan kakek mu. Tetap waspada. Arraseo? "

"ne eomma! " daehyun memeluk ibunya.

"aku pergi " daehyun melepas pelukannya, berjalan keluar dari istana tersebut, tak lupa burung hantu putih bertengger setia diatas pundaknya

Iris merahnya menatap satu-satunya tumbuhan yang hidup dibumi hitam ini, tumbuhan besar peninggalan sang ayah.

"aku pergi dulu appa... " daehyun mengusap batang pohon tersebut sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya menuju hutan perbatasan, menjemput sahabatnya untuk mendatangi pantai di utara pulau honsu yang ada di wilayah kerajaan samurai.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melewati batas zona yang seharusnya tidak ia lewati. Mungkin bukan kali pertama, karena daehyun pernah kesana sekali dan menemukan fenomena menganggumkan. Membuatnya ingin berbagi dengan youngjae. Lagi pula daehyun sudah mulai mahir mengendalikan kekuatan iblis dalam tubuhnya.

Memang tidak mudah, tapi daehyun cukup tau kunci dari segel kekuatannya adalah.. youngjae. Cukup dengan satu nama itu, ia mampu mengendalikan kekuatan iblis tersebut.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Derap langkah kuda membelah heningnya hutan terlarang yang ada jauh melewati hutan perbatasan. Kuda hitam itu berlari gagah menembus gelapnya malam. Sang penunggang menepuk pelan leher si kuda, memberikan kode agar kuda hitamnya memelankan larinya. Tempat favoritnya sudah terlihat jelas didepannya. Bisa ia lihat sosok tinggi berbaju biru gelap duduk nyaman di temani beberapa serigala besar dan ratusan kunang-kunang mengelilinginya.

Si penunggang kuda turun dari tunggangannya, melepas tudung hitam yang tadi menutupui surai hitam miliknya. Tersenyum lebar menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya. Beberapa serigala tampak berdiri memberi jalan pada si pria bertudung.

"maaf aku terlambat,hari ini agak sulit melewati penjagaan para prajurit. kau sudah menunggu lama? " si penunggang kuda yang ternyata laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri objek yang ia ajak bicara.

"tidak juga, aku baru sampai disini "

" daehyun-a.. kau berjalan kaki lagi? " kedua alis si penanya bertaut heran

" berjalan ternyata cukup melelahkan jae.. "tangan pucat daehyun mengusap kakinya yang terjulur lurus. Youngjae –Sahabat daehyun terkekeh renyah

"sekarang kau benar-benar manusia eoh.. " ledek youngjae.

"hentikan kekehan menyebalkan mu itu. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, _palli_ . " daehyun berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya, membantu youngjae beranjak dari duduknya.

" _eodigayo?"_

"kita akan tahu nanti setelah sampai disana" daehyun menggendong youngjae tanpa memberitahukan sahabatnya terlebih dulu, youngjae berteriak tertahan.

"yaaa! Kau ingin membunuh ku! " sentak youngjae murka. Jantungnya berdetak random, terkejut bukan kepalang mendapat gendongnan _paksa_ daehyun.

" jangan berlebihan " daehyun memutar bola matanya. Mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"noctua.. kau pulanglah. tolong jaga eomma sebentar hmm ?" daehyun berpesan pada sahabat burungnya sebelum ia melayang meniggalkan hutan terlarang.

* * *

 **.***.**

 **...**

 **.***.**

* * *

Angin malam bertiup kencang, dan youngjae sangat menikmati masa-masa terbang seperti ini. mereka terbang menembus awan malam. daehyun membuka lebar sayapnya, menukik turun bersiap mendaratkan kakinya di tepi sebuah pantai, hazel indah youngjae membola, mengerjap tak percaya melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Daehyun yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak salah teman-teman hutannya menyarankan ia bepergian jauh mengelilingi bumi kala malam telah menjemput.

 **#taph**

Daehyun mendarat dengan mulus, menurunkan youngjae dari gendongannya. Alis daehyun terangkat sebelah, ia cukup heran tidak mendengar gerutuan youngjae. karna setiap kali ia membawa terbang sahabatnya, youngjae akan menggerutu panjang lebar, kesal akan dirinya yang di gendong _bridal syle_ oleh daehyun.

"daebak! " gumam youngjae, hazelnya memandang takjub hamparan laut hitam berhiaskan cahaya biru yang mucul kepermukaan. Tepat dibibir pantai, ribuan cahaya itu berenang cantik menghias air laut.

"kau suka ? " daehyun menanti jawaban youngjae dengan hati was – was

"sangat! Kau hebat bisa men—"

"siapa disana ! "

teriakan dari dalam hutan membuat youngjae tersentak kaget, daehyun reflek menarik youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Mengukung tubuh mereka dengan kedua sayapnya yang berbeda. Dalam sekelebat, daehyun dan youngjae raib tertelan angin laut.

 _"gwaenchana.. tenanglah "_ suara bass milik daehyun berdengung di telinga youngjae, perasaan takutnya melebur seiring usapan lembut pada punggungnya.

Dari dalam hutan terlihat segerombalan manusia berkuda. Anjing-anjing besar berlari cepat menuju tempat dimana daehyun dan youngjae berdiri. Anjing-anjing itu berhenti bergerak, keempat kakinya gemetar hebat mendapat lirikan tajam si mata merah, -makhluk bersayap didepannya. Namun manusia-manusia itu tak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh para anjing pelacak tersebut

"sial. Sepertinya kita salah lihat. " pria berbaju cokelat lengkap dengan pedang menggantung di pinggangnya mengendarkan pandangan. Mencari benda yang jatuh dari langit barusan.

"tapi aku lihat dengan jelas, benda itu jatuh di sekitar sini" kukuh prajurit lain.

Anjing – anjing pelacak menyalak keras ke arah hutan, para prajurit itu mengeryit heran,

"lebih baik kita ikuti mereka, sepertinya disini aman. "

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, gerombolan prajurit kerajaan samurai hengkang dari tepi pantai tersebut meninggalkan daehyun dan youngjae yang masih berpelukan

"daehyun-a.. –me –mereka tidak melihat kita? " bingung youngjea, ia sedikit mendongak menatap daehyun

"menurut mu? " daehyun tersenyum tipis. ia melepaskan pelukannya, mendudukan diri diatas pasir putih

" otte ? kau suka ? aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu" papar daehyun dengan pandangan lurus menikmati heningnya pantai

" ini hebat, warna biru itu.. kau tau itu hewan apa ? warna nya mirip seperti api mu" youngjae duduk disamping daehyun, memeluk kedua kakinya.

" cumi-cumi. mereka hanya muncul saat musim semi seperti ini. aku senang kau menyukainya. "

"tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa ? kita menyelinap di kawasan orang lain, di lihat dari pakaian prajurit tadi, aku rasa ini ada di wilayah kerajaan Kotaku. " youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Bibirnya kembali menarik seulas senyum.

 _"tempat ini benar-benar indah.."_

" kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang lain ? " tanya daehyun.

Youngjae mengeryit "melihat apa ? "

Daehyun tersenyum, beranjak dari acara santainya. Berdiri tepat didepan youngjae, membelakangi lautan yang membentang. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyatukan fikiranya pada satu titik agar kekuatan iblisnya dapat ia tekan serendah mungkin.

Youngjae memandang penuh antusias, hazelnya tak lepas dari sosok sahabatnya yang kini sedang memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba dari atas pasir muncul cahaya biru menyala, cahaya biru yang berbentuk seperti bulu. Ribuan bulu berselimut cahaya biru itu mengelilingi tubuh daehyun, membungkus rapat dirinya. Bulu bercahaya tersebut bergerak memutari tubuh daehyun. berputar dari atas kebawah hingga beberapa bulu tersebut nampak melebur menjadi pasir putih. Jatuh tartarik daya gravitasi bumi.

Hazel youngjae tak berkedip karena lagi-lagi ia di sajikan kejadian magis sarat keindahan. Ia seakan tidak ingin melewatkan fenomena langka ini. irisnya makin membulat takjub begitu melihat sayap sahabatnya menghilang tak berbekas. Ia segera menghampiri daehyun yang berdiri didepannya.

"—in –ini ... kemana mereka ? kemana sayap – sayap itu? " tangan youngjae mengibas bagian belakang daehyun, meraba tubuh punggung daehyun yang kini polos tanpa sepasang sayap menakjubkannya.

Baju bagian belakang daehyun hanya menyisakan ruang besar, -ruang untuk sayapnya.

" –ba –bagaimana kau melakukannya? "

Daehyun berbalik, menghadap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sibuk meraba punggung telanjang tersebut.

" kau." Daehyun menunjuk youngjae tepat di hidung mungilnya

"mwo?"

" aku hanya memikirkan mu, dan ini lah yang terjadi." daehyun mengusap surai youngjae.

"tunggu.. kau juga.. kapan kau memotong rambut mu?!" youngjae seakan baru tersadar akan perubahan surai sahabatnya.

"kau baru menyadarinya? " decih daehyun

" sekarang tidak penting membahas hal ini. kau masih ingat pengakuan ku tiga tahun lalu? " nada bicara daehyun terdengar serius namun lembut secara bersamaan.

Ingatan youngjae akan pengakuan daehyun direspons cepat oleh tubuhnya. Pipi chubby memerah samar. Rasanya masih sangat jelas ketika bibir pucat daehyun menyentuh kening nya.

Daehyun tertawa renyah " aku rasa kau mengingatnya "

" aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan? Kau bukan lagi sahabat ku ataupun saudara, kau adalah orang yang aku cintai, jadi... boleh aku tau bagaimana perasaan mu padaku? " lanjut daehyun

Iris youngjae bergerak gelisah, memandang segala penjuru asal tidak bertatap muka dengan daehyun.

"hahhh.. tatap aku jae, kau boleh mengatakan tidak mencintai ku. Aku tidak akan marah. Asalkan kau membiarkan aku mencintai mu. " pandangan daehyun berubah sendu

" aku memilih mu " ucap youngjae cepat

"huh?"

"tsk. Aku bilang aku memilih mu. Pertunangan itu.. kemarin lusa aku memutuskannya. Dan appa tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ku "

" apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memutuskan pertunangan itu?" daehyun terlihat khawatir. Youngjae mendudukan tubuhnya, memandang kembali keindahan laut berhiaskan ribuan cumi-cumi bercahaya biru .

"hujan darah" youngjae menerawang terdiam di buatnya

"karna itulah, mau kah kau membantu ku melindungi rakyat ku dae? " youngjae berucap lirih

" tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukannya jae.. "

Youngjae tersenyum lega, " kau tidak keberatan aku memanfaatkan mu? " cicit youngjae ragu

" selama aku bisa terpakai, kau bisa memanfaatkan ku ribuan kali. Tempat ini lah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu janji ku untuk melindungi mu." Daehyun bergerak memeluk youngjae.

"saranghae... " bisik daehyun. youngjae diam tak membalas. Hanya visualnya yang membalas pelukan daehyun. mengusap punggung tak bersayap itu.

Lautan hitam itu makin berkilau, semakin lama cumi-cumi bercahaya itu kiam membludak memenuhi tepi pantai seakan ikut tertawa melihat dua hati yang sudah terikat.

Tiba – tiba youngjae melepas pelukan daehyun " bagaimana kita pulang jika sayap mu tidak ada eoh?! " youngjae memekik tertahan.

Daehyun mendengus sebal. Moment romantis nya terpatahkan oleh pemikiran menyebalkan youngjae.

" kita punya kaki kan? Jalan saja! " sungut daehyun. ia berjalan menjauh, youngaje tersentak. Berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah daehyun "yaaa! Yang benar saja!" teriaknya tepat di telinga kanan daehyun

" berisik " daehyun mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara youngjae berteriak memanggil daehyun, mengejar sahabatnya yang berjalan cepat menyisir tepian pantai.

 _"walaupun aku dia tidak mengatakan mencintai ku.. aku sangat bahagia karena dia membiarkan ku tetap mencintai nya "_

 _"maaf daehyun-a... lidah ku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan –aku mencintai mu—"_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di istana Samurai yang di pimpin oleh raja Kotaku tengah menyusun rencana penyerangan. Menysusun strategi pembantaian terbaik untuk memporak-porandakan Kerajaan Yoo.

"kita jalan kan rencana ini pekan depan. Tepat saat mereka mengadakan pesta rakyat. Yoo youngjae, kau sudah menginjak harga diri putri ku! Dan kau youngwon. Tunggulah hari pembalasan dendam ku! " tawa keji mengakhiri kalimat penuh amarah Raja Kotaku. tanpa ia tahu ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar kalimat lakanatnya.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Tandu khas bangsawan keluarga choi berjalan cepat menuju wilayah Kerajaan Yoo, tiga orang uang ada di dalam tandu tampak bergerak gelisah,

" apa kita tidak bisa lebih cepat?" kepala keluarga choi membuka tirai tandu dan bertanya pada pengawalnya yang berjalan disampingnya, -menunggang kuda lebih tepatnya.

" mohon maaf _mama_.. kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin agar sampai tepat waktu. " pengawal tersebut menunduk hormat

Kepala keluarga choi bergerak makin gelisa. Tangan lembut istrinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan tuan choi, berusaha menetralkan kegelisahan yang menghinggapi hati suaminya.

" tenanglah yeobo.. kita pasti tepat waktu. " ujar Nyonya Yoo

"eomma.. kita akan mengunjungi istana Yoo ? " tanya bocah berusia 8 tahun yang duduk disamping sang ibu.

" iya, tapi kita belum memberitahukan kunjungan kita kesana, anggap saja ini kejutan hmm ? "

"maaf, aku melibatkankalian. Aku tidak sanggup membiarkan kalian di rumah sendirian" sesal tuan choi.

" ingatlah, susah senang kami aka nada di samping chagiya.. " perlahan tuan choi tersenyum tipis. Hatinya tidak segelisah barusan setelah mendengar kalimat menduhkan dari sang istri.

Ini memang bukan kunjungan biasa, karena sebenarnya tuan choi ingin memberitahukan pada Raja yoo bahwa hari ini ada aka nada penyerangan dar kerajaan samurai. Raja kejam yang tidak terima pertunangan antar Putra mahkota Yoo dan putrinya kandas begitu saja.

Kenapa tidak mengirim surat burung saja?

Tidak terima kasih, Tuan choi lebih memilih mengatakan secara langsung pada Raja Yoo. Mata-mata Kerajaan Samurai terlalu banyak, terlebih ia memiliki ratusan cenayang sakti berserta penyihir – penyihir ilmu hitam yang kekuatannya tidak bisa di remehkan.

Tuan choi sendiri mendengar rencana penyerangan itu sendiri dari mata-mata yang sengaja ia selundupkan beberapa bulan lalu. Jangan salah faham, raja Choi memang tidak begitu menyetujui pertunangan keponakanya dengan putrid raja kotaku. Jadi ia berinisiatif menyeludupkan mata-mata kepercayaanya.

" apa perjalanan ini berbahaya ? " anak dari pasangan suami istri tersebut bersuara

" tentu saja tidak asalkan ada ayahmu, pasti semuanya aman " nyonya choi mencubit hidung putranya gemas

" appa memang terbaiik!" seru junhong bangga

 _" semoga semua baik-baik saja… "_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

 _"Chanie… selamatkan Youngjae"_

Himchan tersentak dari tidurnya. Mata kuacinya membulat, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, nafasnya memburu. Jjantung berdegup cepat. Suara itu… suara yang sudah belasan tahun tidak ia dengar. Suara bass orang yang amat dicintainya.

Wanita cantik itu mengikat asal rambutnya, berderap cepat keluar dari rumah mungilnya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah pergi secepatnya ke istana Yoo. Memberitahukan berita ini tanpa mencari tahu kebenaran dari mimpi tersebut,

Himchan berhenti tepat di pintu rumahnya, menyobek ujung bajunya. Mengikat sobekan tersebut pada tiang kayu penyangga rumah nya.

 _"jaga dirimu baik-baik dae!"_ himchan bergegas pergi, takut kehilangan waktu barang sedetik saja. Kain itu merupakan tanda bahwa himcahn pergi dari rumahnya menuju kerajaan yoo.

* * *

 *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later***-1019 SM-** *****Three Years Later***-1019 SM-***** **Three Years Later*****

* * *

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh makhluk bersayap yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diatas tanah kering –cenderung retak. Burung putih bertengger nyaman diatas bahunya. Makhluk bersayap yang tak lain adalah daehyun berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Daehyun mengeryit, pintu rumah kecil terbuka begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia berlari dalam satu tarikan nafas, memeriksa seluruh ruangan di rumahnya.

Nihil .

Orang yang ia cari tidak ada di rumahnya. "eomma.. ! " panggil daehyun. suaranya melesak memenuhi rumah kecil tersebut. Irisnya mendapati sepotong kain terikat erat pada tiang kayu rumahnya, daehyun melepas kain tersebut. Meremasnya erat.

 _"eomma… "_ Ia bergerak keluar dari kediamannya. Berlari cepat menuruni bukit terjal, terlalu panic membuat daehyun lupa akan fungsi sayap yang bertengger di punggurnya. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

Daehyun bersiul, memanggil _unicorn_ yang bersembunyi didalam goa. Waktu terus berjalan namun _unicorn_ tersebut tak kunjung menampakan diri. Noctua tiba-tiba terbang tepat didepan daehyun, berusaha mengingatkan daehyun bahwa dirinya bersayap sama seperti noctua.

" aish! Aku lupa memiliki sayap " gumam daehyun seraya mengepakkan sayapnya, tak lupa berterimaksih pada sahabat setianya.

Dua makhluk bersayap itu terbang menuju hutan terlarang.

Daehyun bersiul kembali, memanggil kuda hitam yang biasa ia tunggangi. Beberpa hewan lainnya tampak berlari cepat menghampiri sosok sang iblis.

" aku harus pergi, firasatku mengatakan ibu ku dan youngjae dalam bahaya! " daehyun memandang chal-so yang menatapnya khawatir. Ini memang pertama kalinya daehyun akan menginjakkan kaki di bumi bercahaya tersebut. Bukan dalam keadan malam melainkan pada siang hari, disaat matahari bertugas menyinari bumi.

Daehyun tak lagi peduli jika ia akan membuat bumi gelap sepenuhnya. Chal-so memandang daehyun tanpa berkedip

" tapi jika aku menekan kekuatan iblis itu, aku akan sulit mencari eomma! " daehyun kembali memprotes saran sang sahabat

 _" anda tidak perlu menekan seluruhnya, cukup hilangkan sayap anda untuk sementar. Ibu anda pergi ke arah pusat desa. Disana sedang di adakan pesta rakyat. Jagalah diri anda tuan "_ serigala besar itu melolong keras. Terlalu khawatir dengan daehyun. akhirnya daehyun menurut. Berkonsentrasi penuh agar dirinya lebih tenang dan bisa menghilangkan kedua sayap magisnya.

" tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. " setelah berucap demikian, daehyun menungganggi kuda hitam tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia memberi aba-aba untuk berjalan, tiba-tiba kuda hitamnya memberontak. Bergerak tak terkontrol menyebabkan daehyun harus jatuh diatas tanah.

Daehyun mendesis kecil. Sontak beberapa teman hewannya menatap daehyun khawatir. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Pening menghinggapi kepala daehyun, pandangannya sedikit buram disusul kekehan menyebalkan memenuhi pendengarannya

 _"kita jalan kan rencana ini pekan depan. Tepat saat mereka mengadakan pesta rakyat. Yoo youngjae, kau sudah menginjak harga diri putri ku! Dan kau youngwon. Tunggulah hari pembalasan dendam ku! "_

"ishhhhhhhh " daehyun mendesis pelan kala telinganya berdenging nyaring. Suara yang entah milik siapa itu kembali daehyun dengar. Suara asing yang ia dengar saat berkunjung ke pantai toyama. Harusnya daehyun tau dan tidak mengabaikan suara asing saja waktu bisa di putar ulang, daehyun akan memberitahukan hal ini pada youngjae, berpesan padanya agar berhati-hati.

Sang kuda hitam masih asik bejingkrak, takut daehyun menaiki tubuhnya.. atau.. enggan mengantar sang sahabat karena terlalu takut daehyun terjerat bahaya?

"hei.. tenanglah... kita akan baik – baik saja, aku berjanji pada kalian akan kembali dengan selamat " tangan pucat daehyun mengusap kepala sang kuda, berusaha menenangkannya.

"jadi.. maukah kau mengantar ku? Aku tidak bisa terbang untuk sementara. " tanpa di minta dua kali, kuda hitam tersebut malah mendudukan dirinya. Mempersilahkan daehyun menunggangi punggungnya.

"anak pintar"

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di desa kerajaan Yoo awalnya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Seluruh rakyat tengah melakukan pesta rakyat menyambut datangnya musim semi, -juga menyambut hari pendewasaan san gputra mahkota, namun kebahagian rakyat di tengah perayaan tersebut, terenggut begitu saja karena kedatangan segerombolan pria bersamurai. Jika mereka hanya datang tak masalah, namun hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka menyerang seorang wanita cantik yang tadi tak sengaja menabrak pimpinan dari rombongan tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berani melawan tentu saja. rakyat disana hanya menjadi penonton atas perrtarungan sengit empat orang disana. Lebih tepatnya tiga lawan satu. Seorang wanita berbaju sederhana dengan rambut yang terikat asal tengah memegang sebilah pedang. Melawan tiga pria didepannya.

Desingan pedang saling beradu terdengar nyaring. Tangan wanita tersebut tampak bergetar, selain kesehatannya yang memang agak menurun, ia terlalu lelah melawan tiga pria sekaligus. Terlebih wanita tersebut sudah lama tidak berlatih pedang. Staminanya benar-benar terbatas.

 **#Trankkk!**

Pedang panjang itu terhempas dari tangan si wanita. Belum sempat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan pertahan, tiba – tiba sabetan samurai tajam menmbus kulit lengan atasnya. Darah segar mengucur deras, disusul sabetan lain pada kaki kirinya. Membuat wanita itu ambruk. Tak sampai disitu, tendangan memutar dari sang pemimpin mengenai tepat di wajah cantiknya.

 **#Brguhh!**

Tubuh wanita itu terpental beberapa meter menghantam tanah, orang – orang disana memekik.

"eomma ! " teriakan itu sedikit berasal dari pemuda bermata merah yang menunggang kuda hitam. Dalam sekejap langit berubah mendung, dan pria bermata merah itu menamppakan sayap nya. Kurang dari seperkian detik ia terbang secepat kedipan mata, merengkuh tubuh ibunya yang terkulai lemah.

"—da –dae ? " lirih sosok lemah tersebut, tangannya mengusap sisi wajah putranya. Daehyun menggeleng keras. Kukunya berubah menghitam, memanjang dengan ujungnya yang meruncing. Begitu pula dengan daun telinganya yang meruncing. Raingnya keluar melewati bibir bawahnya. Sayapnya terbuka lebar. Api biru melingkupi tubuhnya.

Sang iblis telah bangkit.

Namun para pemegang samurai itu nampak tidak takut sama sekali. Awan mendung kian menghitam. Cahaya matahari tertelan gelapnya sang awan. Mata merah daehyun menatap geram pada tiga pemegang samurai, bahkan ia bisa melihat dua dari tiga samurai itu berhiaskan darah ibunya.

"bertahanlah eoma.. " daehyun mengiris tangannya meneteskan cairan bening yang berasal dari tersebut pada luka sang ibu. Cahaya biru mengitari luka tersebut, luka yang awalnya menganga lebar itu perlahan tertutup tanpa bekas. Daehyun mengangkat tubuh sang ibu, meletakannya diatas punggung sang kuda hitam.

" bawa ibuku ketempat yang aman " daehyun menatap sang ibu tak tega.

" –youn –youngjae.. mereka mengincarnya, Kerajaan sam- -samurai. - kotaku –dia- " himchan terpatah-patah saat ingin menjelaskan pada daehyun tentang siapa raja kotaku.

"ssst .. jangan banyak bergerak dulu eomma, aku janji akan menemui mu setelah ini. jaga dirimu baik – baik eoh.. ?" daehyun mengisyaratkan agar kuda hitamnya segera lari mencari tempat aman.

Dan tanpa daehyu duga, pria bersamurai yang tadi nya hanya berkisar puluhan, kini berlipat mencari ratusan, memutari dirinya. Bisa ia lihat rakyat Kerajaan yoo tengah di sandera. Diikat paksa dengan sebilang samurai tersaji tepat didepan leher para sandera.

Tangis anak kecil yang ketakutan terdengar begitu memilukan. Hati manusianya menjerit tak terima melihat Rakyat Yoo gemetar ketakutan.

Daehyun menggeram marah. Ia yakin orang-orang yang berani melawannya bukanlah makhluk biasa.

Iblis bertubuh manusia itu menyeringai keji. Menatap tiga orang pria yang menyerang ibunya barusan. Jeritan kesakitan tiba-tiba mengaung memenuhi pusat kota. tiga pria yang tadi menyerang ibunya, kini saling menyerang satu sama lain, orang-orang disana di liputi kebingungan terlebih lagi setiap kali tiga itu beradu pedang. Kulit merka akan robek tanpa tersentuh tajamnya pedang -Mengucurkan darah segar.

Manusia disana seakan menjadi penonton gratis, menyakiskan penyiksaan mengerikan yang dilakukan sang iblis tanpa bergerak.

Yeah.. daehyun sang pengendali fikiran sedang mengontrol sepenuhnya tubuh ketiga prajurit lakanat yang sudah berani menyerang ibunya.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, kini ketiga pria itu saling menjegal leher masing-masing lawan dengan samurai tajamnya.

 **#ZRASSSHHHHH**

Seringai daehyun makin melebar, dilihatnya tiga pria itu tengah sekarat dengan leher menganga lebar, darah segar itu terus mengalir membanjiri tanah disekitanya.

"jangan fikir ajal kalian akan segera menjemput! Bukankah lebih baik menikmati rasa sakitnya dulu.. ? " daehyun tertawa mengerikan. Mata ketiga pria itu melotot hendak keluar akibat rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

Kaum perempuan menangis histeris melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Beberapa ada yang tak sadarkan diri.

Laki – laki berseragam ala kerajaan samurai menelan ludah paksa. Sedikit dari mereka sepertinya cukup gentar dengan kehebatan jung daehyun

Tepuk tangan yang berasal dari sebuah tandu berwarna emas menyedot perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang ada disitu. Dari balik tirai tandu bergambar naga bersayap munculah seorang pria putih bermata sipit yang tersenyum licik menatap daehyun. kimono berwarna emas menyala dan dipenuhi lambang samurai merah melekat pas di tubuh pria tersebut.

" jadi kau iblis itu eh? Ahh.. dan wanita barusan adalah ibu dari seorang iblis ? "

Daehyun memandang marah pria yang masih berani bicara padahal prajuritnya tengah menderita kesakitan.

" Kotaku! " suara daehyun bergetar menahan amarah. Api biru yang mengelilinginya kian membesar.

" wah! Suatu kehormatan kau mengenal ku.. " Raja kotaku tersenyum miring.

Barus saja daehyun ingin mengendalikan fikirannya. Raja Kotaku berucap mengancam

" jika kau berani mengendalikan fikiran ku, orang yang kau cintai akan mati. "

Tubuh daehyun sedikit menegang. Raja kotaku tertawa senang " rupanya ancaman itu cukup ampuh membuat mu tund—"

 **#Zrashhhhh!**

Para prajurit yang merangkap cenanyang – penyihir terpana begitu melihat cahaya biru menyerupai pisau kecil yang tadi dilemparkan sang iblis kearah sang Raja, menyobek cukup dalam pipi kanan sang raja.

" jika kau ingin bertarung, jangan libatkan orang lain. Pengecut! " daehyun berdecih marah

" Brengsek! " raung sang raja penuh amarah. Dan tiba –tiba raungan itu disusul jeritan sakit dari seorang bocah perempuan yang kini tergelatak bersimbah darah. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya karena ditebas habis oleh samurai prajurit raja kotaku.

Daehyun tercekat. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri melihat korban tak bersalah terbunuh begitu saja tepat didepan matanya.

"hahaha kenapa? Kau suka dengan pertunjukan barusan? Itulah akibatnya karena kau berani menyerangku!" tawa raja kotaku membahana. Sementara ibu dari gadis mungil itu menjeris hiteris. Menangis pilu melihat putrinya terbunuh keji.

Raja Kotaku menjentikkan jarinya, memberikan kode pada bawahannya agar menyerang daehyun. niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menyerang kerajaan Yoo berubah haluan menjadi pembataian pada iblis tersebut. Untung saja ia mendapatkan informan terpercaya. Jadi ia bisa mengantisipasi datangnya pengganggu macam jung daehyun. ternyata tidak rugi memboyong seluruh cenayang serta penyihir handal dari wilayahnya.

Ratusan prajurit bersenjata samurai itu menyerang daehyun bersamaan. Belum sempat melangkah terlalu dekat dengan daehyun, api biru yang yang mengitari tubuh sang iblis berkobar cepat menghempas kan tubuh puluhan cenayang yang akan menyerangnya. Luka bakar cukup parah tercetak jelas pada tubuh prajurit tersebut.

Serangan udara berupa ratusan anak panah turun menghujani tempat berdiri daehyun. namun lagi-lagi serangan itu bak timah menghantam api. Lebur tak berarti meskipun di ujung bulu tersebut tercetak kain bergambar lingkaran anti iblis yang di tulis menggunakan darah.

"ARGGGHHHHH! "

jeritan itu membuyarkan konsentrasi daehyun, sehingga satu anak panah sukses menancap pada lengan kirinya. ia mengumpat kasar. Terlebih iris matanya menangkap korban tak bersalah kembali terpenggal tak berdaya.

Daehyun mencabut anak panah yang menancap di lengannya. Cairan bening mengucur deras dari luka tersebut.

" wah wah wah.. darah mu terlihat suci sekali eoh? Tapi sayang, sesuci apapun, kau tetaplah seorang iblis! " Raja Kotaku mencemooh jijik.

"setidaknya aku tidak membunuh orang lain tanpa alasan. Jadi menurutmu siapa yang lebih pantas di sebut iblis? " daehyun bertanya tenang. Dan hal itu sukses menyulut emosi sang raja keji.

" jika kau menggunakan kekuatan iblis mu lagi, bersiaplah melihat mereka mati sia-sia " ucap raja kotaku setelah mencoba mengatur emosinya yang hendak meledak.

Daehyun memandang remeh kearah sang raja

" anda benar-benar raja licik. terlalu takut kalah rupanya hehh " daehyun menyeringai kecil, meredupkan gumpalan api yang melingkupinya.

"bedebah! Bunuh dia sekarang juga! " titah menggelegar, daehyun bersiap menarik kedua pedangnya yang sedari tadi bertengger menyilang dibelakang punggungnya.

Pertarungan sebenarnya baru di mulai.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Sehebat – hebatnya seorang jung daehyun, ia tetaplah manusia biasa tanpa bantuan kekuatan iblis tersebut. Puluhan sabetan pedang sudah ia hindari sebisa mungkin dengan melakukan penyerangan balik yang cukup anggresif. Tapi ratusan prajurit terlatih yang menyerang nya bersamaan agak sulit ia taklukan meskipun banyak puluhan prajurit lain yang sudah ia tebas mati. teronggok disekitarnya bahkan tak jarang di injak injak tanpa ragu.

Namun daehyun cukup beruntung karena ratusan teman hutannya datang menyerbu pasukan lain, serigala – serigala besar mencakar rakus tubuh para prajurit Kerajaan samurai, tapi ini tak memastikan daehyun akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. daehyun sama sekali tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya terluka.

Para rakyat yang melihat pertarungan antara prajurit Samurai melawan iblis dan hewan-hewan besar hanya tercengang. Tak bisa berbuat apapun selain memandang dalam diam.

Raja kotaku sendiri menyeringai senang, seakan hal didepannya adalah pertunjukan sirkus yang hanya rekayasa semata. Ia memang memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan keluarga Kim –keluarga besar himchan—

Terutama pada raja Kim –ayah himchan—yang sudah membunuh ayah raja Kotaku di medan perang saat perebutan wilayah kekuasaan.

"Hentikan! " lolongan keras menghentikan semua pertarungan sengit di tengah pusat desa. Seorang pria gagah –manis—berbaju biru keunguan duduk tegak diatas kuda. Bajunya melambangkan ia adalah orang penting di wilayah tersebut. Tangannya memberik kode untuk membagi tiga kelompok pasukan yang telah ia bawa

" tidak seharusnya anda menghancurkan orang lain! Aku lah yang anda incar. kotaku! " teriak putra mahkota nyalang. Ia benar-benar tidak terima melihat sahabatnya di serang sedemikian brutal.

Raja yang bersangkutan bertepuk tangan pelan, bibirnya tertarik keatas menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkan " sikap congak mu sungguh membuat ku muak bocah ingusan! Kau fikir hanya dengan ini bisa mengalahkan ku? "

Tanpa banyak kata, youngjae –putra mahkota—turun dari tunggangannya, menarik pedangnya dan menyerang secara membabi buta puluhan prajurit yang melindungi raja Kotaku. Daehyun tertegun, seakan baru menyadari bahwa sosok beringas disana adalah nyata.

" pertunjukan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai " desis Raja kotaku. Menatap lapar pertarungan sengit didepannya. Apalagi ketika iris hitamnya menangkap tubuh daehyun yang perlahan terangkat keatas.

Daehyun terperanjat, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Melayang sendiri seakan gravitasu bumi enggan menariknya kebawah. Youngjae yang melihat tubuh sahabatnya terangkat keatas bergerak makin kencang melawan tiga prajurit yang tersisa.

 **#KLAnkKKK!**

Youngjae berhasil menumbangkan tiga prajurit yang melindungi raja kotaku. Sang raja juga sudah bersiap menghadang youngjae dengan samurai panjangnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada daehyun brengsek! " youngjae mengayunkan pedangnya, memasang kuda – kuda penyerang paling elastis agar ia bisa bergerak menyerang dan menghindar dengan leluasa.

" hanya memberikan pertunjukan kematian mu pada si iblis lemah itu. Dia terlalu bodoh hingga masuk dalam perangkap lingkaran pembasmi iblis! " raja kotaku menangkis serangan youngjae, berputar menunduk, mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah. Mengincar kaki kiri youngjae.

"ishhh! " youngjae mendesis perih, ia kurang cepat dalam menghindari serangan bawah tersebut. Kakinya sedikit tergores meneteskan darah segar.

"YOUNGJAE-A! " teriak daehyun murka. Namun nihil ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bisa ia lihat lingkaran yang ditengahnya terlukis lambang bintang tersebut bersinar terang. Lingkaran anti iblis yang di tulis menggunakan darah.

Daehyun menggeram marah. Bodohnya ia terparangkap dalam lingkaran ini. iris merah daehyun menatap noctua yang tengah mematuk dan mencakar kepala prajurit kerajaan samurai.

 _"noctua! Bantu aku melepaskan segel ini! hapus darah itu "_ daehyun berusaha melakukan telepati dengan sahabatnya, dan dalam sekejap burung itu terbang menghampiri hewan lain, bisa daehyun lihat chal-so si serigala besar itu berlari menghampiri seonggok mayat yang masih mengucurkan darah. Menarikanya cepat menghancurkan lingkaran tersebut dengan darah si mayat. Mengacak gambar bintang yang terlukis diatas tanah.

 **#BUMmmhHH**

Bunyi berdebum terdengar nyaring. Tubuh daehyun terhempas dari segel tersebut. Para cenayang tampak takut melihat api biru daehyun kembali menyala justru bekobar makin besar. Tanpa memperdulikan sakit akibat jatuh tersebut, daehyun berdiri tertarik, mengambil kedua pedangnya. Membantu youngjae yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan raja kotaku.

 **#jLebhh!**

Iris merah daehyun membola, pandangannya berubah nanar melihat sahabatnya tertusuk anak panah. Anak panah yang awalnya mengincar ulu hatinya.

"Noctua!" jerit daehyun kencang, burung putih itu...

Burung yang selama dua belas tahun ini menemaninya, kini terbujur kaku. Daehyun menggeram marah. Bergerak secepat kedikpan mata, menembuskan pedangnya pada prajurit kerajaan samurai. Seketika tubuh sang prajurit hangus terbakar.

Dengan brutal, daehyun menebas seluruh musuhnya. Membakarnya tanpa sisa, menyebabkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya terlalap api biru yang menyilaukan.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik musuh itu tumbang tanpa arti. Sebenarnya jika daehyun mau, ia mampu membakar habis seluruh musuhnya menjadi debu, namun ia masih memperhitungkan keselamatan rakyat kerajaan Yoo.

"sepertinya.. -hahh – sahabat bodohmu mulai lepas kendali " ujar raja yoo dengan nafas terengah. Ternyata kekuatan putra mahkota didepannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia kini cukup kesulitan, dan lagi.. prajurit nya hampir seluruhnya tumbang. Bahkan penyihir penyihir kelas atas nya tak berkutik melawan cahaya biru yang melindungi daehyun.

" tutup mulut mu tua bangka!" youngjae masih bisa berbicara lancar. Ia kembali menghunuskan pedangnya, namun langkahnya yang kurang tepat membuat youngjae ambruk. Pedangnya terlepas darinya. Terpental cukup jauh untuk ia raih.

Melihat kesempatan itu, raja kotaku menginjak keras tangan kanan youngjae, daehyun yang melihatnya. Segera mengarahkan cahaya birunya yang membentuk sebilah pedang.

"arghhhh! " raja kotaku menjerit kesakitan. Kakinya bersimbah darah karena terhunus cahaya biru milik daehyun. kakinya terasa panas terbakar.

Makhluk bersayap itu menerjang tubuh raja kotaku, melempar jauh tubuh tersebut hingga membentur pohon kokoh dibelakangnya. Raja kotaku terbatuk hebat, berusaha keras berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya.

"—ka –kau lengah –tuan Iblis! " Raja kotaku menyeringai. Menatap jauh dibelakang daehyun dengan pandangan senang. Daehyun yang baru menyadari arti tatapan itu, segera berbalik menuju tempat dimana youngjae jatuh tersungkur, bisa daehyun lihat pedang berkilau siap menghunus tubuh orang tercinta.

 **#BRUGHHH!**

Sayangnya, daehyun selalu lebih cepat. Ia sukses menendang orang yang tadi menghunuskan pedang pada youngjae. Merebut pedang tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menjegal leher orang tersebut.

"pengawal kang.. " lirih youngjae tak percaya. Pengawalnya, orang yang selama ini ia percaya hampir saja membunuhnya. pengawalnya menghianatinya..

"kalian lengah ! "

 **#JlebbHH**

Iris youngjae membola, tepat didepannya, ia melihat daehyun terhunus pedang hitam Raja Kotaku, ia tak bisa bergerak, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian didepannya.

" pedang ini mungkin pedang biasa bagi manusia, tapi manusia setengah iblis seperti mu.. ini adalah pedang penjemput nyawa! " Raja Kotaku semakin dalam melesakkan pedangnya, daehyun hanya mendesis perih, tangan kanannya yang tadi menjegal leher pengawal youngjae bergerak menebas kepala sang pengawal. Ia berbalik menyabet perut Raja Kotaku.

 **#zlaaashhhhhh**

Tubuh Raja yoo terbelah menjadi dua, terpotong tepat diantara perut dan kakinya.

Daehyun tersenyum miris. Tangannya bergerak mencabut pedang hitam yang tertancap menembus perutnya.

"ishhh"daehyun mengiris pelan, berjalan menghampiri youngjae yang masih terduduk diatas tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Kejadian ini sepertinya pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"—g –gwanchana? " tanya daehyun serak. tangan berkuku hitam runcinganya terulur, hendak membantu youngjae berdiri.

Buliran bening mengalir menuruni bukit kembar youngjae, tanganya bergetar memegang pipi pucat daehyun.

" –d –daehyun-a... " lirih youngjae, ia menatap lekat iris merah daehyun yang masih sama. Selalu menatapnya penuh perasaan.

"daehyun! " youngjae berteriak keras melihat tubuh daehyun ambur kearahnya, ia segera memangku tubuh sang sahabat, bisa ia lihat cairan bening banyak menghias bagian atas daehyun yang bertelanjang dada. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengusap luka menganga lebar yang terdapat di perut daehyun.

Luka akibat hunusan pedang raja Kotaku.

" –ap apa ini... kenapa ini bi—"

" –pe –pedang itu milik –shi –shinigami, -menyebalkan. –se –sepertinya kau memang ak- -kan ma- -ughh!" daehyun terbata, luka di perutnya kian melebar, menghanguskan tubuh daehyun secara perlahan.

Kulit pucat daehyun berubah tan,surai hitamnya kini perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah menyala, cairan bening yang keluar dari lukanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, layaknya darah manusia.

"—ti –tidak! –tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi! " youngjae menjerit kalap ia terus menepuk pipi daehyun. berharap daehyun tetap terjaga.

" –ja –jaga ibu ku " daehyun terkulai. Dari atas kepalanya keluar ratusan jenis makhluk berwujud aneh berwarna biru. Makhluk berparas menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh sang manusia setengah iblis

" –da –daehyun-a! –buka mata mu! " nihil. Tidak terjadi apapun pada tubuh kaku daehyun

" aku perintahkan kau bangun jung daehyun! " youngjae mengguncang tubuh daehyun, berharap ia kembali membuka matanya.

" hikss.. bangun dae... aku mohon bangunlah.. aku bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jelas.." youngjae terisak hebat,

" aku mencintai mu dae.. aku mencintai mu! " youngjae terus meracau, isakkannya kian menjadi. Youngjae hanya bisa menangis, tak dipedulikannya tatapan prihatin para rakyat dan prajuritnya. Bahkan chal-so si serigala besar itu jatuh terduduk didepan jasad daehyun

Serigala besar itu melolong keras, tanda bela sungkawa akan kawannya yang tiada. Ribuan burung gagak terbang menghias langit hitam, terganggu akan lolongan sang serigala.

 _"aku mencintai mu! Ku mohon bangulah dae..."_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.*TBC*.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****R &R Please?****

* * *

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chap 9.. maaf kalo scene action nya gak masuk otak. Dan gak jelas penjabarannya, aku sendiri bingung gimana lagi mau benerinnya.**

 **Semoga gak bingunginya pas scene action nya. Aku emang payah kalo jabarin orang berantem.**

* * *

 **Thanks buat yang udah R &R^_^**

* * *

 **Umari**

Bisa dibilang tidur pingsan sih? Apa moment daejae nya disini udah banyakan? Aku bingung kalo mau lebih di banyakin lagi, nanti ff nya gak selese2 lagi wkwk. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan^^

Makasih udah R&R **Umari ^^**

 **Jung Rae Gun**

Kkkk itu tbc udah paling pas tau #Plakk

Syukur dah kalo gak ngebosenin, bisa keriting tangan ku kalo lebih panjang lagi wkwk

Ini aku usahain update cepet yaa hehe

Hubungan daejae sama jaelo gak begitu erat sih, tapi seperti kejadian di atas. Ayah zelo malah jadi pahlawan yang mau ngebocorin rencana penyerangan Raja kotaku.

Makasih udah R&R **Jung Rae Gun ^^**

 **Sekarzane**

Hehe aku gak bisa jawab apa-apa ^^ makasih yaa udah suka sama nih ff. Moga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Makasih udah R&R **Sekarzane ^^**

 **Venuszee**

You know that? but I'm glad anyone like this fanfic ^^ Hihi thanks for your apretiation in my fanfic. I think your misunderstanding kkk. Junhong father it looks like a good man right? I Hope you enjoy.

Sorry for my poor english language -_-

Makasih udah R&R **Venuszee ^^**

 **Adios wipe**

Wkwk aku juga gak tau mau jawab apaa.. . iyaa semoga dsini udah jelas gimana perasaan mereka.

Makasih udah R&R **Adios wipe ^^**

 **JokeMato DaeJae**

Ini udah di lanjutt

Makasih udah R&R **JokeMaato DaeJae ^^**

 **Daetection  
** wahh ada yang nyadar juga? Aku sendiri kadang juga bingung sama penjabaran yang aku tulis. Walaupun tau ada yang kurang pas, tapi bingung mau di gimanain. Ya udah deh hasil begitu hehe. Nanti aku coba perbaiki lagi biar apa yang aku imajinasi-in bisa di imajinasi-in juga sama pembaca. Makasih koreksi nya yaa^^

Makasih udah R&R **Daetection ^^**

 **GithaCallie**

Wkwk gpp koq, udah ada yang baca aja udah seneng.. apa di atas udah termasuk bersatu ?

Makasih udah R&R **GitahCallie ^^**

 **Nabila Jung**

Sekarang mereka udah agak cukup umur lah yaah? Jongup? Kayaknya enggak sih, tapi gak tau entar.. takutknya kalo namabhin karakter baru, nanti ff nya makin panjang dan makin ngebosenin lagi :D

Ini udah aku usahain cepet hehe..

Makasih udah R&R **Nabila Jung ^^**

 **My KekeMato**

Ini aku usahain update cepet... makasih udah nunggu ff abal2 ini...

Makasih udah R&R **My KekeMato ^^**

 **My keleMato**

Ini udah dilanjut..

Makasih udah R&R **My KeleMato ^^**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi makasih yang udah R &R. #Bow**

* * *

 **See you next chap.**


	10. Ending

_"sepertinya.. -hahh – sahabat bodohmu mulai lepas kendali " ujar raja yoo dengan nafas terengah. Ternyata kekuatan putra mahkota didepannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia kini cukup kesulitan, dan lagi.. prajurit nya hampir seluruhnya tumbang. Bahkan penyihir penyihir kelas atas nya tak berkutik melawan cahaya biru yang melindungi daehyun._

 _" tutup mulut mu tua bangka!" youngjae masih bisa berbicara lancar. Ia kembali menghunuskan pedangnya, namun langkahnya yang kurang tepat membuat youngjae ambruk. Pedangnya terlepas darinya. Terpental cukup jauh untuk ia raih._

 _Melihat kesempatan itu, raja kotaku menginjak keras tangan kanan youngjae, daehyun yang melihatnya. Segera mengarahkan cahaya birunya yang membentuk sebilah pedang._

 _"arghhhh! " raja kotaku menjerit kesakitan. Kakinya bersimbah darah karena terhunus cahaya biru milik daehyun. kakinya terasa panas terbakar._

 _Makhluk bersayap itu menerjang tubuh raja kotaku, melempar jauh tubuh tersebut hingga membentur pohon kokoh dibelakangnya. Raja kotaku terbatuk hebat, berusaha keras berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya._

 _"—ka –kau lengah –tuan Iblis! " Raja kotaku menyeringai. Menatap jauh dibelakang daehyun dengan pandangan senang. Daehyun yang baru menyadari arti tatapan itu, segera berbalik menuju tempat dimana youngjae jatuh tersungkur, bisa daehyun lihat pedang berkilau siap menghunus tubuh orang tercinta._

 _ **#BRUGHHH!**_

 _Sayangnya, daehyun selalu lebih cepat. Ia sukses menendang orang yang tadi menghunuskan pedang pada youngjae. Merebut pedang tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menjegal leher orang tersebut._

 _"pengawal kang.. " lirih youngjae tak percaya. Pengawalnya, orang yang selama ini ia percaya hampir saja membunuhnya. pengawalnya menghianatinya.._

 _"kalian lengah ! "_

 _ **#JlebbHH**_

 _Iris youngjae membola, tepat didepannya, ia melihat daehyun terhunus pedang hitam Raja Kotaku, ia tak bisa bergerak, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian didepannya._

 _" pedang ini mungkin pedang biasa bagi manusia, tapi manusia setengah iblis seperti mu.. ini adalah pedang penjemput nyawa! " Raja Kotaku semakin dalam melesakkan pedangnya, daehyun hanya mendesis perih, tangan kanannya yang tadi menjegal leher pengawal youngjae bergerak menebas kepala sang pengawal. Ia berbalik menyabet perut Raja Kotaku._

 _ **#zlaaashhhhhh**_

 _Tubuh Raja yoo terbelah menjadi dua, terpotong tepat diantara perut dan kakinya._

 _Daehyun tersenyum miris. Tangannya bergerak mencabut pedang hitam yang tertancap menembus perutnya._

 _"ishhh"daehyun mengiris pelan, berjalan menghampiri youngjae yang masih terduduk diatas tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Kejadian ini sepertinya pernah terjadi sebelumnya._

 _"—g –gwanchana? " tanya daehyun serak. tangan berkuku hitam runcinganya terulur, hendak membantu youngjae berdiri._

 _Buliran bening mengalir menuruni bukit kembar youngjae, tanganya bergetar memegang pipi pucat daehyun._

 _" –d –daehyun-a... " lirih youngjae, ia menatap lekat iris merah daehyun yang masih sama. Selalu menatapnya penuh perasaan._

 _"daehyun! " youngjae berteriak keras melihat tubuh daehyun ambur kearahnya, ia segera memangku tubuh sang sahabat, bisa ia lihat cairan bening banyak menghias bagian atas daehyun yang bertelanjang dada. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengusap luka menganga lebar yang terdapat di perut daehyun._

 _Luka akibat hunusan pedang raja Kotaku._

 _" –ap apa ini... kenapa ini bi—"_

 _" –pe –pedang itu milik –shi –shinigami, -menyebalkan. –se –sepertinya kau memang ak- -kan ma- -ughh!" daehyun terbata, luka di perutnya kian melebar, menghanguskan tubuh daehyun secara perlahan._

 _Kulit pucat daehyun berubah tan,surai hitamnya kini perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah menyala, cairan bening yang keluar dari lukanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, layaknya darah manusia._

 _"—ti –tidak! –tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi! " youngjae menjerit kalap ia terus menepuk pipi daehyun. berharap daehyun tetap terjaga._

 _" –ja –jaga ibu ku " daehyun terkulai. Dari atas kepalanya keluar ratusan jenis makhluk berwujud aneh berwarna biru. Makhluk berparas menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh sang manusia setengah iblis_

 _" –da –daehyun-a! –buka mata mu! " nihil. Tidak terjadi apapun pada tubuh kaku daehyun_

 _" aku perintahkan kau bangun jung daehyun! " youngjae mengguncang tubuh daehyun, berharap ia kembali membuka matanya._

 _" hikss.. bangun dae... aku mohon bangunlah.. aku bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jelas.." youngjae terisak hebat,_

 _" aku mencintai mu dae.. aku mencintai mu! " youngjae terus meracau, isakkannya kian menjadi. Youngjae hanya bisa menangis, tak dipedulikannya tatapan prihatin para rakyat dan prajuritnya. Bahkan chal-so si serigala besar itu jatuh terduduk didepan jasad daehyun_

 _Serigala besar itu melolong keras, tanda bela sungkawa akan kawannya yang tiada. Ribuan burung gagak terbang menghias langit hitam, terganggu akan lolongan sang serigala._

 _"aku mencintai mu! Ku mohon bangulah dae..."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Demon1004 In Tenebris.**

 **.Chapter X** **[END].**

 **.Cast : Daejae.**

 **.Genre : Fantasy - Angst - Hurt.**

 **.BY : Whiell DaeJae.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy. Typo bertebaran.**

 **perhatikan tahun gaje yang tertera. maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini, karna aku sendiri gak terlalu faham sama budaya sebelum masehi itu gimana. jadi, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada dalam fikiran.**

 **yang masih bingung umur Daejae. mereka itu sekarang 16 chapter kemaren ada loncatan umurkan? daehyun 16 youngjae 15. daehyun lahir tahun 1004 SM jadi sekarang mereka ada ditahun 1019 jalan1020 SM. bingung ya.. ? intinya mereka udah gede deh.. hehe**

 **jika ada kesalahan kata dan kalimat yang membingungkan mohon di maklumi.**

 **.Happy Reading Readersnim ^_^...**

* * *

 _"daehyun-a… buka mata mu. Selamatkan dirimu sebelum kejadian barusan menjadi kenyataan."_

Bisikan asing namun terasa hangat itu terus berdenging ditelinga daehyun. suara bass yang begitu menghangatkan hati dinginnya. Daehyun kini tidak tau ada dimana, yang jelas semuanya terasa gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Mungkinkah dia benar – benar mati terbunuh oleh Raja kotaku?

Daehyun terus berjalan tanpa arah, hingga sebuah cahaya mulai muncul dari ujung kegelapan. Daehyun berlari cepat menghampiri cahaya tersebut.

Dekat.. dekatt..semakin dekat, cahaya tersebut kian membesar. Cahaya yang memancarkan sebuah gambar mengerikan.

Iris merah daehyun membola, melihat dirinya sendiri tengah berkuda cepat. Berlari menuju Kerajaan Yoo.

 _"kenapa aku bisa melihat diri ku sendiri? "_

Iblis setengah manusia itu terus memperhatikan rekaman dirinnya. Kini bisa ia lihat ibunya yang bertarung melawan tiga prajurit bersamurai hanya karna ia tak sengaja menabrak prajurit tersebut.

Tangan daehyun mengepal. Menahan gejolak ingin menghacurkan apa yang dilihatnya. Hatinya bergemuruh panas. Kini gambar bergerak itu menampilkan ia yang tengah bertarung dengan prajurit lain dan menyuruh ibunya bersembunyi.

Adegan demi adegan mengerikan tergambar jelas pada layar lebar tersebut. Tak lupa jeritan takut serta kesakitan mengaung jelas memasuki indera pendengaran daehyun. bahkan teman-teman hutannnya ikut bertarung begitu juga dengan sosok manis yang menunggang kuda, ia datang bersama pasukkannya. Ikut membantu sosok yang mirip dirinya bertarung melawan pasukan samurai.

 _"noctua!"_ suara daehyun tercekat, bukan tercekat. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara barang secuilpun. Tanpa daehyun sadari air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Sahabatnya mati terhunus anak panah yang mengicar sosok dirinya didalam sana. Hatinya menjerit perih melihat noctua terkapar bersimbah darah.

 _"youngjae-a!"_ daehyun menjerit tak berarti, begitu melihat gambar tersebut menampilkan orang yang ia cintai bertarung melawan raja biadab tersebut.

Daehyun sang penonton berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, ingin rasanya ia menerjang layar lebar tersebut. Menarik youngjae keluar dari kekacauan disana. Daehyun terus memaki sosok dirinya yang ada didalam sana.

Kenapa sosok yang mirip dirinya didalam gambar bergerak itu terlihat begitu lemah?

Apakah memang daehyun sangat lemah?

Daehyun yang tengah menonton adegan pembantaian itu menggeram marah, terlebih ketika ia menangkap sosok dibelakang youngjae yang hendak menghunuskan pedang,

 _"youngjae-a! berbalik! Dibelakang mu! Bangun dan menyingkir! "_ daehyun berteriak tanpa suara. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha berteriak, hanya geraman tak berarti yang keluar dari tenggorokannnya.

Wajah tegang daehyun berubah lega begitu sosok yang mirip dirinya berhasil menendang orang yang hendak menikam youngjae, tapi lagi – lagi ekspresi leganya tepatahkan.

Sosok daehyun yang ada didalam layar besar itu tertusuk samurai hitam yang dibawa oleh si pemimpin pasukan,

 _"aku mati.. ?"_ lirih daehyun, ia melihat dengan jelas dirinya tertusuk pedang hitam yang membuat lubang besar tepat diperuntya, gambar bergerak itu kini menampilkan betapa terpuruknya youngjae melihat dirinya mati terlalu mudah.

Air mata sebening kristal kembali membasahi pipi daehyun, hatinya berdenyit perih melihat youngjae didalam sana menangisi sosok yang bukan dirinya.

 _"yooungjae-a! aku disini! Aku belum mati. Lihat aku Yoo youngjae! "_ daehyun menjerit frustasi. Menarik surai merahnya keras. Menunduk lemah bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat

 _"jangan hanya duduk! Buka matamu sebelum kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi bocah tengik! "_

Daehyun menghentikkan tangannya yang tadi meremas frustasi surai kelamnya. Matanya memandang kesegala arah mencari sumber suara yang menitahkannya untuk segera membuka mata.

 _"bagaima—ARGHHHH! "_

Telinga daehyn berdenging nyaring, tangannya menutup kedua matanya terpejam erat. Lolongan serigala itu… suara yang begitu familiar bagi daehyun.

 **#slinggkk *Dazled**

Silau, itulah yang daehyun rasakan begitu kelopaknya terbuka lebar menampilkan iris merahnya yang membulat, memori dalam otaknya memutar film mengerikan yang menampilkan betapa tak berdaya nya ia melawan seorang raja bersamurai hitam. Film tersebut terputar dengan mode **"back",** dimulai dari terkulainya tubuh daehyun diatas pangkuan youngjae, terus berputar kebelakang hingga kepingan memori mengerikan itu kembali ke posisi awal, -daehyunyang terjatuh dari kuda hitam miliknya—

Hati daehyun berdenyut nyeri, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha sedikit menghilangkan rasa pening akibat kilasan yang baru di tunjukan kepadanya.

 _"—mwo ? kilasan?! Mungkinkah itu tragedi yang akan terjadi jika aku terlambat menemukan eomma?!"_ daehyun berspekulasi cepat. Tepat sekali, rekaman barusan adalah "ramalan masa depan" yang di tunjukan kepada daehyun. dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah.. _siapa_ yang menunjukan ramalan mengerika itu pada daehyun?

Dalam sekejap sayap berbeda daehyun muncul menghias punggung telanjangnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ataupun melihat sahabat hutannya memandang daehyun bingung, si demon setengah manusia itu terbang meninggalkan tanah, namun baru beberapa meter ia terbang. Gonggongan sang serigala menghentikannya.

Daehyun berbalik, menatap sekumpulan hewan yang berada dibawahnya,

"aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Diantara kebahagaiaan yang tengah melanda Kerajan Yoo, disebuah gedung atau lebih tepatnya pavilion pribadi putra mahkota, terdapat dua orang berbeda derajat tengah berdiri berhadapan.

"jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pengawal kang? " tanya sang putra mahkota. Ia menatap pengawal pribadinya. Kepalanya agak mendongak mengingat pengawal kang cukup tinggi.

Pengawal bermarga kang tersebut menunduk dalam, menekuk kedua kakinya. Bersujud tepat didepan tuannya.

"—mw.. –pengawal! Apa – apaan kau! Cepatlah berdiri ! " putra mahkota memerintahkan pengawalnya agar berdiri, walaupun normal saja seorang pengawal duduk berlutut didepan tuannya, tapi pengecualian bagi tuan yang satu ini. terlebih pengawal tersebut sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri

" jeoseonghamnida Hwangtaeja.. saya tidak pantas menjadi pengawal anda. Saya hanyalah seorang pengkhianat. Saya selama ini sudah menjadi mata-mata Raja kotaku.

Beliau mengirim hamba menjadi mata-mata karna beliau memiliki firasat bahwa suatu saat nanti pasti anda akan membatal pertunangan ini. dan hal itu terbukti adanya. " jelas pengawalnya. Ia tidak berani menatap putra mahkota. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat diatas ujung lututnya yang terlipat.

Putra mahkota hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa mencerna apa yang di diucapkan si pengawal.

"hentikan lelucon ini. lebih baik kita—"

" ini bukan lelucon hwangtaeja! Hamba memang seorang penghianat. Butuh waktu lama bagi saya untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini.

Saya sudah menyiapkan pasukan untuk melindungi istana. saya juga sudah menyiapkan ratusan prajurit di pusat desa. Tepat di mana sekarang seluruh penduduk tengah merayakan pesta rakyat.

Raja kotaku akan menyerang dan menyandera penduduk disana. Maaf karna saya yang seorang pengkhianat berani memerintah pasukan anda " punggung pengawal kang tampak bergetar, kepalan tangannya makin mengerat. Bukan karena takut di penggal oleh putra mahkota, melainkan ia terlalu takut putra mahkota kecewa padanya, ahh alasan takut yang konyol. Jika pengawal kang sangat takut mengecewakan putra mahkota, bukankah seharusnya ia tidak mengkhianati youngjae si putra mahkota?

"kenapa ? " ucap youngjae datar.

Pengawal kang menguatkan hatinya, mendongak memandang youngjae yang berdiri didepannya.

"kenapa kau menghianati _tuan mu_ , dan membocorkan penyerangan yang akan dilakukan raja Kotaku?"

" tidak ada alasan khusus" pengawal kang kembali menunduk

" apa kau juga berniat membunuh ku?"

" saya tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya " ucap pengawal kang, youngjae tertegun ketika melihat setitik air jatuh membasahi tangan pengawal kang yang terkepal

" kau mau menuruti ucapan Raja kotaku karena mencintai putrid _ken_ bukan?" tebak youngjae tepat sasaran

"jeoseonghamnida hwangtaeja" kalimat maaf pengawal kang seakan membenarkan tebakan youngjae

" aku sudah tau hal itu sejak lama. Putrid _ken_ yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Kau tidak perlu khawtir _hyung.._ cinta mu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan " youngjae menepuk pelan bahu pengawal kang." berdirilah, kita harus bersiap melakukan upcara pendewasaan ku " kaki jenjang youngjae melangkah mendekati pintu,

" untuk hukuman mu karena sudah berani mengkhianati ku, itu akan aku fikirakan nanti. " lanjut youngjae sebelum menggapai pintu.

Meninggalkan pengawal kang yang masih tertegun mencerna kalimat youngjae.

Pengawal kang masih terpekur, otaknya masih memproses ucapan kalimat youngjae, mulutnya terkatup rapat, menahan tangis lega yang pecah. Menangis adalah hal tabu bagi pengawal kang, namun kali ini otak, hati dan tubuhnya seakan menghalalkan hal tersebut. Perasaan lega yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan secara lisan.

"hwangtaeja… keluarga choi datang, cheona memanggil anda dan pengawal kang ke ruang keluarga segera" suara sayup-sayup itu terdengar oleh pengawal kang, hatinya kembali berdegup cepat, ia tau cepat atau lambat keluarga choi akan datang dan mengatakan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Raja kotaku.

Sekarang belum saatnya ia berlega hati.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Daehyun terbang cepat setelah sebelumnya mengatakan rencana pencegahan penyerangan yang mungkin dilakukan raja kotaku, lagi-lagi ia bersikap egois dengan melibatkan _teman hutannya_ masuk dalam lingkaran bahaya. Bahkan chal-so dengan penuh semangat menggonggong senang dengan rencana daehyun.

Ia terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi , mata merahnya focus menatap seorang wanita yang berlari ditengah puluhan rakyat kerajaan yoo. Daehyun seakan lupa bahwa kedatangannya ke bumi bercahaya itu bisa berdampak besar. dampak yang bisa meredupkan terangnya cahaya matahari. Atau mungkin enggan nya matahari bertandang menghangatkan bumi.

Daehyun tak peduli. Prioritas utama saat ini adalah ibunya. Manusia setengah demon itu terbang menukik, bersiap menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar bisa meraih sang ibu, beberapa meter lagi ibunya hampir menabrak tubuh prajurit Negara samurai, daehyun menggerakkan tubuhnya agar berada di posisi serong, siap merangkup tubuh ibunya

 **#wushhhhhhhh! #grab**

Kumpulan prajurit berbaju kimono itu memalingkan fokusnya yang tadi menatap kedepan, ia terlihat sedikit bingung kerana tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang menerpa tubuh belakangnya. Dahinya mengeryit bingung,

"hei.. cepat kita yang lain sudah didepan" seseorang tampak menepuk bahunya pelan,

" ada apa ? " lanjut orang yang membuyarkanprajurit tersebut.

Prajurit yang merasakan hembusan angin tadi menggeleng kecil, "ayo" ucapnya singkat, berjalan mendahului temannya.

Rombongan Negara samurai itu berjalan terpisah, tanpa para rakyat sadari, orang-orang tersebut bergerak memutar, mengelilingi pusat desa dan beberapa lainnya sudah terpisah bersiap mengepung wilayah istana. Seorang pria berbaju khas bangsawan keluar dari tandu mewah yang tadi ia tumpangi. Berpindah menunggang kuda gagah berwarna putih. Tudung hitamnya ia kenakan guna menutupi identitas aslinya

Daehyun sendiri kini sudah terbang tinggi diatas langit, hingga yang nampak hanyalah hamparan awan putih. Himchan yang semula sempat berontak dan berteriak histeris –terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi—kini sudah tenang dalam gendongan daehyun.

"daehyun-ah.. sebenarnya kita mau kemana? " himchan lagi-lagi bertanya hal yang sama, karena memang putra semata wayangnya itu tidak lekas menjawab pertanyaan himchan.

"istana Yoo"

"mwo?! " himchan menjerit histeris

Daehyun kini ia terbang dengan kecepatan minim. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya melihat teman-temannya sudah menjegal seluruh pasukan Kerjaan samurai.

"ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa kerajaan ini, kita harus segera memberitahukannya pada youngjae, dan raja yoo tentunya. Bukankah eomma ingin kesana? "

"—bag -bagaimana.. – "

Pertanyaan himchan mengawang diudara begitu ia merasakan pergerakan terbang daehyun yang menukik, itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di istana yoo, tempat dimana sebagian rakyat berkumpul menjadi saksi upacara pendewasaan putra mahkota.

Daehyun mengeryit bingung, di lapangan penuh rumput hijau itu ia tak menemukan sosok pemilik hatinya. Tak ingin berfikir terlalu banyak, akhirnya daehyun memilih menapakkan kakinya diatas sebuah panggung mungil, tepat di depan seorang tetua kerajaan Yoo.

 **#Bufhhhh**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang ketika daehyun berhasil berdiri di tempat yang di peruntukkan –untuk?—youngjae.

 _"ahhhrk! "_

 _"ommo! Apa itu ? "_

 _"—d –demon.. ? "_

Gumaman takut bisa daehyun dengar dari tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka mundur beberapa langkah seraya menutupi pandanganya agar tidak terkena terpaan angin yang cukup besar, angin yang berasal dari kepak-kan sayap sang demon.

Tangan sang tetua menggenggam erat buku tebal yang ia pegang, menguatkan mentalnya agar tidak gentar melihat wujud demon setengah manusia untuk pertama kalinya.

"dae.. turunkan eomma" bisik himchan lirih. Daehyun menurut dalam diam. Jujur saja, ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat gugup saat ini. genggaman hangat menyapa tangan dingin daehyun. ia tersenyum tipis menatap sang ibu yang berusaha menguatkannya. Tapi sepertinya daehyun salah mengira, karena pandangan ibunya terpaku pada sosok tegas yang saat ini juga memandang himchan

Daehyun ikut menatap objek yang ada didepan sana. Dalam sekali lihat, ia bisa tau jika objek didepan sana adalah sahabat semasa ibunya kecil. Dari cirri fisik dan situasi yang bisa dengan mudah ia baca, daehyun tau semuanya dalam sekejap

"Tuan Bang Yongnam. Tolong panggilkan youngjae, aku jung daehyun ingin bertemu dengannya. Jika dalam ketukan tiga puluh kali dia tidak datang, aku akan membunuh semua orang disini" tegas daehyun menatap lurus iris yongnam. Seluruh rakyat disana termasuk ibu daehyun terkejut dengan ucapan daehyun. beberapa orang tampak menahan tangis takutnya.

Tanpa membuatng waktu, pria yang di perintahkan daehyun berlari secepat mungkin, menuju ke bangunan utama dimana seluruh keluarga besar kerajaan tengah berkumpul merundingkan sesuatu.

"daehyun-a! apa yang katakan hah?! " himchan berteriak murka dikeheningan yang menerpa

"tsk. Tenanglah nyonya hime, kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat "

"jika memang tidak ada waktu berdebat. Kenapa kita tidak langsung menemui mereka! " jerit himchan frustasi.

"ish.. jangan marah-marah didepan umum. Wajah cantik mu bisa luntur" gurau daehyun. himchan mendelik dongkol.

Sepertinya dia harus mengunci perpustakaan kerajaan Kim yang mengandung cerita romansa. Otak daehyun pasti sudah tercemar oleh novel-novel berbumbu kata-kata manis.

Sementara rakyat kerajaan yoo menatap tak percaya dengan perbincangan dua orang didepan sana. Bagaimana mungkin objek yang mereka takuti selama ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis? Itu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Bunyi kaki berdebum diatas lantai kayu membuat daehyun mengeryit, memandang jauh ke lorong yang berhadapan dengannya. Seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun berlari cepat seraya mengumandangkan nama daehyun, dibelakangnya wanita muda berlari cepat ingin menangkap bocah tersebut.

daehyun tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada sosok kecil yang sedang berlari kencang. Siap menghadiahkan pelukan hangat pada daehyun. semua orang seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman daehyun –mengikuti arah pandangan deahyun—

"daehyun hyung! " jerit bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut. Ia berlari kenjang menerjang tubuh daehyun

"aku merindukan mu hyung! " bocah itu memeluk erat leher daehyun.

Daehyun membalas pelukan erat si bocah " kau sudah besar ne junhongie.. "

Didepan daehyun, seorang wanita berdiri gemetar, entah takjub, heran ataupun takut dengan kedekatan junhong dengan si manusia setengah iblis.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* *.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

Tabib bang belari cepat menuju bangunan utama, ia berpacu waktu tak ingin membuang waktu barang sedetikpun. Tepat dipersimpangan lorong, tuan bang hendak menabrak rombongan Putra mahkota yang lari berlawanan arah dengan Tabib bang. Karena gerakan berhenti yang terlalu mendadak membuat tabib bang kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia kini sukses jatuh terkulai dilantai dengan bagian bawah menghantai lantai kayu.

" Tabib bang! " pekik youngjae tertahan.

" hwangtaeja, -a –ada pesan dari seseorang bernama jung daeh—"

Tanpa menunggu tabib bang mengakhiri amanat yang di berikan padanya, youngjae pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tabib bang yang masih teronggok diatas lantai.

Selang beberapa detik derap langkah terdengar dari ujung lorong. Rombongan keluarga Yoo tampak berjalan tergesa menyusul youngjae. Tabib bang segera berdiri membenahi diri –menunduk ketika raja Yoo berjalan melewatinya. Ia ikut mengikuti dari barisan belakang. sepsang matanya memincing tatkala melihat sosok asing berjalan didepan pengawal kang.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

"Daehyun-a! " panggil youngjae cukup keras.

Rakyat Kerajaan Yoo yang tak pernah melihat sosok dirinya tertegun kagum. Suara merdu putra mahkota bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas. Youngjae seakan tak memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya dari para tetua yang duduk apik diatas balkon kerajaan. Tatapan kesal karena sang putra mahkota berteriak kencang melupakan sopan santun dalam berbicara didepan rakyat. Dan dalam sekejap tatapan itu berubah takut melihat sepasang iris merah memandang tajam kearah para tetua tersebut.

Daehyun melepas pelukan hangat junhong. Mengasak surai nya pelan sebelum berjalan kilat menghampiri youngjae. Terlalu kilat hingga ia terlihat seperti melakukan teleport. Putra mahkota mengerjap takjub. Ia belum pernah sekalipun atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau, bahwa sahabatnya bisa berjalan secepat angin.

"dae—"

"kau mencintai ku? " tanya daehyun seraya menatap dalam kedua hazel indah youngjae. Bahkan hazel itu membola –terkejut—meski lirih, youngjae yakin kalimat yang dilontarkan daehyun mampu didengar rakyat serta tetua kerajaan Yoo. Jangan lupakan orang tua daehyun—youngjae yang berdiri dibelakang putra mereka masing-masing.

Seluruh rakyat menunduk serempak termasuk para tetua kerajaan. Tak pantas mereka melihat ataupun mendengar pembicaraan intim yang dilakukan calon raja mereka –youngjae-

"—m –mwo ? "

"kau mencintai ku " sekarang ucapan daehyun bukan lagi pertanyaan, lebih condong pada sebuah per-nyataan.

"yaak! " bentak youngjae tertahan

"jadi? Kau mencintai ku atau tidak? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" desak daehyun. ia takut sahabat hutannya terluka mengingat yang mereka hadapai sekarang adalah Kerajaan samurai.

Hazel youngjae bergerak tak menentu, menatap ke arah lain. Tidak ingin bertubruk pandang dengan daehyun.

"kau mencintai ku atau tidak?"

Youngjae masih saja belum bisa berucap.

"jawab saja Yoo Youngjae! Iya atau tidak! " sungut daehyun kesal.

"tsk! Iya aku mencintai mu! Kau pu—"

 **Cup**

"tunggu aku disini. Jagalah rakyat mu " daehyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban youngjae. Tak memperdulikan raut _shock_ youngjae mendapat ciuman dari sang manusia setengah demon.

"aku akan membawa perusak kedamaian kerajaan ini" kali ini nada bicara daehyun terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Iris nya menatap tajam sosok pengawal putra mahkota. Youngjae mengikuti arah pandangan daehyun. pengawal kang sendiri masih menunduk, tidak menyadari tengah ditatap tajam oleh daehyun.

Daehyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang _tercetak tato alami_.

Meliukan tangannya ke arah tumbuhan menjalar yang berada di sisi kanan kiri lorong utama kerjaan.

Tumbuhan merambat itu mengikuti alur gerak tangan daehyun, mendekati sosok gadis yang memakai yukata merah muda bermotif bunga sakura putih. Gadis tersebut terpekik ketika tubuhnya terlilit. Sontak pengawal kang mendongak ingin memastikan pekikkan tersebut tidak berasal dari _pemilik hatinya._ dan yang ia dapati tentu jauh dari harapan tersebut. ia memandang nanar tubuh wanita tercintanya tengah terlilit tumbuhan hijau, gadis beryukata tersebut berusaha melepas jeratan erat sang tumbuhan, keluarga Yoo memandang khawatir pada gadis asal kerajaan samurai. pengawal kang sendiri sudah bersiap menarik pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya namun sebuah suara tegas menghentikkan gerakan pengawal kang

 _"anda Putri ken."_ tebak daehyun mantap. ia berbicara dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih. youngjae agak terkejut, ralat. sepertinya dia sangat terkejut. ayolah dia sudah mengenal daehyun sekian tahun tapi ternyata masih saja ada hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari makhluk didepannya itu. ini membuatnya kesal.

"saya sarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak nona.. atau tanaman itu akan semakin kencang melilit anda. dan untuk mu pengkhianat. seinchi saja kau berani menyentuh youngjae-Ku. gadis mu akan raib seketika.

semakin kau ingin membebaskannya. semakin erat pula kekangan itu" jelas daehyun tanpa jeda

"Dae! apa yan-"

"aku pergi" daehyun hengkang terlebih dulu sebelum mendengat kalimat protes youngjae. ia di buru waktu. firasatnya mengatakan setelah ini ada kejadian tak terduga. kejadian luar biasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa daehyun prediksi.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Sang raja samurai terpaku, ia cukup –sangat—terkejut melihat ratusan hewan dengan macam jenis beragam mengepung pasukannya serta dirinya. Hal ini juga tidak kalah mencengangkan bagi penduduk yang sedang menikmati pesta rakyat di alun-alun desa tersebut. Seluruh makhluk berjenis manusia terpaku takut. Tidak mampu berkutik. Bernafaspun mereka berusaha sepelan mungkin.

Singa-singa berbadan gagah berdiri angkuh mengitari kuda yang ditunggangi raja Kotaku. Si raja negeri seberang itu bersiap menarik samurainya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, namun belum sempat tangan putih menggapai _Tsuka_ samurai, seekor burung besar melesat cepat menggoreskan kuku tajamnya tepat di punggung tangan sang raja.

"kuso!" geramnya perih.

Tiba-tiba benda berat meluncur cepat menghujam bumi, dan itu menimbulkan debuman keras disertai angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Raja Kotaku dan beberapa orang disekitar sana memejamkan mata melindungi indera penglihatan mereka dari terpaan debu yang beterbangan.

Auman keras dari serigala di belakang raja kotaku melolong keras disusul suara raja hutan yang mengelilingi raja kotaku.

"-k –kau ! " rapal raja kotaku gugup. Irisnya menangkap sosok gagah bersayap hitam-putih. Ratusan pasang mata juga memandang takjub serta takut pada sosok bersayap tersebut

"Kotaku-sama. Perkenalkan, saya Daehyun. anak setengah iblis yang terasingkan" daehyun memulai perkenalannya.

"anda tidak perlu mengenalkan diri anda. Sang penguasa terhormat Raja Kotaku. Saya sudah memboikot semua pasukan anda. Tapi—"

"kau yang disana! Sejengkal saja kau menarik belati mu. Putri kesayangan Raja mu yang terhomat akan mati seketika!" daehyun mengancam penuh kemarahan. Prajurit tersebut bergetar hebat. Kedua kakinya tampak bergerak termor.

Ular yang menjerat tubuh si prajurit tampak mengerat. Menahan pergerakan si prajurit.

"-ap –apa maksud mu! Dimana putri ku iblis! " raung Raja kotaku marah

Daehyun terkekeh senang. Sayangnya kekehan tersebut mirip lantunan kematian yang siap mengajak raja kotaku terjun kedasar neraka.

 **#splashh**

Iris kelam raja kotaku hendak keluar dari tempatnya . terlampau terkejut melihat sosok daehyun yang kini berada tepat didepan matanya. Padahal beberapa detik lalu, daehyun masih jauh didepannya.

"terkejut hmm..? " daehyun tersenyum meremehkan

"kau—"

"saya sudah tau semua akal bulus anda. Pemberontakkan huh? Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda mempermalukan youngjae di hari pertama pengangkatannya sebagai raja.

Pasukan anda sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Jika anda memerintahkan penyihir-penyihir tua itu menggunakan sihirnya, maka bersiaplah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada putri tercinta anda" daehyun merendahkan suaranya.

"apa makud mu brengsek! " desis raja kotaku murka. Seingatnya putri semata wayangnya itu kemarin masih berdiam di pavilion pribadinya.

" saya tau semua kebusukan mu yang menghalangi cinta putri anda Kotaku-sama. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum putri mu kehabisan nafas "

Rasa kotaku ingin sekali menghantam waja bengal daehyun, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena sengat kalajengking yang sudah bertengger manis di lehernya.

"cih! " raja kotaku mendecih kesal. Ia benar-benar murka. Bagaimana mungkin ia di bungkam oleh bocah ingusan ini!

kedua ujung bibir daehyun tertarik keatas, menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1019 SM****

* * *

Youngjae duduk tak tenang diatas singgasana nya. Suasana hening masih menghinggapi tanah lapang yang tadinya akan menjadi saksi bisu upacara pendewasaannya, sekaligus penobatannya sebagai raja.

Para tetua yang duduk di belakang nya juga tampak berdiam diri. Merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, benarkah sosok bersayap barusan adalah manusia setengah demon? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak sebagian besar para tetua dan masyarakat. Berbeda dengan raja dan ratu Yoo yang terlihat bercengkrama santai dengan Kim himchan –ibu daehyun—

Mereka duduk disebelah kanan youngjae, bernostalgia tentang masa lalu, menghiraukan tatapan bingung para tetua serta menteri kerajaan.

Keluarga choi duduk tepat disebelah kiri youngjae, itu memang atas permintaan –perintah—youngjae.

derap langkah kuda berdebum keras di ujung gerbang kerajaan , membelah lautan manusia yang awalnya ingin melihat upacara pendewasaan sekaligus penobatan youngjae. Namun hal itu harus di tunda terlebih dulu. Tentu itu semua terjadi karena ada seorang anak demon tiba-tiba datang ke istana. -Pusat jantung kerajaan Yoo.

Lautan manusia itu mundur teratur kala sepasang kuda menyeret tandu mewah khas kerajaan samurai. Dan anehnya, kuda tersebut tidak dikendalikan(?) oelh siapapun. Youngjae memincingkan matanya bingung. Tepat satu meter di belakang tandu, pemuda bersayap hitam-putih menunggangi kuda hitam.

Tanpa bisa youngjae tahan, ia berjalan –berlari—cepat menuruni tangga hendak menemui sang sahabat. Menuntut penjelasan akan masalah rumit yang daehyun lontarkan beberapa saat lalu.

Youngjae berlari cepat melewati lorong kerajaan yang ada di bawah singgasana nya. Melewati pengawal kang dan putri ken yang masih terjerat tumbuhan menjalar.

Bahkan youngjae menghiraukan panggilan sang ayah.

"dae—"

Panggilan youngjae tersendat begitu melihat sosok Raja kotaku keluar dari dalam tandu.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis menatap youngjae. Kepakan sayap menghias tanah lapang kerajaan Yoo. Kepakan itu bukan berasal dari daehyun, melainkan dari ratusan jenis burung yang terbang menghinggapi tembok kokoh Kerajaan Yoo. Youngjae menatap takjub dengan hadirnya ratusan burung tersebut. Di susul enam raja hutan berbulu putih berbaris rapi di belakang daehyun.

"noctua? Dia disana. Menemani eomma" daehyun menjawab pertanyaan youngjae yang seakan mencari sosok sahabat burung nya.

"lepaskan putri ku!" Raja kotaku bersuara memecah keheningan.

"tidak sebelum anda berjanji untuk tidak mengusik Kerajaan Yoo ataupun berusaha menjodohkan hwangtaeja dengan putri ken."

Youngjae memandang daehyun dan raja kotaku bergantian

"cih, apa hak mu untuk melarang ku heh? Jangan harap aku menuruti ucapan bocah iblis seperti mu" ucap raj kotaku pongah

"sikap anda benar-benar salah kotaku-sama. Bukankah ini adalah saat nya anda memohon atau sekedar meng-iya-kan ucapan saya? " daehyun menatap sengit iris raja kotaku. Pandangan yang mampu membuat siapa saja merinding takut.

"AHKK!" suara di ujung tanah lapang mengintrupsi acara saling lempar tatapan mau antara raja kotaku dan daehyun.

"lihat? Disini kau ada di pihak lemah Yang mulia Kotaku" daehyun tersenyum miring. dalam hati, sebenarnya daehyun tak tega membawa gadis tak bersalah tersebut kedalam masalah ini. ia tak suka cara licik, tapi ia rela menjadi seseorang yang licik untuk youngjae'nya'. hanya seorang yoo youngjae yang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal gila. bahkan mengabaikan pantangannya untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya dibumi penuh cahaya ini.

"brengsek" raja kotaku menggeram marah namun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini semua diluar ekspetasinya. Ia tak menyangka anak setengah iblis itu akan berani menginjakkan kakinya diatas bumi yang tersinari matahari.

" terima kasih atas pujian anda kotaku-sama. Jadi bisa kita sepakati ini? " daehyun terdiam menunggu jawaban sang raja samurai

"dae.. lebih baik kita bicarakan ini didalam. Terlalu banyak yang melihat" youngjae member saran masuk akal

"tentu rakyat mu harus melihat ini jae, mereka harus tau mana yang akan menjadi musuh dan mana yang mengurungkan niat menjadi musuh. "

Beberapa rakyat dan tetua mengangguk setuju, tapi banyak juga yang menolak saran daehyun

" aku mau saja menuruti permintaan mu bocah iblis. Tapi kau juga harus membantu ku memperluas wilayah kerajaan samurai."

Daehyun menautkan alis " apa kau kekurangan lahan untuk menampung rakyat mu? " tebak daehyun tepat sasaran

"kau faham dengan cepat" ujar raja kotaku singkat. Youngjae masih asik menyimak seperti yang lain. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa kesal. Diabaikan mengesalkan bukan?

"tapi tidak seharusnya anda mengorbankan kebahagiaan putri anda kotaku-sama. Dia terlalu baik untuk menolak perjodohan ini, begitu pula dengan prajurit bodohmu yang rela melakukan perintah mu meski harus menjadi pengkhianat (pengawal kang)."

"ternyata anda begitu peduli dengan rakyat kerajaan samurai heh.. hamba cukup tersentuh" lanjut daehyun, tak lupa senyum tulus ia pancarkan

"omong kosong!" decih raja kotaku, ia masih memandang daehyun dengan tatapan rendah.

Youngjae ikut tersenyum bangga melihat sikap sahabatnya. _"aku bangga padamu dae…''_

Perlahan tapi pasti, tumbuhan yang melilit tubuh putri ken terurai pasti. Helaan nafas lega terdengar keras dari raja kotaku. Pengawal kang segera memapah tubuh putri ken yang tiba-tiba limbung karena tumbuhan yang menjerat nya sudah terlepas seluruhnya.

"kau—" daehyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu merasakan angin bertiup kencang, membawa segumpal awan hitam kewilayah kerajaan Yoo

"sepertinya waktu ku disini sudah habis jae. Sang penguasa alam mungkin murka karena aku lancang menginjak bumi penuh cahaya ini" lirih daehyun menengadah menatap langit. Bibir pucatnya mengulas senyum pedih.

Untuk sesaat ia lupa jika bumi ini tidak menerimanya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu khawatir dengan raja manis disampingnya ini.

"daehyun! ayo! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" entah kapan datangnya, kini himchan sudah berada dibelakang daehyun. memegang lengannya seakan takut daehyun akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Angin berhembus makin kencang, cuaca cerah barusan berubah mencekam. Langit yang sudah berubah menghitam kini dihiasi kiliatan petir tanpa suara. Beberapa orang sudah gemetar ketakutan. Terlebih rintik salju mulai turun menghujani bumi.

Daehyun tersenyum miris dalam hati, kedatangannya kesini bahkan menggoyahkan pergantian musim. Ia segera melepas bajunya, dan menyapirkan pada bahu sempit himchan.

 **#BlarrrRRrr!**

Kilat panjang nan bersuara keras mengaung marah! Daehyun menatap tak percaya pada arah hujaman petir barusan.

Pohonnya!

Pohong peninggalan ayahnya yang terakhir baru saja tersambar petir maha dahsyat. Hati daehyun bergemuruh risau. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Seluruh manusia disampingnya menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan kepala merunduk kebawah.

Begitu juga dengan youngjae dan sang ibu –himchan—

Daehyun mencengkram bahu himchan lembut.

"eomma tetap disini. Aku akan pergi. Sebentar. aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin. " daehyun memandang ibunya sendu namun penuh ketegasan

Himchan menggeleng cepat "aku akan kembali, percayalah! Aku tidak menerima bantahan."

"aku ikut!" lontaran keras itu berasal dari youngjae

"kau tetap disini. Jaga ibuku, sejengkal saja kau berani meninggalkan istana ini. aku akan membenci mu" youngjae terpaku mendengar kata "benci" dari daehyun. jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat, meresapi rasa sakit yang mengungukung hatinya

"aku percayakan ibu ku dan youngjae pada anda kotaku-sama. Tolong jaga mereka untuk ku" daehyun menunduk dalam pada raja kotaku. Raja kerajaan samurai tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tau akan menanggapi apa akan permintaan daehyun.

Daehyun pergi menjauh, menghempaskan sayapnya diringi noctua yang entah sejak kapan telah terbang menyusul sang tuan.

 _"aku sudah mendengarnya. Dia mencintaiku, aku tak ingin muluk. Tapi lagi-lagi hati ku berkehendak lain. hati ku mulai tamak. Aku ingin memilikinya. Hanya sedetik aku merasakan kebahagian tiada tara. Namun kini… alam seakan murka. Tanah sucinya dipijak makhluk hina seperti diriku. Bahkan sang penguasa alam –sepertinya—menghancurkan peninggalan terakhir ayah ku._

 _Ayah.. aku datang. Semoga Pohon yang kau tinggalkan masih utuh tanpa kurang suatu apapun._

 _Jae.. maaf. Aku kembali meninggalkan mu"_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1020 SM****

 ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM**** ****1020 SM****

* * *

Seorang pria berhazel indah memandang kosong pada hamparan pohon gundul. Langkahnya bergerak pasti menelusuri labirin pohon di istanannya. Daun kering berserakan alami menambah keindahan tersendiri. Pria berparas tampan cenderung manis itu mendudukkan diri diatas bongkahan batu ditengah _hutan kecil_ yang tak jauh dari paviliunnya sendiri. Ingatannya kembali memutar memori menyakitkan beberapa bulan lalu, tepat saat di punghujung musim gugur.

 _"...aku akan membencimu"_ meski sudah terlewati, tetap saja kata-kata itu sumber rasa sakit terampuh untuknya. Orang tersebut pergi, pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang saat itu hampir mati cemas. Mencemaskan orang yang ia cintai. Makhluk tidak tau diri yang memporak porandakannya bernama jung daehyun. manusia setengah demon yang merenggut hatinya dengan kejam.

Youngjae, pria itu masih merasakan kehilangan mendalam karean semenjak kejadian itu, sahabatnya tak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali. Selang dirinya –daehyun—pergi, memang langit berubah kembali cerah. Tapi hati youngjae lah yang seterusnya menggelap tanpa cahaya.

Orang itu raib seakan menghilang bersamaan dengan gelapnya setengah bumi ini. memang benar bumi ini sudah kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Matahari mau dan sudi menyinari seluruh bumi secara bergantian. Siang dan malam berganti selambat dan seperih luka yang tersiram cuka.

Youngjae yang sekarang menyadang status sebagai Raja memang terlihat kuat. Namun hanya segelintir orang yang tau seberapa lemah Raja tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang membuatnya selemah ini.

Daehyun. tak ada yang lain. Disini bukan hanya youngjae yang terpuruk akan raibnya daehyun. himchan selaku sang ibu dari daehyun lebih terpukul dari siapapun.

Tempat tinggalnya menghilang. Raib tanpa ada yang tau dimana menghilangnya kerajan Kim tempat kelahiran himchan.

Youngjae sudah mengelilingi seluruh wilayah hutan berlantara. Tapi nihil. Tempat yang selama ini youngjae kunjungi seperti ilusi, hilang tak berbekas.

Ia terkadang merasa hidup itu tak adil, orang-orang disekitarnya merasa begitu bahagian karena banyak lahan yang bisa mereka tempati setelah menghilang sang bocah setengah demon. Makhluk yang dulunya menguasai hampir seluruh bumi.

Tak terkecuali Raja kotaku.

Seperti yang dijanjikan daehyun. ia meninggalkan tanah yang amat luas. Raja samurai –kotaku—kini sudah memperluas wilayahnya. Ia juga sudah menikahkan putri semata wayangnya dengan pengawal kang. Ia juga selalu menjaga amanat daehyun dengan baik. –melindungi youngjae dan himchan—

Ternyata Raja kotaku tak seburuk dugaan youngjae.

Semua merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

kecuali Raja muda kita yoo youngjae. Secuil pun ia tak merasakan kebahagian. Hatinya kosong. Hampa. Ketar tanpa rasa.

 _"dae..."_ jerit youngjae perih

"hyung! "

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya menuju si pemanggil. Hanya dia –junhong—yang bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung meski ia sudah menyandang gelar Raja.

Nafas junhong tampak tersenggal. Dibelakangnya ada pria bertubuh tegap mengekori langkah junhong

"-d –dia. –dia kemb- -hahh—li" ucap junhong tersenggal

Reflek youngjae berdiri, ia cukup tau apa –sangat tau apa arti kembali yang baru saja junhong katakan.

Saat youngjae hendak melangkah pergi, lengannya di cekal. Jantung youngjae berdesir. Tangan ini.

Ia sangat fahal sentuhan ini, dalam seperkian detik ia menoleh. Menatap pelaku pencekalan akan lengannya.

Walaupun hatinya sudah menebak siapa si penahan geraknnya. Iris youngjae tetap mengecil kaget. Sosok yang hampir setahun ini menghilang dari kehidupannya berdiri tegak tepat dibelakangnnya.

Daehyun-nya kini berdiri tegap. Menatapnya penuh rindu, surai hitamnya kini berubah semerah darah. Irisnya yang dulu berwarna merah berubah hijau pekat. Kulitnya yang selalu pucat terlihat berwarna tan. Bibir tebal itu tersenyum tipis. youngjae menepis cekalan daehyun. memandangnya nyalang penuh amarah hingga sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahang tegas daehyun.

" kemana saja kau selama ini hah! " youngjae berteriak murka. Daehyun bergeming. Menikmati masa-masa youngja meluapkan amarahnya.

Junhong dan pengawalnya –jongup—bergerak menarik diri. Memberi waktu pada dua orang tersebut

"aku merindukan mu" lirih daehyun. mata hijaunya menatap youngjae penuh kerinduan

" jangan harap aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama. " youngjae mendecih. Nafas nya naik turun menahan amarah yang membuncah

"kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? "

" aku membenci mu brengsek! Kau tidak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku hah?! Apa kau tau kami begitu tersiksa karena kau dan dunia mu tiba-tiba menghilang?

Kau menyiksa ku daehyun! " youngjae mengatakan hal tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tanpa membalas kalimat marah youngjae, daehyun mereungkuh tubuh sang terkasih kedalam pelukannya. Melepas rindu yang membuncah. Perasaan rindu yang membuat nya sulit bernafas.

"lepas! Aku masih marah! Lepaskan aku iblis jelek! " youngjae memaki daehyun, hal yang pernah ia lakukan dan tak pernah ia pelajari. Ini semua spontanitas kekesalannya pada dahyun.

Diluar dugaan, daehyun malah terkekeh senang mendengar makian youngjae

" kau terlalu merindukan ku hingga lepas kendali seperti ini hmm? " bisik daehyun lembut

"iya! Kau puas!" kini youngjae membalas pelukan daehyun. melingkarkan lengannya erat. Tidak ada lagi sayap hitam-putih milik daehyun. youngjae tau, daehyun kini menahan kekuatan iblisnya. Terlihat dari perubahan fisiknya.

" bertemu dengan mu membuat bisa bernafas dengan benar jae.. "

"aku mencintai mu yoo Youngjae... "daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh youngjae. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

" aku bukan sejenis oksigen. Aku juga sepertinya mencintai mu " ketus youngjae

"bukan sepertinya. Tapi kau sangat mencintaku" ujar daehyun membenarkan.

Youngjae terkekeh pelan. Mengangguk cepat seraya menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher daehyun.

 _"bisakah kita memetik kebahagian kita dae? Aku harap iya"_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1020 SM****

* * *

Langit malam berhiaskan ribuan bintang menjadi objek menarik bagi seorang Yoo youngjae, pipi chubby nya semakin menggelembung kala seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

 _"appanim. Perkenalkan, dia Yoo youngjae. Makhluk yang sudah menumbuhkan rasa cinta dihatiku. Orang teraneh yang mau berteman dengan putra mu ini. dia juga sumber kekuatan ku._

 _Aku jantuh cin—ahh tidak. Aku sangat mencintainya._

 _Aku mohon. Lamarkan dia untukku appanim"_

Mengingat kalimat manis daehyun, mau tak mau membuat youngjae tersenyum senang. Benar sekali. Sesaat setelah ia bertemu daehyun –pekan lalu— mereka bergegas menemui himchan dan yongguk selaku orang tua daehyun.

Perasaan youngjae tentu saja antara percaya dan tidak. Pasalnya dari cerita yang ia dengar, ayah daehyun telah wafat. Tapi semua itu terbantahkan begitu melihat sosok tegas –cukup sangar—duduk berhadapan dengan himchan.

Orang tua dan youngjae bercengkrama riang. Minus yongguk, karena ia hanya tersenyum kecil beberapa kali. Dan youngjae tau, dari mana daehyun mendapat sikap pendiamnya.

"hei.. ayo masuk, kau bisa flu" youngjae terperanjat. nostalgia nya buyar. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan jung daehyun?

Lengan berwarna tan itu melingkar pas dipinggang youngjae, daehyun menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu youngjae. Ikut memandang lagit di negerinya sendiri.

Benar sekali. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di Kerajaan Kim. Kerajaan yang diduga hilang itu ternyata sudah disegel oleh pasangan ayah-anak. Hampir setahun belakangan ini daehyun menghilang bukan tanpa sebab. Ia membangun segel pelindung untuk melindungi wilayah Kim. Bangkitnya yongguk cukup mengusik kekuatan gaib yang berebut ingin merasuki tubuh berharga yongguk. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika daehyun masih ada disampingnya. Perisai yongguk yang mampu menghabisi seluruh iblis tamak tersebut.

Daehyun berjuang mati-matian. Bertarung setiap waktu untuk menaklukan ribuan iblis yang hedak mengambil alih tubuh ayahnya.

Hingga mereka semua tunduk dan menjadi budak daehyun. iblis-iblis tamak itu kini ikut membantu daehyun menyegel wilayah kerajaan kim. Agar kerajaan tersebut tidak tersentuh tangan-tangan iblis maupun manusia yang tidak di kehendaki daehyun.

Ia hanya akan _memungut_ orang fakir untuk hidup makmur di kerajaannya.

"kau mengagetkan ku"

Daehyun tertawa renyah. Tawa yang tak pernah youngjae lihat sebelumnya. Satu hal yang perlu diralat dari semua sikap daehyun yang pernah youngjae paparkan.

Pendiam.

Hal itu benar-benar harus di hapus secara permanen. Daehyun-nya yang sekarang ini begitu ceria dan hangat. Dan youngjae sangat menyukai hal ini.

"youngjae-ah " panggil daehyun lembut

"hmm"

"apa Raja dan Ratu Yoo sudah menerima lamaran ku? atau mungkin mereka diam-diam sudah menyiap kan pernikahan kita?"

"mereka bilang semua keputusan ada ditangan ku" youngjae menerawang jauh

"apa kau tidak ingin bersama ku? " suara daehyun sedikit tercekat

"pabo! Setelah apa yang kita lewati.. kenapa kau masih punya pemikiran seperti itu? " youngjae membalikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan daehyun. menatap iris hijau kekasihnya

"bisa kau katakan alasan mu belum menerima lamaran ku?"

"banyak sekali alasan ku dae"

"sebutkan. Aku akan mendengar semua alasan mu, tapi aku tidak menjamin akan menerima alasan konyolmu" daehyun berujar sedingin es

Youngjae menghela nafas berat " kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan jika menikah dengan ku"

"yakkk! Kenapa kau tertawa!" teriak youngjae murka. Nuansa serius barusan lenyap seketika karena tawa menyebalkan daehyun. ia tertawa tepat setelah youngjae mengucapkan alasan pertamannya

"kau tenang saja jae.. kita akan membuat anak sebanyak yang kita mau. Mungkin dengan usaha keras kau bisa di buahi"

Youngjae menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok polos daehyun berubah semesum ini. yang terpenting. Siapa yang mengajarkanya!

"kau! Siapa yang mengajari mu hal semesum ini hah?!" youngjae berteriak didepan wajah daehyun. membuat sang manusia setengah iblis menutup telinganya

"appanim. Siapa lagi?" jawab daehyun santai

"sulit dipercaya!" gumam youngjae

"kau hanya tidak tau seberapa mesum ayah dan ibu ku itu. Hampir setiap malam mereka mendesah! Itu membuat ku ingin tuli seketika" daehyun menggerutu kesal. Youngjae tertawa lepas. Genangan bening menggantung di ujung kedua matanya.

"jika kau jengah, tinggalah di istana Yoo hmm?" ajak youngjae menggoda daehyun

Objek yang digoda malah tersenyum miring "oh o ohh.. apa kau sedang mengajak ku hidup bersama? " youngjae seakan baru menyadari kalimat ajakannya. Pipi chubynya memerah tipis.

"—y –yah. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tuli. Aku terima lamaran mu Jung daehyun" daehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya.

" aku hanya tidak ingin otak polos mu tercemar. Kita harus jaga jarak dengan hal – hal dewasa" youngjae berkata bijak.

Daehyun menarik pinggang ramping youngjae mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tangannya mengusap lembut rahang dingin youngjae. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling memandang lekat. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing melalui tatapan

"kau dingin" ungkap daehyun

"aku tau"

"mau ku hangatkan?" daehyun tersenyum tipis—mesum—

Youngjae mengeryit tak mengerti "ap—"

Hazel youngjae membola. Sapuan lembut begitu terasa dibibirnya. Nafas daehyun menggelitik wajahnya. Benda kenyal nan hangat itu mengecup lembut bibir kissable youngjae, dalam jarak sedekat ini, youngjae bisa melihat bulu mata daehyun yang tebal. Pemimpin kerajaan Yoo itu memenjamkan menyembunyikan hazelnya. Ikut hanyut menikmati _"fase penghangatan"_ penghangatan ala jung daehyun.

Dibalik senyum kecupan tersebut, sepasang kekasih itu tersenyum bahagia menjemput akhir cerita yang kemungkinan berakhir bahagia.

 _"semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak seperti 'gonteng' yang keluar dari sarangnya. Membludak dalam beberapa detik namun tetap berakhir menyesakkan ditinggal kawanan._

 _Apa kau setuju jika kebahagiaan ini diibaratkan dengan buih dilautanyang tak pernah hilang? Ahh aku rasa tidak ada penggambaran yang pas untuk kebahgiaan kita saat ini._

 _Kau. Yoo youngjae.. sumber kebahagiaan ku yang tak pernah habis. .pernah."_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 ****1020 SM****

* * *

 **^^***OMAKE***^^**

* * *

Dua pria bermantel tebal duduk berdampingan diatas sebatang kayu besar di puncak gunung es. Asap tipis yang keluar setiap kali mereka bernafas menjabarkan seberapa dingin tempat yang mereka pijaki.

Salah satu diantara kedua pria tersebut memiliki sayap berwarna hitam putih. Dalam gerakan pasti, si pria bersayap memangku pria disampingnya. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang mendominasi wilayah sekitar. Sayapnya terbuka lebar, menekuk kedepan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"dae.. aku tidak apa-apa," ucap pria yang tengah dipangku. Wajahnya memerah samar. Entah karena malu atau karena dinginnya udara sekitar

"kau dingin jae... maaf membawa mu ketempat seperti ini" daehyun menyesap wangi tubuh youngjae. Kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka

Youngjae terkekeh pelan. "kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini –walaupun aku benci dingin." Senyum lebar tak luntur dari bibir youngjae. Beberapa saat lalu ia bahkan lupa cara bernafas. Menganggumi keindahan tempat ini. dimana ada puluhan _aurora_ tersaji apik diwilayah utara bumi ini. youngjae tak pernah menduga ada kejadian alam yang sangat menakjubkan seperti ini. fokus nya tersedot penuh menikmati cahaya pelangi san aurora yang meliuk indah dipadang es ini.

"kau selalu tau tempat-tempat menakjubkan dae.." youngjae menyamankan duduknya. Menyeder santai pada dada bidang daehyun

"tidak ada yang lebih menakjubkan selain bertemu dengan mu" papar daehyun tulus

"tsk. Ucapan mu membuat ku malu. Tapi syukurlah kau menyadarinya. Jadi mulai sekarang. Jagalah 'objek menakjubkan' didepan mu ini arra!" daehyun tertawa ringan

"tanpa diminta pun aku akan menjaga mu sepenuh hati jae.. "

Memang benar kini mereka terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Hubungan yang hanya daehyun baca dari tumpukan novel d perpustakaan kerajaanya.

Hari dimana ia tak pernah menyesal terlahir kedunia ini. ini memang hari jadinya yang ke tujuh belas. Dan ia sudah menyandang status sebagai pasangan hidup seorang yoo youngjae –ralat—Jung youngjae.

Mereka menikah hari ini, hanya dihadiri beberapa orang. Kedua orang tuan youngjae dan daehyun, putri ken serta suaminya. Jangan lupakan Raja Kotaku juga. Dan satu lagi, keluarga choi. Ohh jangan lupakan sahabat kental himchan –tabib Bang—

"berjanjilah kau harus tetap mencintaku. Walaupun aku keriput dan ubanan. Jelek dan tak setampan sekarang ini" youngjae berujar lirih. ia sadar, daehyun akan tetap berwajah seperti itu walaupun umur nya sudah ribuan tahun.

"aku tidak perlu berjanji untuk hal seperti itu. Mencintai mu adalah hal alamiah yang tak mungkin dipatahkan jae. Rupa mu sejelek apapun, aku akan tetap mencintai mu sebagai Youngjae-ku. "

"aku akan menua dae, keriput.. ubanan.. bau. Dan mati" suara youngjae tercekat. Menyadari hal pahit ini. ia benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan daehyun akan terpisahkan oleh maut. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa daehyun akan tetap seperti ini meski usia nya ratusan tahun

"aku benci mendengar mu mengatakan hal ini. ayolah.. ini hari bahagia kita. Pernikahan kita jung youngjae." Daehyun mengecup kecil leher jenjang youngjae yang terlindungi mantel bulu

"lihat aku" tangan pucat daehyun memegang dagu youngjae agar menghadapnya

"sedetik pun aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Makhluk secantik atau setampan apapun tidak akan mampu menyaingi Youngjae ku. Semua makhluk hidup akan mati jae, dan jika saatnya kau pergi meninggalkan ku, maka aku akan menunggu mu bangkit kembali. Aku akan selalu menunggu mu meski kau akan mati ratusan kali.

Kau tak pernah bisa tergantikan Youngjae, aku mohon.. berhenti memikirkan hal tak berguna ini. aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan mu. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan menjauhi mu setelah kau menjadi laki-laki tua. Aku mohon.. jangan nilai cinta ku serendah ini. kau menyakiti—"

 **#cup**

"mianhae... " youngjae mengecup singkat bibir tebal daehyun. Merapalkan kata maaf karena sudah lancang merendahkan cinta jung daehyun.

"gwaenchana... satu hal yang harus kau tau,, aku akan selalu menunggu mu. " senyum tampan daehyun meneduhkan hati youngjae. Meleburkan segala ketakutan yang beberapa waktu terakhir menghinggapi dirinya.

Youngjae memeluk leher daehyun. menumpukan dagunya, siap menanyakan hal lain pada sang kekasih

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada mu"

"katakan saja"

"bagaimana kau menemukan ayahmu dan bagaimana bisa beliau kini hidup menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Tanya youngjae penasaran

"harusnya kau tidak membicarakan orang lain di malam pertama kita ini" daehyun bergumam kesal

"hei.. ayolah... aku penasaran" bujuk youngjae

Daehyun menghela nafas berat " baiklah.."

"kau masih ingat petir hebat yang mengeluarkan suara mengerikan seperti langit hendak jatuh? Ketika itu terjadi. petir itu tepat mengenai pohon peninggalan appa, suasana disana sedikit menyeramkan. Pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua dengan tubuh appanim terbaring disalah satu batang bohon tersebut. Kau tau, pohon itu tidak seperti pohon lainnya. Didalam pohon tersebut berisi segumapl bulu putih. Ayahku mirip seperti boneka yang di awetkan. Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi, tubuh telanjang beliau tengah digelayuti ratusan roh jahan yang menocba masuk melalui lubang di seluruh tubuhnya. "

Youngjae terperangah mendengar cerit singkat daehyun, memilih tak menanggapi lebih lanjut mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita tersebut.

"aku marah! Mereka semua, iblis-iblis kelas rendahan itu segera menyingkir dari tubuh ayahku. aku tetap memandang nya dari kejauhan. Menikmati setiap goresan tegas di wajah pucat ayahku. Iblis-iblis itu.. mereka mengingkan jasad ayah, merasuki tubuhnya yang sangat pas untuk dijadikan sarang mereka. Dan setelahnya, ayah ku siuman.

Huh! Mengingat ini membuat ku kesal, kau tau kalimat pembuka apa yang dia katakan pada ku ?"

"apa?" sahut youngjae cepat

"- _'hentikan tatapan terpesona mu bocah tengik, cepat selamatkan ayah tampan mu ini dari ribuan iblis busuk disekitar k.'_ " daehyun menirukan suara rendah sang ayah. Tak lupa wajahnya di buat sedingin mungkin

Youngjae terpingkal "sekarang aku tau kau mendapat kan sifat narsis mu daeri siapa" pria berpipi chubby itu tersenyum simpul

"aku narsis berdasarkan fakta yang ada.

Setelah hari itu, aku terus bertarung tanpa henti. Memperjuangkan ayah ku, sosok yang paling eomma cintai dan aku hormati. hingga akhirnya perjuangan ku menumbuhkan hasil, mereka tunduk padaku. Dan ikut memperkuat segela yang aku pasang di wilayah ini.

Aku memang membuat segel sebelum memulai pertarungan itu, tapi segelnya tak sekuat bantuan iblis-iblis yang aku taklukan."

"sudahlah, aku lelah membahas ini. mengingat masa-masa penuh perjuangan itu membuat ku merasa bersalah pada mu jae.." lirih daehyun di penghujung ceritanya.

Youngjae menggeleng keras " mianhae... " kata itu terucap dari bibir youngjae

"hmm?"

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyesal tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk mu. Dan malah sibuk meratapi kesedihan ku sendiri." Jelas youngjae, ia mengecup rahan kiri daehyun. tempat dimana pukulannya bersarang –pekan lalu—

"daehyun-ah.. kenapa sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis itu dimana pun tanpa harus takut bumi ini akan berubah lagi?"

Daehyun menghela nafas, mencoba mengurangi rasa kesal yang ada.

"aku benar-benar merasa dibodohi" gerutu daehyun pelan namun masih bisa di tangkap youngjae

"mwo?"

"seorang iblis itu identik dengan aura gelap jae.. ayah ku.. dia sekarang memang hanya manusia biasa. Tapi aroma tubuhnya banyak mengundang hawa jahat untuk menguasai tubuh tersebut. Tubuh seorang keturunan iblis murni itu sama seperti berlian langka bagi para iblis, terlebih jiwa iblis ayah ku sudah melebur. Itu memudahkan mereka menguasai tubuh ayahku. Bahkan mereka yang bisa mengambil alih tubuh ayahku tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka bisa dengan mudahmenguasai dunia iblis dan manusia.

Tapi semuanya tersegel otomatis oleh keberadaan ku. ayah bilang, kegelapan yang selama ini menutupi bumi itu dikarenakan aku secara tidak sadar membuat segel tersendiri. Segel ampuh untuk melindungi ayah ku. itu sebebnya jika aku keluar dari zona segel ku sendiri, kegelapan dalam belahan bumi lain akan ikut bangkit.. berlomba merebut tubuh ayah ku. " daehyun mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Pandangannya yang semula menerawang, berbalik menatap hazel indah youngjae.

Si penyimak setia terpekur. Menyerap tiap untai kalimat yang daehyun lontarkan. Tak lama tawanya meledak, memecah kesenyian puncak gunung

Daehyun mendengus kesal. hal yang ia ceritakan memang mencekam dan serius tapi ia tahu, apa yang di tertawakan pendamping hidupnya ini. raut kesalnya berubah khawatir kala mendapati youngjae terisak disela tawanya

"-h –hei.. uljima… kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa dan menangis bersamaan hmm?" daehyun dengan telaten mengusap buliran bening yang menganak sungai dipipi chubby youngjae.

"—t –tentu saja karena lucu tapi menyakitkan!" suara youngjae terdengan parau

" lucu karena kebodohan kita yang mempercayai kau sipembawa kegelapan, dan menyakitkan karena kebodohan ini, kau harus terkurung dalam penjara tanpa jeruji. Kita bahkan hanya bertemu sebulan sekali. Kebodohan ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal setengah mati! " racau youngjae di temani tetesan air mata yang makin menjadi.

"sstt…. Anggap saja itu pemupukkan cinta kita. Semua sudah digariskan dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya.. berkat kegelapan itu, kau tersesat dan bertemu dengan ku." daehyun mengusap lembut surai hitam youngjae. Memeluk tubuhnya seolah berharap mereka bisa menyantu.

"berapa kalipun aku akan mati, tetaplah mencintai ku dae " pinta youngjae egois

"aku akan menunggu mu, kau juga harus berjanji akan selalu mengingat ku, meski sudah melakukan reinkarnasi ratusan kali"

Youngjae menarik lengan daehyun, menuliskan kalimat janji dengan jarinya. Setelah selesai menulis tanpa tinta, youngjae mencium lengan kanan daehyun sebagai tanda stempel.

"aku sudah menulis surat janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa di hapus. Sekarang, giliran mu" youngjae mengulurkan lengan kirinya

 _"aku akan selalu menungg_ _u mu kembali, jika aku sudah lelah.. kau harus membiarkan ku ikut mati bersama mu"_

 **Cup**

Daehyun mengecup lengan youngjae cukup lama. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia tau, pasti akan ada saat dimana ia lelah menunggu. Bukan lelah dalam artian bosan, kau pasti tidak tahan jika harus dan selalu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, bersama dengannya beberapa tahun lalu di tinggal entah untuk kurun waktu yang tidak kau ketahui?

Itu sama saja seperti hidup tanpa jiwa, sanggup kah daehyun melihat kekasihnya mati berulang kali dihadapannya? Itu lah pemikiran daehyun.

" kita fikirkan masa depan itu nanti, yang terpenting kita nikmati kebersamaan ini dulu" daehyun tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan ibu jarinya yang bertengger apik di pipi kanan youngjae

"terima kasih sudah mencintai ku Jung daehyun " ucap youngjae tulus. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling tatap. mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, menyatukan bibir merah mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta. mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dalam bentuk visual.

Red aurora di belakang kedua insan tersebut melenggok apik menghias bentangan langit berwarna jingga. Menjadi background alami yang mengagumkan.

 _"maaf aku bersikap egois, memikirkan mu akan hidup tanpa diri ku dan memberikan hati mu pada orang lain rasanya aku tak sanggup._

 _Aku akan membangun museum cinta ku untukmu dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.._

 _Aku akan mencintai mu sampai ada dua matahari di dunia ini. aku mencintai mu jung daehyun"—yoo youngjae—_

 _"hidup abadi tanpa ada sosok dirimu disampingku... sanggupkah aku jae? Meski tidak sanggup, bukankah aku harus menyanggupinya jika ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu di kehidupan kita selanjutnya..?_

 _Kau.. malaikat ku. Malaikat yang menarik ku dari kubangan hitam. Menghangatkan hati dingin ini dengan kasih sayang mu. Aku mencintai mu Jung—yoo—youngjae."_

* * *

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

 **^_^T.H.E.-E.N.D^_^**

 ***.*.***

 ***.*.* Demon1004 In Tenebris *.*.***

 ***.*.***

* * *

 **Akhirnya END juga!**

 **Maaf ending nya aneh dan mengecewakan. Otak ku udah buntu sampe sini. Mungkin kalo sadend endingnya lebih greget yaah wkwk. disini alur nya agak aku cepetin, tadinya mau di bahas gimana kebangkitan Yongguk, tapi nanti malah nambah chapter lagi..**

 **Sekali lagi maaf. Pendapat aku pribadi, ending ff ini garing banget. Yah dari pada gak selese kan yaa hehe...**

 **Ini mungkin ff terakhir sebelum aku hiatus. Semester udah makin tua, dan yahh lagi –sok- sibuk sama beberapa hal. Pengen rasain jadi reader lagi ^^**

 **Ada alesannya koq, kenapa aku hiatus, tapi malu mau dijabarin disini.**

 **Udah mau lebaran nih ya.. ada yang udah mudik? Berhubung bentar lagi lebaran, minal aidzin wal faidzin readersnim... maaf kalo banyak salah2 kata dan ada yang tersinggung dengan kalimat2 yg aku tulis.**

 **#HAPPYDamchuDay ^^ semoga daehyun sehat selalu dan makin mesum sama youngjae... kkkk**

* * *

 ****Thanks yang udah R &R^^****

* * *

 **Taehyun**

Daehyunnya gak jadi mati ey kkkk.. maaf lama.. baru update lagi. Makasih udah R&R **Taehyun ^^**

 **Emaknya Daehyun**

aku Cuma rela di piting sama daehyuuun wkwk. Makasih udah R&R **emaknya Daehyun ^^**

 **JokeMato DaeJae**

Hihi iyaa yang "mati"raja kotaku. Maaf gak teliti. Ini udah happy ending, tapi kesannya kq kayak garing ya... hehe aku harap gk mengecewakan. Ini lamaaaa banget update nya.. kkk Makasih udah R&R **JokeMato DaeJae ^^**

 **Jung Rae Gun**

Hehehe gak ada yang mati koq, chapt kemaren cuman gambaran masa depan yg di jabarin ke dae.

Ini aku Cuma bikin dikit, otak ku udah buntu Jung Rae.. kkk

Makasih udah R& **Jung Rae Gun ^^**

 **Daetection**

Tadinya mau aku matiin, biar greget. Tapi.. gak jadi deh. Daetection nulis ff juga yaa.. maaf belum baca hehe..

Nah itu, keterangan waktunya aku juga kadang bingung sendiri haha. Gak lahh aku malah seneng baca komen yg membangun. Makasih udah suka ff abal2 ini.. Makasih juga udah R&R **daetection ^^**

 **GithaAC**

Haha sabar2.. biar jae ditinggal dae, masih ada aku koq XD. Yaap semangat.. Makasih udah R&R **GithaAC ^^**

 **Umari**

Kkk itu dae udah di bangunin sama chal-so. Makasih udah R&R **Umari ^^**

 **Venuszee**

Daehyun saved.. but I think this is too boring. Sorry, hope you enjoy Makasih udah R&R **venuszee ^^**

 **Nabila Jung**

Hiimchan udah gak janda lagi kan, abang nya udah balik tuh, kkk Makasih udah R&R **Nabila Jung ^^**

 **Mu Keke Mato**

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga ending nya gak mengecewakan..Makasih udah R&R **Mu Keke Mato**

 **Sekarzane**

Daehyunnya gak jadi mati.. kkk duh.. semoga ending ini juga greget... Makasih udah R&R **sekaezane ^^**

 **Ad.W**

Hihi demonnya gak jadi keluar, masih betah nemplok di tubuh dae..Makasih udah R&R **Ad.W ^^**

 **Dj lupper**

Iyaa? Makasih udah R&R **dj lupper ^^**

 **ChoiDaeYoung**

Ini udah dilanjuttt... hehe Makasih udah R&R **ChoiDaeYoung ^^**

* * *

 **Makasih banget atas dukungan readersnim... tanpa Readersnim.. ff ini gak akan selesai ^^**

* * *

 **Bye bye.. ~whill~**


End file.
